Corazones Locos
by kusajishi-chiru
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba ejercía una profunda facinación sobre la viuda de su primo. A Rukia Kuchiki le habían advertido que no se fiara de Ichigo, que su sonrisa triste ocultaba un pasado tenebroso. Sin embargo, tenía que conocer la verdad por sí misma.
1. Prologo

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio si lo fuera nadie lo veria, este fick* es una adaptacion de corazones locos de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p><strong>*PROLOGO*<strong>

Rukia Kuchiki Shiba detuvo el destartalado Ford Escort delante del gran edificio de ladrillo y lanzó una mirada a su hija de nueve años con una mezcla de orgullo y

preocupación.

-¿Este es el sitio mamá?- pregunto Hisana.

Rukia se mordió el labio mientras apagaba el motor y sacaba la llave. Si hubiera tenido seguro del coche aun, habría estado tentada de dejar la llave puesta, con la esperanza de que algún pobre idiota se lo robara y las librara para siempre de aquel trasto, Ahora bien, todas sus posesiones estaban cuidadosamente empaquetadas y ordenadas en el asiento trasero, el maletero y hasta el último hueco libre del diminuto vehículo. Si se lo robaban, sería como si les arrebataran la vida.

-No parece muy alegre, ¿verdad?- dijo con finido desenfado- No sabía que construyeran con ladrillo en Arizona.

-Es una iglesia, ¿no? Las iglesias las construían para que duraran- razono Hisana mientras bajaba la ventanilla con el fin de abrir la puerta desde fuera.

El tirador de dentro lo rompió Rukia de una patada cuando buscaba una postura cómoda para dormir dos noches atrás.

-Sí, es una iglesia. No tenemos que hacer esto de todas formas. Probablemente podríamos permitirnos el lujo de un festín en un McDonald´s- dijo Rukia- Y la noche no va a ser fría. Creo que sería mejor que durmiéramos en el coche otra vez y reserváramos el dinero para ir a un motel cundo empiece a hacer frio.

-Vamos, mamá ¿Por qué gastarnos cinco pavos en grasa y colesterol cuando podemos conseguir una comida gratis? ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?

-Vete a saber- dijo Rukia mientras salía del coche- Cierra la puerta.

El sótano de la Iglesia Congregacional del Norte estaba lleno de gente harapienta, todos en cola contra la pared del fondo, a cierta distancia de la fila de catres con sus mantas cuidadosamente doblada

-Oye, mamá- dijo Hisana, mirando la deprimente fila de camas- Probablemente pudiéramos dormir aquí si quisiéramos. Tendrías mas sitio en uno de esos catres que en el coche.

-Cariño, este sitio es para las personas sin hogar- miro a su alrededor- Para esta gente tan pobre

-Mamá- dijo Hisana en un tono de suma paciencia- nosotros somos personas sin hogar.

-Pero…

Se quedó sin palabras. Se dio cuenta, consternada, de que su hija de nueve años había hecho frente a la realidad mucho antes que ella-

-Vamos -tomo a Hisana de la mano y la saco de aquella sala abarrotada y ruidosa

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A busca una habitación en un motel- dijo Rukia, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas- Y un teléfono y una comida decente.

-¿Para que el teléfono?

Rukia suspiro

-Para llamar a tu bisabuela. Nos vamos a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Kusajishi-chiru<em>


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio si lo fuera nadie lo veria, este fick* es una adaptacion de Corazones Locos de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>-No eres como esperaba- dijo Restsu Kurosaki Shiba, alzando la vista hacia la expresión cuidadosamente controladora de Rukia.<p>

Era una anciana de bonito cuerpo, de ojos penetrantes y rostro afilado, parecia más joven de la edad que enverdad tenia. Llevaba el pelo negro en una trenza delante de ella. Toda ella vibraba de autoridad.

-Usted tampoco es como esperaba- dijo Rukia, aferrando con fuerza la mano de Hisana, delante de la puerta del salón de Retsu.

Retsu soltó un bufido y se acercó más, apoyándose en su bastón de puño de plata.

-Pareces sensata. No el tipo de mujer con la que pensé se casaría mi nieto Seinosuke. A pesar de ser morena y de esos ojos violetas de gitana, pareces tener la cabeza sobre los hombros. ¿Por qué no has llamado antes?

-Orgullo- dijo Rukia, echando los hombros hacia atrás

-El orgullo lo entiendo, aunque no a costa de los niños. ¿Esta es tu hija?

-Si Hisana Kuchiki Shiba. Tiene nueve años.

-Sé qué edad tiene mi biznieta- dijo secamente Retsu- ¿Dónde está el Kurosaki?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡El Kurosaki! El apellido familiar. Todos los descendientes de los Kusosaki lo llevan. ¿Dónde te crees que estas?

-En Kurosaki Landing, Louisiana- dijo Rukia, sin acaba de creérselo aun.

- ¿Y cómo se llama la casa?

- Mansión Kurosaki- dijo Rukia

- ¿Y pretendes decirme que mi única biznieta no lleva el apellido Kurosaki?

-Seinosuke nunca lo menciono

- ¡Seinosuke!- bufo despectivamente Retsu al oír mencionar al difunto marido de Rukia- Da igual. Siempre podemos cambiarle el apellido. Tu primo Tsukishima* es abogado.

-Pero…- empezó a decir Rukia, pero Retsu ya estaba cambiando de tema.

-Os va gustar esto a las dos. Ya no somos la familia que éramos en otros tiempos, pero aún podemos ocuparnos de nuestros parientes en apuros- dijo Retsu, sentándose en un antiguo sillón- Claro que todo el mundo tiene que contribuir. Nada de holgazanear. La señora Kotetsu es nuestra única ayuda doméstica, y la Mansión requiere mucho trabajo de mantenimiento. Tendréis un día o dos para aclimataros antes de empezar con vuestras obligaciones.

-Yo había pensado en buscar trabajos- dijo Rukia con una nota de desesperación.

-No tuviste mucha suerte en el Oeste, ¿verdad?- comento Retsu severamente- Y según tengo entendido, no has trabajado nunca. Te casaste con Seinosuke nada mas acabar la universidad. ¿Qué títulos tienes? ¿Seinosuke te mantenía adecuadamente?

Rukia no estaba dispuesta a contarle a Retsu lo poco que le había ofrecido su matrimonio con el irreflexivo de Seinosuke.

-Tenía pensado en dar clases.

-Una profesión bonita y muy femenina. ¿De qué nivel?

-Universitario. So bióloga especializada en reproducción- dijo Rukia en un tono de leve desafío.

La anciana bufo una vez más.

-Está claro que no te convertiste en experta. Nosotros los Kurosaki creemos en las familias numerosas. ¿Qué ocurrió en los nueve años siguientes a que Hisana naciera?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- replico hoscamente Rukia

-Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo. Mis biznietos si son de mi incumbencia. Pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, puesto que Seinosuke fue tan estúpido como para morirse joven. Tendrás que conformarte con una hija.

-A menos que vuelva a casarme- le recordó Rukia, solo para fastidiar.

No tenía la menor intención de casarse otra vez, de volver a someterse a ningún hombre.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Retsu- Mientras tanto, la bióloga reproductiva está descartada. Inaceptable para una Kurosaki.

-Pero yo no soy una Kurosaki.

-Desde luego que lo eres. En tanto te casaste con mi nieto, y en tanto te encuentres en Kurosaki Landing en calidad de viuda suya, desde luego te has convertido en una Kurosaki, y nosotros tenemos normas que mantener. ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

Rukia estaba hartándose

-Cualquier cosa que me proponga- dijo entre dientes.

Retsu la miro escrutadoramente durante largo rato y luego dejo escapar una carcajada rasposa.

-Estoy convencida de ello. Tendrías que haber venido antes Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki Shiba. Mi nieto te necesitaba.

Rukia parpadeo perpleja.

-Seinosuke está muerto, señora Shiba (N/A* la esta llamando por el segundo apellido). Y no creo que me necesitara en vida.

-Baaah. Llámame grand-mère. O Retsu, si lo prefieres. Y no me refería a Seinosuke. Tengo otros nietos.

Rukia abrió la boca para preguntarle que había querido decir, pero la cerró otra vez. Había ciertas cosas, decidió, que preferiría no saber.

Retsu prosiguió, ajena a las conflictivas emociones de Rukia.

-El resto de la familia no está aquí ahora, pero ya conocerás a la mayoría a la hora dela cena. Le diré a la señora Kotetsu que te enseñe tus habitaciones. Me siento fatigada.

La anciana parecía rezumar energía, pero Rukia se limitó a asentir.

-¿El resto?

-No eres la única que busca refugio en la Mansión Kurosaki. Mi hijo Shunsui vive aquí, y mi hija viuda, Soi-fong, también. Sus dos hijos, Riruka y Tsukishima están aquí ahora, aunque Riruka no se queda nunca mucho tiempo después de sus divorcios y Tsukishima está pensando en comprarse una casita junto al rio. Y luego está Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo?

-Otro nieto- dijo Gertrude escuetamente- Si Seinosuke hubiera consentido en tener una boda decente o se hubiera dignado a visitarnos alguna vez, ya los conocerías.

-Seinosuke odiaba Louisiana.

-¿Y tu cariño? Eres una norteña. ¿Qué te parece Louisiana?

-No llevo suficiente tiempo como para haberme formado una opinión- respondió Rukia amablemente, mientras en su interior una vocecilla aullaba ¡Quiero salir de aquí!-

-Ya se te ira metiendo en la sangre.

-Sí, señora- dijo Rukia- Creo que nos vendría bien descansar un poco antes de la cena. Hemos hecho un largo trayecto en coche.

-Tienes suerte de que ese trasto haya resistido hasta aquí. Hare que Tsukishima llame al desguace.

-¡No!

-Querida Rukia, deberías tener claro que tu coche ha expirado el último aliento…

-Quiero que un mecánico le eche un vistazo, de todas formas.

-Desde luego. ¿Tienes dinero para pagar a alguien que venga hasta aquí?

-En este momento, no.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar, ¿no te parece? Los mecánicos no trabajan a cuenta en Kurosaki Landing. Y no quiero que esa monstruosidad se quede en medio de la entrada de coches. La Mansión Kurosaki es famosa por la elegante curva de su entrada de coches.

-Esa elegante curva está llena de hierbajos- señalo Rukia.

Retsu sonrió

-Eso es. Tal vez te apetezca a trabajar por ahí.

-Me gustaría encontrar un trabajo asalariado, Retsu.

-¿Para qué? Podemos proporcionarte todo lo que necesites. No te preocupes por tu coche, niña. Tengo uno mucho mejor a tu disposición para cuando lo necesites.

-Necesito independencia. Necesito sentir que soy yo quien se gana la vida. Necesito un medio de transporte propio.

-No alentaos la independencia de las mujeres en la Mansión Kurosaki- la informo Retsu.

-Si su hijo y sus dos nietos siguen viviendo aquí parece que no alimentan la independencia de los hombre tampoco- no pudo evitar comentar Rukia.

Para alivio y asombro suyo, Retsu no pareció ofenderse.

-La independencia es algo que se lleva dentro, Rukia. Dudo que nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer te convierta a ti en servil y sumisa, ni a Shunsui o Soi-fon en independientes y enérgicos. En cuanto a mis nietos… existen circunstancias eximentes.

-¿Tales cómo?

-Pronto lo averiguaras. No hagas demasiadas preguntas, querida. El sur es famoso por sus mujeres discretas. Yo no removería las cosas demasiado; al principio, al menos. Eres como una fuerte brisa marina. Muy vivificante, pero incomoda. Y aquí hemos acostumbrado a que las cosas funcionen apaciblemente. No seas demasiado rápida en condenar.

-Lo siento. Ha sido una grosería por mi parte.

-Sí, lo ha sido. Pero un poco de grosería puede ser refrescante de vez en cuando. Me encargare de buscarte trabajo. Y puedes usar el Cadillac para moverte.

Una vez más, Rukia tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

-Es muy amable.

Retsu se rio otra vez.

-No, no lo soy. Ve con la señora Kotetsu. Nos reuniremos a las seis aquí, para el aperitivo.

La señora Kotetsu las estaba esperando en el vestíbulo central de la enorme mansión, con una expresión paciente en el rostro. Era una mujer alta, delgada, con expresión inteligente y enérgica. Emprendió la subida por la sinuosa escalinata central, y Rukia y Hisana tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para seguirla.

Habían llegado al espacioso descansillo de la segunda planta cuando se abrió una puerta más arriba y un hombre comenzó a descender de las escaleras, Era corpulento y tenía aspecto duro. No miro a las tres mujeres, pero al pasar junto a ellas, se le abrió la chaqueta y Rukia pudo ver que llevaba un gran revolver colgando al cinto.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Hisana, fascinada.

La señora Kotetsu ni se volvió mientras abría la puerta del final del pasillo.

-Es Renji, cariño- dijo- uno de los empleados. No hablan con nosotros.

-Creí que Retsu había dicho que estaba usted sola- observo Rukia.

La señora Kotetsu la miro a los ojos.

-Soy la única empleada doméstica. Ellos se encargan de vigilar al señor Ichigo.

-¿Qué...?

Pero la señora Kotetsu se había metido en la elegante habitación y estaba apartando las cortinas.

-Su hija esta una habitación mas allá, y la señorita Riruka está entre ambas- dijo, escrutando la habitación con ojo profesional- Si necesitan algo, no tiene más que pedirlo.

-¿No podríamos compartir una habitación? ¿O al menos tenerlas adyacentes? Pregunto rápidamente Rukia, al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Hisana.

La señora Kotetsu sacudió la cabeza.

-La habitación de la señorita Riruka es la más grande y la mejor de la casa, y no se cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sus dos habitaciones dan a la galería, así que puede oír a Hisana si la llama. Y el dormitorio de Retsu está justo enfrente.

-Me parece bien- dijo bruscamente Rukia.

Si las cosas se ponían mal, estaba dispuesta a compartir la enorme cama con su hija para no dejar a Hisana a merced de Retsu y la caprichosa Riruka.

-Vamos a sacar tus cosas, cariño- dijo a Hisana- y luego podemos echar una siestecita. Llevamos en la carretera desde esta mañana temprano.

Aquello no era exactamente cierto, pero la señora Kotetsu no podía saberlo. En realidad no había dormido toda la noche, pues se habían gastado sus últimos dólares en gasolina y habían estado conduciendo sin parar desde el día anterior.

Ahora estaba agotada. Nada más dejar a Hisana en su encantadora habitación volvió a la suya y se metió en la cama. No acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oyó un ruido sordo en la planta de arriba. Recordó al hombre de la pistola y las palabras de la señora Kotetsu: Ellos se encargan de vigilar al señor Ichigo….

Por un instante, lucho contra las tinieblas del sueño. La imagen que aquellas palabras conjuraban no era alentadora, sobre todo para una madre que tenía que velar por la seguridad de su hija. Pero a Hisana se le habían cerrado los ojos nada más dejarla, y ella estaba simplemente demasiado cansada como para levantarse de la cama. Por el momento, dadas sus críticas circunstancias, no le quedaba remedio que dejar de luchar.

Kaien Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba miro através de elegante enrejado de fundición que bloqueaba su ventana de la tercera planta de la Mansión Kurosaki y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza. Había visto como el destartalado coche se detenía ruidosamente en la entrada de coches y como salían dos persona de su interior. Aquella mujer, de pelo negro como el ebano y gesto desafiante en la barbilla parecía preparada para todas las batallas.

Y necesitaría estar preparada si iba a luchar contra la grand-mère. Aunque algo le decía que tal vez la grand-mère había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Se apartó de la ventana y sus ojos cafes recorrieron la habitación. Era una habitación bastante bonita. De hecho, se trataba del desván de la Mansión Kurosaki. Cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz con trescientos metros cuadrados de espacio para él solo. Para él y para quienquiera que pagaran para vigilarlo.

Era un preso en realidad. Un preso por voluntad propia, se recordó a sí mismo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el alborotado pelo naranja. Con la colaboración de su amada grand-mère, del estado de Louisiana, del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Shady Oaks y de su abogado, estaba disfrutando de su segundo año de arresto domiciliario. Pero no se le llama arresto cuando el preso estaba loco, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿terapia ocupacional?

Tomo el libro que había en la mesilla, lo arrojo con saña contra la pared. El mismo se había metido en aquel lío; ahora solo de él dependía salir de él.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, la huida parecía una posibilidad tan poco probable como que el sol se pusiera por el este. A menos que ocurriera un milagro. Y el ya no creía en los milagros.

* * *

><p><em>*Ok... escribi Tsukishima aunqe es un apellido no me se el nombre.. bueno espero qe les guste.. me costo trabajo encontrar personajes qe combinara con la historia original jajajaja bueno seguire con mis otros proyectos biie!<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio si lo fuera nadie lo veria, este fick* es una adaptacion de Corazones Locos de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas más tarde. Rukia no se sentía mucho mejor. Su siesta se había visto plagada de sueños desagradables: hombres con pistolas, ruidos sordos y un hombre llamado Ichigo al que había que vigilar… Deseo poder recordar lo que Seinosuke le había contado de sus primos, de su familia. No había sido mucho, Seinosuke estaba demasiado interesado en el girar de la ruleta, en la baraja, para perder el tiempo en conversaciones con su mujer e hija.<p>

Fue su afición al juego lo que los había conducido a su desesperada situación. Su muerte en un accidente de coche, que tal vez hubiera sido incluso preparado por acreedores, había dejado a Rukia y Hisana desposeídas y asustadas. Había enviado un telegrama a la Mansión Kurosaki, mas por obligación que porque pensara que nadie fuera a sentirlo, y la respuesta no había sido muy alentadora. La invitación y el ofrecimiento de refugio de Retsu Shiba carecía de calidez, más le había parecido una orden. Y Rukia libre finalmente de un hombre al que había llegado a odiar, no estaba dispuesta a admitir órdenes de nadie.

Hasta que no había tenido más remedio. Aun así, no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Debería estar disfrutando plenamente de la comodidad y la seguridad de la Mansión Kurosaki. Alguien iba a cocinar para ella, y su habitación era más grande que el diminuto apartamento de Tucson. Hisana, además, con la capacidad de adaptación de los niños, parecía encantada con la enorme casa.

Se arregló para la cena lo mejor que pudo, dado lo limitado de su guardarropa. Solo tenía un vestido, negro y deprimente, que se había puesto para el funeral de Seinosuke, para todas las entrevistas de trabajo y siempre que tenía que lavar sus tejanos y sus camisetas.

-Estas guapa, mama- dijo Hisana, observándola críticamente.

Hisana no tenía ningún vestido y, aunque lo tuviera, probablemente se negaría a ponérselo.

-Gracias, chica. Tú también.

Le acaricio el pelo corto y negro a Hisana y miro sus inconfundibles ojos Kurosaki. Ahora que conocía a Retsu, sabía de donde le venía aquella mirada penetrante de sus ojos pardos.

-Mira, no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. Solo lo suficiente para que yo consiga un trabajo y gane un poco de dinero. Lo suficiente para poder empezar con buen pie.

-A mí me gusta esto- dijo Hisana- Parece bastante bonito… y desde luego, es mejor que Arizona. Quedémonos una temporada. Estaba empezando a cansarme un poco de dar vueltas todo el rato.

Rukia suspiró.

-Yo también, cariño. Yo también.

.

.

-Por fin llegas, Rukia- Retsu la saludo desde su sillón, semejante a un trono, situado en el centro del salón- Tus primos estaban preguntándose donde te habrías metido.

-Lo siento. Me he quedado dormida- dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo por usar un tono conciliador.

-No dejes que grand-mère te intimide- le sugirió una suave voz de acento sureño.

Rukia se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía. El primo Tsukishima, imagino. No podía ser Ichigo…, nadie lo estaba vigilando. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la envolvió en un abrazo y le beso levemente en los labios entreabiertos.

-Bienvenida a Louisiana, prima. Y bienvenida la Mansión Kurosaki.

-Deja de flirtear- dijo una mujer delgada y muy bonita- Dale la oportunidad de que te conozca un poco antes de empezar hacer el ganso a su alrededor.

-¡Niños!- reconvino con una voz débil una mujer mayor que estaba sentada en el otro extremo del sofá- No os peleéis delante de las visitas.

-Rukia no es una visita- dijo el hombre, sonriendo-, es de la familia- ante de que ella pudiera evitarlo, la tomo de la mano- Deja que haga las presentaciones. Yo soy Tsukishima Kurosaki, primo de Seinosuke. Esa flaquita de la lengua afilada es mi hermana, Riruka, y solo Dios saber cuál es su apellido actual. Mi madre es la que está sentada junto a ella en el sofá, la tía Soi-fong, y el tío Shunsui esta junto al bar bajo la mirada hacia el rostro escéptico de Hisana- Y esta debe ser tu adorable hija, Hisana-

-No, no lo soy- dijo Hisana secamente- Llámame Momo.

-Desde luego que no- dijo severamente Retsu- Te llamas Hisana y así es como se te va a llamar en mi presencia. Y en esta familia, jovencita, nos arreglamos para cenar.

-No tengo ningún vestido.

-No tengo ningún vestido, grand.mère- la corrigió Retsu- Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

-Yo no me pongo vestidos- dijo Hisana, alzando su carita con una expresión rebelde.

-Entonces puedes comer en la cocina con la señora Kotetsu.

A Hisana se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Hecho!- exclamo alegremente.

Ya era hora de que Rukia interviniera. Se había resignado a perder parte de su independencia, pero había ciertos límites.

-¿Dónde está el primo Ichigo?- pregunto inocentemente.

Un silencio de muerte invadió la sala. La tía Soi-fong bajo los ojos. El tío Shunsui, un hombre de sesenta y pico años, se sirvió otra copa y miro hacia el líquido que la llenaba como si fuera la respuesta a los misterios del universo; e incluso Tsukishima se sonrojo. Era un hombre muy atractivo, pensó Rukia distraídamente. Quizás demasiado parecido a su difunto marido, Seinosuke. Era alto, con el pelo lacio y negro al igual que los ojos . Tendría que tener cuidado. Los morenos tendían a perturbarle los sentidos.

-Ichigo no suele reunirse con nosotros a la hora de la cena- dijo Retsu.

-Afortunadamente- musito Riruka, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Se levantó del sofá y atravesó la habitación hasta donde estaba Rukia, moviéndose con una gracia acentuada por su vestido de seda, evidentemente hecho a medida.

-Ten cuidado con los caballeros sureños, prima Rukia. Tendrías que hacer aprendido la lección con el primo Seinosuke. Mantente alejada de mi hermano y, sobre todo, de mi primo Ichigo. Es un auténtico cazador de mujeres.

-¡Riruka! Has bebido demasiado.

-Desde luego que si- reconoció la aludida alegremente- Igual el tío Shunsui. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer aquí, en mitad de ninguna parte? Es un milagro que todo el mundo no se haya vuelto loco todavía.

-Vigila esa lengua, Riruka- le advirtió Retsu- O te vas tú también a la cocina.

-Sería preferible a esta adorable pandilla- anuncio ella con un gesto amplio de la mano, arrojando una lluvia de cenizas sobre el negro vestido de Rukia.

El tío Shunsui se acercó tranquilamente con una copa en cada mano y le tendió una a Rukia.

-Bebe,Rukia- dijo con una voz suavemente arrastrada- Es la única forma de sobrevivir a una velada en famille en la Mansión Kurosaki, créeme.

-Esto es un aburrimiento- declaro Hisana- Mejor me voy a la cocina. Hasta luego, mamá.

-Hasta luego, Hisana- dijo Rukia débilmente, deseando poder irse con ella.

-Es un encanto- dijo Tsukishima- tan poco envarada.

-Tan fresca- musito Riruka, acercándose a la ventana.

-Déjalo ya, Riruka- dijo Tsukishima ásperamente- ¿Es que no podemos tener la fiesta en paz por una vez?

-No lo creo- la voz susurrante de la tía Soi-fong surtió efecto de atraer la atención de todo el mundo- Ahí viene.

Nadie en la habitación, con la excepción de la asombrada Rukia, tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería. Riruka, musitando una maldición, apago el cigarrillo. Tsukishima fue rápidamente a apagar la radio y Retsu dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

-Debe de haberse enterado que estabas aquí, querida- dijo Shunsui dulcemente- Pero bebe, vas a necesitarlo.

-No iremos a tener unos de eso horribles policías con nosotros en la cena, ¿verdad?- pregunto quejumbrosamente Riruka- Sorben la sopa.

-Hay cosas peores en la vida que la falta de maneras en la mesa- dijo Tsukishima.

-Di una- replico Riruka.

-Tu desagradable lengua, prima- una nueva voz intervino en la refriega y todos se volvieron.

El misterioso Ichigo venia sin vigilante. Era tan alto como los otros primos Kurosaki, aunque más delgado que Tsukishima y Seinosuke. Su cabello era naranja, y sus ojos no tenían el negro brillante de los de Tsukishima ni el castaño penetrante de los de su abuela. Rukia no podía distinguir bien el color desde aquella distancia, pero parecía de color miel.

Tenía un rostro delgado, de pómulos altos y una boca ancha que era al mismo tiempo sexy y vulnerable.

Su sonrisa era burlona mientras saludaba a los miembros de su familia, evidentemente poco contentos de verlo. Si necesitaba un vigilante, seria para mantenerlo a salvo de las hordas de mujeres que debían asediarlo. Al lado de Ichigo, el atractivo Tusukishima palidecía hasta la insignificancia.

-Es estupendo que hayas decidido bajar- dijo Retsu con la voz teñida de sarcasmo- Tal vez hubiera estado bien que me informaras a mí en lugar de a la tía Soi-fong.

-Oh, si no le he dicho nada a la tíaSoi-fong. Debe habérselo dicho una de sus vocecillas. ¿No es así, tía?

No tenía tanto acento sureño como los otros hombres.

-Ríete de ellas todo lo que quieras, Ichigo. Mis voces saben mucho más que todas las demás personas aquí presentes.

Ichigo miro burlonamente a todo el mundo, pero evitando la mirada fascinada de Rukia. Al contrario que los demás, iba ataviado con unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa caqui arrugada. Olisqueó el aire y miro inquisitivamente a Riruka.

-¿Otra vez fumando, prima? Me pregunto si serias tan amable de darme fuego.

-Déjalo ya, Ichigo- rezongó Riruka- No tienes gracia y tu nuevo público ni siquiera puede apreciar tu ingenio.

Peter tampoco miro entonces a Rukia, sino que se volvió haciaTsukishima.

-Hola, querido primo. ¿Has apagado la música en mi honor? Te prometo comportarme. Me sentare en el rincón y me tomare la sopa en silencio.

-No seas idiota, Ichigo- dijo Ichigo- Nos alegra que hayas bajado a conocer a nuestra nueva prima.

Una curiosa dulzura tiño la sonrisa pícara de Ichigo.

-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.

Entonces se dio vuelta y Rukia se dio cuenta, consternada, de que sus ojos no eran color mielavellana. Eran cafes, pero tenian un brillo especial, y al mirarlos, tuvo la extraña sensación de estar contemplando un espejo de su alma.

-Prima- dijo Ichigo en voz baja, avanzando hacia ella.

Para alivio de Rukia, se detuvo sin tocarla.

-Bienvenida a la Mansión Kurosaki- hablaba con suavidad- O como la llamamos la Mansión Diable. ¿Fumas?

-Ya basta, Ichigo, o hare que te suban otra vez- intervino Retsu- Si vas a unirte a nosotros, trata de comportarte.

-Grand-mère, yo siempre me comporto- dijo Ichigo, sin apartar la mirada de la de Rukia- Tenemos algo en común, prima.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió ella, asombrada de la firmeza de su propia voz.

-Los dos somos viudos.

-Oh, Dios mío- musito Riruka, alargando la mano hacia los cigarrillos.

En una décima de segundo, Ichigo llego junto a Riruka y alargo la mano hacia su encendedor plateado.

-¿Puedo encendértelo, querida?- inquirió suavemente.

Ella le dio una palmada en la mano y volvió a guardar el tabaco y el encendedor.

-Por el amor de Dios, compórtate.

-Creo que la señora Kotetsu ya debe de estar preparada- anuncio Retsu, levantándose del sillón- Ichigo, acompáñame al comedor.

-He bajado a conocer a mi nueva prima, grand-mère. Que te acompañe Shunsui .

-Ichigo…

Retsu nunca alzaba la voz; no le hacía falta. Con un encogimiento de hombros casi imperceptible, Ichigo tomo el brazo a la mujer mayor y abrió la marcha hacia el comedor.

Aparentemente, la señora Kotetsu oía las mismas voces que la tía Soi-fong. Había un sitio preparado para Ichigo, enfrente del de Rukia, y el pensamiento de pasarse la cena evitando aquellos ojos cafes penetrantes hizo que esta perdiera el poco apetito que tenía.

Dos candelabros sin encender decoraban el centro de la enorme mesa de nogal. La luz de las velas habría resultado bonita, pero, por alguna razón, las cerilla parecían un objeto peligros si Ichigo se hallaba cerca.

Si Rukia había esperado que el intercambio de pupilas continuara, se vio sorprendida. La cena transcurrió apaciblemente, y la conversación tomo derroteros inocuos e incluso aburridos para ella, ajena la vida del lugar.

Permaneció en silencio, procurando pasar desapercibida y observando a todos los miembros de la familia. A todos, excepto al más misterio de ellos.

Cuando llego la tarta de chocolate, vio con los ojos semicerrados por el sueño que le faltaba un trozo, e inmediatamente supo adonde había ido a parar. Al parecer, Hiana había encontrado en la señora Kotetsu una amiga y una protectora. Aquello la tranquilizo.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas, Tsukishima- estaba diciendo Ichigo mientras apartaba el plato.

-Desde luego ¿Te parece bien ahora?

-Si los otros nos disculpan.

-Adelante, chicos- dijo Retsu, despidiéndolos- Me alegro de que te haya apetecido reunirte con nosotros, Ichigo. No te vemos mucho.

La sonrisa de Ichigo mostraba cierta dulzura triste y beso levemente a Retsu en la mejilla al pasar junto a ella.

-Lo siento grand-mère.

Ella le rozo la mano.

-No te apures, mi niño.

Rukia espero a que las puertas dobles del comedor se cerraran tras ellos. Abrió la boca para formular todas las inevitables preguntas que había estado conteniendo, pero Retsu se lo impidió con un gesto autoritario de la mano.

-Estoy cansada. Soi-fong, ayúdame a acostarme. Shunsui ve a echarle una mano a la señora Kotetsu en la cocina, y no bebas demasiado. Riruka…

-¿Si grand-mère?- murmuro Riruka, encendiendo su ansiado cigarrillo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

-Sí, grand-mère.

-Buenas noches, Rukia. Bienvenida a la Mansión Kurosaki.

-Gracias, Retsu. Me alegro de estar aquí- murmuro ella amablemente recordaba el epíteto de Ichigo: la Mansión Diable.

Ni Riruka ni Rukia se movieron de la mesa mientras las mujeres mayores salían de la sala. Los ojos de Riruka, marrones y fríos, se clavaron en los de Rukia.

-¿Lista para los detalles?- inquirió, dejando escapar humo.

-No estaría aquí sentada si no lo estuviera- replico Rukia con cierta aspereza.

-No fumamos, ni encendemos velas ni la chimenea delante de Ichigo.

-Hasta ahí, ya me he dado cuenta. La cuestión es por qué.

-No podemos poner la radio ni el tocadiscos cuando él está cerca. La música clásica, Mozart y demás está bien. Pero nada moderno. Nada de rock ni de country, ni de música cajún, es decir, lo único que ponen en la radio aquí.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Por qué?

-Porque mi primo Ichigo esta como una cabra. Está encarcelado en el desván de la Mansión Kurosaki, en lugar de una institución psiquiátrica, que es donde debería estar. La mayor parte del tiempo es bastante inofensivo, pero dale una cerilla y le prende fuego a todo. Pon música country donde pueda oírla y se arranca la ropa y se pone en posición fetal. O eso o empieza a romperlo todo. Y créeme, resulta de lo más embarazoso si en ese momento hay visitas.

Rukia se quedó mirando, horrorizada.

-No tiene aspecto de estar mentalmente desequilibrado.

-No esta mentalmente desequilibrado, cariño. Este chiflado, como una autentica regadera. ¿Has estado alguna vez en un manicomio, prima Rukia?

-No.

-Bueno, pues yo sí. A Ichigo lo encerraron allí unos meses antes de que las autoridades permitieran que nos lo trajéramos a casa. Y deja te diga, guapa, que no hay quien distinga a los internos de los medico allí dentro.

-¿Pero no tendría que recibir a algún tipo de tratamiento, de todas formas? No debería estar encerrado, sin más…

-Bueno, el doctor Urahara viene a verlo un par de veces a la semana, está sometido a terapia ocupacional y lo atiborran de fármacos para mantenerlo calmado. No es muy peligroso y, si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que mejorara, el doctor Urahara podría ayudarlo. Me da la impresión de que va a pasar el resto de sus días allí arriba, en el desván. Espero no heredarlo a él con la casa.

-¿Vas a heredar tú la casa?

Riruka se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? El ti Shunsui no va a casarse a estas alturas, y a Seinosuke lo desheredaron hace años, así que no esperes tajada, prima. Eso nos deja a Tsukishima y a mí. Supongo que llegaremos a algún tipo de acuerdo. Pero no pienso quedarme con la casa si el chiflado del desván va incluido.

-Tal vez se haya puesto bien para entonces.

-La grand-mère tiene ochenta y seis años. No puede vivir por siempre, e Ichigo no está mejorando nada. Lleva ya dos años ahí arriba.

-¿Dos años en el desván?- repitió Rukia, horrorizada- ¿Dónde vivía antes?

-En Nueva Orleans.

-¿En un psiquiátrico?

-Se podría decir que sí. Más conocido como Universidad de Louisiana; era el director del departamento de Historia.

-¿Quieres decir que no siempre ha estado loco?

Riruka encendió otro cigarrillo.

-Que va, cariño. Lleva loco solamente desde el catorce de febrero de mil novecientos ochenta y seis.

Se produjo un momento de silencio antes de que Rukia hiciera la pregunta que Riruka estaba esperando. Hubiera preferido dejarla que cociera en su propia malicia, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió el catorce de febrero de mil novecientos ochenta y seis, Riruka?

-Pues que el querido primo Ichigo estrangulo a su mujer y luego quemo el cuerpo en la pequeña casa de huéspedes situada detrás de la mansión.

Se apoyó en el respaldo, y Rukia creyó ver una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Y entonces fue cuando se volvió loco- concluyó.

* * *

><p><em>*Les recuerdo que escribi Tsukishima aunque es un apellido no me se el nombre.. bueno espero qe les guste.. me costo trabajo encontrar personajes qe combinara con la historia original <em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio si lo fuera nadie lo veria, este fick* es una adaptacion de Corazones Locos de Anne Stuart_

_Gracias por los review de verda n.n me levanta el animo con la historia jajajajajaja..._

* * *

><p>¡Maldita sea!, pensó Ichigo una vez estuvo de nuevo solo en su desván, tras la puerta cerrada. No tendría que haber bajado aquella noche. Llevaba ya un tiempo en un estado de ánimo melancólico, harto de aquellas cuatro paredes, harto de una vida que lo estaba ahogando.<p>

Una desafortunada elección de palabras, pensó, mirándose las manos. Eran largas y fuertes. A veces notaba que la gente so las quedaba mirando. Seguramente se las imaginaban en torno a la hermosa garganta blanca de Orihime, arrancándole la vida.

-Maldita sea- dijo, aquella vez en voz alta, y se dirigió a la cocina americana, situada detrás de una puerta en el otro extremo de aquel gran espacio. No había cuchillos ni tenedores, ni llamas de gas ni comida decente en aquella área reducida. Lo más excitante era la botella de whisky escondida detrás de una caja de cereales. Se suponía que no podía beber ni gota de alcohol, pero el bueno del tío Shunsui se había apiadado de él. En aquel momento, necesitaba una copa. Y tampoco le habría venido mal la tranquila compañía de su tío. Cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos y sus forestaciones.

Tsukishima no le servía de ayuda; realmente, de poco le había servido nunca. Aun no sabía por qué lo había contratado como abogado. Después de criarse con él, tendría que haber sabido que, a pesar de su innegable encanto, carecía del instinto agresivo necesario para libras a alguien de una acusación de asesinato. Y al cabo de dos años de encierro, no estaba as cerca de la libertad.

Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus demonios personales y no hubiera bajado a ver a la prima pelinegra, no se hallaría en tal estado de frustración. Nunca le había gustado el pelo oscuro. La llegada de la viuda de Seinosuke no tendría que haberle producido más que una leve curiosidad, pero, dada su aburrida existencia, cualquier recién llegado se convertía en un acontecimiento. Y, dado su celibato forzoso, hasta una pelinegra podía empezar a parecerle atractiva.

¿A quién quería engañar? No era el celibato lo que le había sentirse atraído por Rukia Shiba. Eran aquellos ojos violeta suyos, a la vez vulnerables y recelosos; rea su boca, suave, pálida, sensual, y era su pequeño cuerpo y un poco demasiado delgado, pero innegablemente sexy…

Si, por alguna razón, la viuda de Seinosuke lo atraía irremisiblemente.

Y ella le tenía pánico. Probablemente, lo mejor que podía hacer él era azuzar aquel miedo. No podía permitirse el lujo de comprometerse con nadie.

Se sirvió otra copa, puso a Mozart, y se sentó en el sofá, clavando los ojos en el cuadro de Georgia O´Keefe que tenía delante, perdiéndose en los remolinos de color. No pensaba abrir el cerrojo y dedicarse a merodear por la casa con la esperanza de toparse con Rukia. Probablemente con quien se daría bruces seria con la insoportable de Riruka, y no le apetecía tener que sacudírsela de encima otra vez. No, se dijo, iba a quedarse donde estaba.

.

.

De todas las habitaciones de la Mansión Kurosaki, Rukia decidió que la que más le gustaba era la cocina. Era anticuada y enorme, y la señora Kotesu la mantenía inmaculada.

El tío Shunsui había obedecido las órdenes de su madre. Se había quitado la chaqueta de lino blanca, se había arremangado y estaba fregando los platos, con un alto vaso de whisky al alcance de la mano. Sonrió dulcemente a Rukia y prosiguió su conversación con la fascinada Hisana.

-Mañana, chère, os llevare a ti y a tu madre a dar una vuelta por la finca. Lo que queda de ella. Tuvimos que vender nuestras mejores tierras, pero aún queda mucho para ver. Tu tío Ichigo es quien ha mantenido la rosaleda y hay una pequeña huerta de la que me encargo yo. Tú pareces tener talento para desbrozar. Si tu madre está de acuerdo, claro está.

-Nos encantaría- murmuro Rukia- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer aquí?

-Ya está todo hecho- dijo la señora Kotetsu mientras se quitaba el delantal- No se preocupe, Rukia. Retsu la pondrá a trabajar en seguida. No le gustan las manos ociosas.

-No, ciertamente- dijo Shunsui, tomando su vaso de whisky.

Rukia sintió una oleada de simpatía por aquel hombre mayor, que dio un sorbo como si se tratara de agua y luego se quedó mirando a las dos.

-Estoy encantado de que estéis aquí, Rukia- prosiguió Shunsui- Este caserón necesita sangre fresca.

-Espero que no lo diga literalmente- dijo ella, pensando en el desván.

-No, por Dios- dijo Shunsui, consternado- No prestes atención a lo que cuenta Riruka. Ichigo tuvo una experiencia desgraciada, y tenemos que tener cuidado de no sacarlo de quicio, pero es bastante inofensivo- sacudió la cabeza- Mira, los hombres que se cargan a sus esposas no son como los asesinos normales y corrientes.

-No, les gusta escoger victimas indefensas- le espetó Rukia.

El tío Shunsui soltó un bufido.

-No conociste a Orihime. Desde luego, indefensa no es uno de los calificativos que pudieran aplicársele. No culpo a Ichigo por lo que hizo. Si hubiera estado casado con ella, yo también la habría estrangulado.

-¿Quién a matado a su esposa?- preguntó Hisana, toda oidos.

-Nadie que te importe, cariño- dijo la señora Kotetsu, lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria a los dos adultos- No son más que habladurías. ¿Estas lista para acostarte? Te llevare arriba, si tu mamá quiere seguir cotilleando.

-No más cotilleos por esta noche- dijo Rukia firmemente, agarrando a Hisana de la mano- Ya la acuesto yo. Gracias, de todas formas.

-De nada- dijo la señora Kotetsu. La calidez que mostraba hacia Hisana no era extensiva a ella- Me gustan los niños.

-Hay que ganarse la aprobación de la señora Kotetsu en esta casa- dijo el tío Shunsui- Es más difícil de contentar aunque mi madre- se acabó el whisky de un trago largo- Voy a tomarme otra copa. Supongo que no querrás acompañarme, ¿verdad, Rukia?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No gracias. No bebo mucho.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shunsui.

-Ya aprenderás, Rukia, ya aprenderás.

Por una vez, Hisana fue a acostarse de buena gana. Una vez estuvo metida en la gran cama, le confeso a su madre:

-Me gusta esto, mamá.

-¿Sí?- inquirió cuidadosamente Rukia.

No quería contagiar a su hija el recelo y el pánico que le inspiraba aquella casa.

-Me gusta la señora Kotetsu y la grand-mère- declaro Hisana- Y el tío Shunsui es gracioso. Me recuerda a algunos de los amigos de papá.

Aquello tenía sentido, pensó Rukia, porque la mayoría de los amigos de Seinosuke eran o jugadores o borrachos.

-¿Qué hay del primo Tsukishima y la prima Riruka?

-Baaaah- dijo Hisana, desechándolos- Me gusta esta habitación, mamá. La cama es estupenda.

Rukia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. La chicazo de su hija estaba dejándose seducir por uno de los muebles más femeninos que existían: una cama con dosel. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaría embutida en un vestido.

-A mí también me gusta la cama- dijo muy seria- Entonces ¿no te importa que nos quedemos aquí una temporada?

Hisana se lo pensó.

-No. Me gustaría quedarme.

A mí no, pensó Rukia mientras veía como su hija se sumía en un tranquilo sueño. Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, lo más lejos posible.

Pero no era posible, y lo sabía, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía sin hacer mucho ruido. El pasillo estaba oscuro y Rukia tuvo que reprimir si preocupación por que su hija durmiera tan alejada de su habitación. En el último año, se había mostrado excesivamente protectora con ella y ya era hora de que se relajara un poco. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en familia.

Naturalmente, aquella familia incluía a un asesino desequilibrado, se recordó a si misma. Y no era que Ichigo le hubiera parecido peligroso, pero las reacciones de los demás habían sido muy significativas, Claro que no habrían dejado que se quedara allí si los médicos consideraban que podía ser una amenaza real para su familia. Al fin y al cabo, tal como había dicho el tío Shunsui, los hombres que asesinaban a sus mujeres no eran exactamente como los demás asesinos. Tal vez fueran como todo el mundo mientras estuvieran solteros.

-¿Está dormida?

La voz grave salió de la nada, sobresaltándola y Rukia contuvo un grito antes de volverse. Miro los ojos cafes de Ichigo y trato de que su expresión fuera relajada.

-¿Quién está dormida?

-Tu hija- dijo Ichigo- Aun no la conozco. Tsukishima dice que es encantadora.

-Mantente alejado de ella.

La orden fue instintiva, grosera e imperdonable. Pero la repetiría, aunque le costara tener que hacer frente a uno de sus ataques de furia.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-Soy un asesino de esposas, prima. No un corruptor de menores.

-Mantente alejado de mi hija- dijo ella- Y mantente alejado de mí.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? Te prometo que no te estrangulare a menos que te cases conmigo.

Ella no pudo evitarlo…, le miro las manos. Eran unas manos hermosas, grandes, largas y sensibles. De asesino, recordó ella.

Los ojos de Ichigo habían seguido la mirada de Rukia y su sonrisa burlona se hizo más acusada. Alzo una mano y le aparto un mechón de la cara.

-Por favor, no- dijo ella y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, le tembló la voz.

El retrocedió y su humor burlón se desvaneció.

-¿Qué te hizo Seinosuke?

Su perspicacia la dejo impresionada, aunque había oído hablar de locos que eran muy brillantes. Y Ichigo Kurosaki debía haber sido brillante antes de volverse loco.

Respiro hondo y alzo la mirada hacia él.

-Eso pertenece ya al recuerdo- dijo con una voz más normal.

-Pero a veces es difícil olvidar.

-Puedes conseguirlo, con un poco de empeño.

-No si estas encerrado en un desván.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa casi de adolecente.

-No soy de los que hacen cosas al pie de la letra.

-Ya lo creo.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Rukia. Y, desde luego, no voy a hacerle daño a tu hija.

-Ya lo sé.

El parecía escéptico.

-¿Ah, sí? No parecías pensar eso al principio de esta conversación.

-Lo pienso ahora- y súbitamente, ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba en peligro. Ichigo no les haría daño ni a ella ni a su hija.

-¿No estarás siguiéndome la corriente?

Entonces le toco sonreír a ella. Aquella extraña conversación en el pasillo desierto parecía irreal.

-Tal vez ¿Necesitas que te la sigan?

Por un momento, brillo una expresión de sobresalto en los ojos cafes de Ichigo, una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Eres una mujer peligrosa, Rukia Shiba- dijo Ichigo- Tal vez sea mejor que te tema.

La sonrisa de Rukia se hizo más amplia.

-Tal vez no sea una mala idea. Buenas noches, Ichigo. Ve a encerrarte otra vez.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón. Bienvenida a la Mansión Kurosaki, prima.

-Yo no soy tu prima.

-Lo sé- dijo el, y se desvaneció de nuevo entre las sombras.

Había oído que los locos podían ser astutos, encantadores, seductores. Ichigo Kurosaki poseía todas aquellas cualidades. Tendría cuidado con él para no perder el corazón y para no perder la vida.

.

.

Dos errores importantes en un día, pensó Ichigo sirviéndose otra copa.

No había sido capaz de resistir la tentación de merodear, de comprobar si Rukia era realmente tan atractiva como le había parecido. Le estaba bien empleado.

Si no hubiera dejado de creer en el destino cruel, pensaría que le había sido enviada exclusivamente para atormentarlo. Lo único que le faltaba era precisamente una vampiresa que hechizara sus sueños.

Aun así, aquello era mejor que el recuerdo de Orihime. Mejor que el olor del humo, de la madera quemada y otro hedores, mas espeluznantes aun. Tal vez fuera mejor soñar con un futuro incierto que con un pasado irremediable.

No, lo mejor era no soñar en lo absoluto. Se acabó el whisky y se sirvió otro. Iba a terminar como el tío Shunsui, ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Pero a esas alturas de su vida, le daba realmente igual.

.

.

-Hisana empezara el colegio la semana que viene- anuncio Retsu mientras pasaba la bandeja con los beignets azucarados- Los colegios de por aquí son pequeños y bastante buenos, pero imagino que dentro de un año o dos podríamos buscar una buena escuela privada.

Rukia se llevó el café a los labios. Por lo menos, Retsu había utilizado el plural. Parecía que, al menos, pensaba consultarle. En cualquier caso, iba a hacer todo lo posible por no estar allí uno o dos años más tarde.

-Me parece bien- dijo cuidadosamente- Pero tendré que arreglar mi coche.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Retsu.

-Para llevarla y traerla del colegio.

-Tenemos un excelente servicio de autobuses, que pagamos entre todos los contribuyentes.

Rukia lo intento de nuevo.

-Necesito trabajar, Retsu. Había pensado buscar un trabajo con un horario similar, y así poder llevar a Hisana al colegio…

-Ya me he ocupado de eso también.

-¿Ah, sí?

-A Tsukishima no le vendría mal una secretaria un par de días a la semana. Solo para mecanografiar y poner al día los archivos. Podrías hacerlo tú, ¿no?

-Naturalmente, pero…

-Y esta conforme en pagarte lo mismo que le pagaba a su anterior secretaria, lo cual es muy generoso por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que no tienes la menos experiencia en ese tipo de trabajo, ¿verdad?

-No, pero…

-Los lunes y los jueves para empezar- prosiguió Retsu- Puedes ir con Tsukishima en su coche o usar el Cadillac.

-Aun así, me gustaría arreglar mi coche.

-Tsukishima piensa que el motor de tu cacharro no tiene arreglo.

Desde luego, los ruidos que hacia mientras subían por la curva de entra de la mansión, habían hecho sospechar algo así a Rukia, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-De todas formas, me gustaría que lo viera un profesional- insistió.

-Muy bien, puedes dedicar a tu coche el salario de tu primera semana- dijo Retsu tranquilamente.

-Me harán falta más de dos días de trabajo.

-No temas. Hay as que suficiente aquí para mantenerte ocupada ¿Sabes cocinar?

-No tan bien como la señora Kotetsu.

-Ni tú ni nadie. Pero hasta la señora Kotetsu tiene sus días libres y no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar. Soi-fong se sume de pronto en una de sus ensoñaciones y lo quema todo. Lisette lo deja todo lleno de cenizas de cigarrillo y su experiencia culinaria se reduce a los platos precocinados. ¿Puedes hacer algo mejor?

-Si

Retsu sonrió señorialmente.

-Muy bien. Puedes ayudar a la señora Kotetsu esta noche y ella te enseñara donde están las cosas. Pero tendrás que tener cuidado. La señora Kotetsu es muy posesiva en lo que a su cocina se refiere.

-De acuerdo- musito Rukia, acabándose el café- ¿Sabe dónde está Hisana?

-Creo que en la rosaleda con Shunsui. Por la puerta de atrás, a la izquierda. No te será difícil encontrarlos. Sigue las voces. ¿Qué tal se te da la jardinería?

-Fatal. Suelo arrancar las plantas y dejar las hierbas.

Retsu suspiro.

-Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. Ve a buscar a tu hija y cuéntale lo del colegio. Supongo que le hará ilusión.

-Supongo- murmuro Rukia, saliendo en dirección a la cocina.

La señora Kotetsu no levanto la vista cuando Rukia saludo. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

-Están ahí afuera.

-Gracias.

Hacia un día cálido y húmedo, casi primaveral. Pudo oír las voces; la de Hisana, llena de entusiasmo y otra más baja y grave que le respondía.

Dobló a la esquina, con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

-Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal has dormido?- dijo, antes de dase cuenta de que el hombre que estaba agachado en la tierra, junto a Hisana, no era el tío Shunsui, sino Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Muy bien, encanto. ¿Y tú?- replico Ichigo, poniéndose en pie, con un brillo de regocijo en la mirada. En la mano sostenía algo parecido a un cuchillo.

* * *

><p><em>*Les recuerdo que escribi Tsukishima aunque es un apellido no me se el nombre.. bueno espero qe les guste.. me costo trabajo encontrar personajes qe combinara con la historia original <em>

_*Si tienen duda en algo de la historia diganmelo n.n si_

_Bueno por caridad podrian dejarme un review, los qerre mucho de verdad jajajajajaja :3_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Kawaiiiiiiii! al fin aparecio Kia-chan jajajajajajajaja estoy muy muy muy feliz... bueno perdonenme si tarde en actualizar esqe no tenia la historia compleata un u.u... pero adivinen qe ahora si le tengo jajajajaja... ok qiero darles las gracias a chik-yinyang, elinita-chan, kuchiki-san, Claw-13 y KarenUlquiiola por seguir esta hisoria... enserio su comentarios me animan a seguila_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>—Hola, mamá —dijo Hisan, sentándose sobre los talones y tomando el arma de manos de Ichigo.<p>

De hecho, no era un arma; era un desplantador. Y con sorprendente destreza, Hisan se puso a escarbar con la herramienta.

—Estamos plantando begonias.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo ella con un hilillo de voz, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—¿Tienes frío, mamá? —le preguntó con curiosidad Hisana.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—No, sólo tengo la voz un poco tomada. Supongo que es por este clima húmedo. No estoy acostumbrada.

—A mí me gusta —dijo Hisana firmemente—. Éste es el primo Ichigo.

—Ya nos conocemos —replicó Rukia, alzando los ojos brevemente.

Ichigo le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa desprovista de su habitual malicia, sólo levemente teñida de burla, y aquella burla parecía dirigida tanto a él mismo como a ella.

—Tu madre no ha dormido bien esta noche —dijo—. Ha tenido pesadillas.

—¿Sí, mamá?

Hisana estaba aún escarbando en la tierra, ajena a la tensión entre los dos adultos.

—Eso te pasa por hablar de asesinatos —siguió la niña—. Tú siempre me has dicho que no hay que hablar de cosas de miedo antes de irse a la cama —miró a Ichigo—. ¿Está bien así?

—Perfecto —dijo Ichigo solemnemente, prestándole toda su atención.

Margaret consideró la posibilidad de salir huyendo antes de que dirigiera aquella perturbadora mirada hacia ella, pero no podía dejar a su hija sola con un asesino declarado.

—Tiene razón —prosiguió él, mirándola a ella—. No deberías andar dándole vueltas a antiguos asesinatos. No conseguirás sino preocuparte innecesariamente.

—¿Quién dice que sea innecesariamente? —replicó ella.

—Yo —dijo Ichigo—. Y estoy en situación de saber de qué hablo.

—Tal vez —reconoció ella tras una pausa.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y volvió a arrodillarse. Rukia no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Así que se quedó donde estaba, mirando a su hija plantar flores y sintiéndose idiota.

Al cabo de un instante, su hija e Ichigo estaban riéndose. Rukia se quedó helada y sintió una aguda punzada en el corazón.

Nunca había oído reírse juntos a Seinosuke y a Hisana. Seinosuke nunca tenía tiempo para su hija. Había estado demasiado ocupado jugando…

—He traído las violetas… Ah, hola, Rukia.

Acababa de aparecer el tío Shunsui , cargado con más herramientas de jardinería y bolsas. Un enorme sombrero de paja protegía su cabeza.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó a Rukia.

—He tenido pesadillas —dijo ésta, lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia Ichigo.

—Lástima —murmuró Shunsui —. Esta noche te prepararé un ponche caliente, eso te ayudará a dormir.

—Deja de intentar convertir a todo el mundo en compañero de bebida, tío —protestó Ichigo—. Tus ponches calientes probablemente le producirán más pesadillas aún.

—¿Te gusta la jardinería, cariño? —preguntó Shunsui , sin dignarse a responder al comentario de su sobrino—. Puedo buscar otro desplantador para ti.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—Me conformaré con mirar.

—Vete tranquila, prima Rukia —dijo Ichigo, arrastrando las palabras—. El tío Shunsui velará por que no me dé un ataque. Además puedes vigilarnos desde el ventanal del salón. Ve a hacerle compañía a la grand-mére y déjanos trabajar.

—Sí, querida —dijo Shunsui , arrodillándose sobre un periódico para no mancharse sus inmaculados pantalones blancos—. Créeme, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Eso, mamá. Vete —dijo Hisana con la franqueza de la infancia—. Déjame un poco en paz.

—Lo que faltaba —musitó Rukia—. Me parece una buena idea —dijo en voz más alta—. Estaré allí mismo, cariño. Si quieres algo, no tienes más que levantar la mano y te veré.

—Captamos el mensaje, Rukia —dijo Ichigo—. Y ahora, lárgate.

Tuvo la tentación de agarrar a Hisana y largarse, pero no creía que a su hija le hiciera mucha gracia, así que se retiró.

No había ni rastro de Retsu cuando Rukia entró en el salón, de lo cual se alegró mucho. No se encontraba con ánimo de tratar con ella en aquel momento. Aún tenía que poner en orden sus conflictivas emociones.

Se dirigió directamente a la gran ventana que daba a la rosaleda. Efectivamente, desde allí podía ver al pequeño grupo perfectamente. Se los quedó mirando mientras trabajaban. Hisana y Shunsui eran ajenos a su presencia, pero no Ichigo. Incluso desde aquella distancia, sus ojos verdes se dirigían hacia ella, y la sonrisa de aquella boca demasiado sensual no era en absoluto burlona. Se la quedó mirando durante un largo y expectante momento, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle la mirada.

—No va hacerle daño a tu hija.

La voz de Retsu interrumpió su hipnotizada ensoñación.

—No te habría invitado a venir aquí si hubiera la menor posibilidad de que mi única biznieta corriera el más leve peligro. Deberías confiar en mí al menos hasta ese punto.

Lentamente, Rukia se volvió hacia ella.

—Es su nieto —dijo ella—, lo conoce de toda la vida. ¿No será que él ocupa el primer lugar en sus prioridades?

—Tengo otros nietos, pero sólo una biznieta, y lo único más importante que la familia es el linaje. Asegurarse de que las siguientes generaciones conservan la tradición familiar, el apellido familiar.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que Hisana no va a casarse?

—Por supuesto que se va a casar. Pero tiene el carácter suficiente como para hacer que su marido cambie su apellido por el de Shiba. Si quiere heredar la Maison Kurosaki, tendrá que hacerlo.

—Hisana sólo tiene nueve años. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por sus planes de matrimonio —dijo Rukia ácidamente.

—Nunca viene mal mirar hacia adelante. No creo que yo siga viva cuando ella se case. Tengo ochenta y seis años ahora y, aunque provengo de una familia longeva, no puedo hacerme ilusiones. ¿Me crees? —dijo bruscamente.

—¿Si creo que tiene ochenta y seis años? —dijo Rukia, momentáneamente confusa.

—Boba —dijo afablemente Retsu—, ¿crees que tu hija no corre peligro con Ichigo?

Rukia miró hacia la rosaleda. Hisana estaba hablando a toda velocidad, mirando a Ichigo con algo parecido a la adoración por un héroe. Rukia trató de hacer acopio de dudas, recelos y miedos. Lo único que pudo sentir fue la misma peculiar tristeza de antes por el hecho de que Seinosuke no hubiera sabido querer a Hisana.

—La creo —dijo finalmente, volviéndose—. ¿Dónde está su vigilante?

—¿Su vigilante?

—Vi a un hombre con una pistola que bajaba por la escalera ayer por la tarde. La señora Kotetsu me dijo que estaba contratando para vigilar a Ichigo.

—Debes referirte a Renji. Viene y va. Ichigo no suele requerir supervisión constante, sólo de vez en cuando. Renji y Sado, su socio, están aquí unas cuatro horas al día. Creo que pasan el rato jugando al póquer con Ichigo.

—Si Ichigo es inofensivo, ¿por qué llevan pistola?

—La mayoría de los hombres llevan pistola por aquí. Cuestión de machismo, supongo. Además, Renji y Sado son guardias de seguridad. Se supone que tienen que ir armados.

—¿Han tenido que usarlas alguna vez?

—Desde luego, no con Ichigo. ¿Crees que se le permitiría quedarse en casa si constituyera un peligro? No seas ridícula.

—Lo que está intentando decirme es que estoy paranoica, ¿no? Que estoy exagerando.

Retsu se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo tu afán de protección hacia la pequeña, pero aquel fue un crimen pasional, un momento de locura, y fue hace años. No va a ocurrir de nuevo.

—¿Un momento de locura? —dijo inmediatamente Rukia—. Creía que era un estado permanente.

Retsu se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Viene y va. En general, está perfectamente cuerdo. Cuando las cosas se ponen peor, se somete a un tratamiento o se le interna una temporada en una institución privada. Créeme, se le controla muy de cerca.

Rukia se puso en pie y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana.

—Tendré que confiar en usted —dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia Rukia.

—Y eso no te gusta un pelo, ¿eh? No estás acostumbrada a confiar en nadie —dijo la anciana astutamente.

—Es más fácil contar sólo con uno mismo. De esa forma, se sabe siempre dónde se está —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar a trabajar con Tsukishima?

—Tendrás que hablarlo con él. No sé muy bien cuándo regresará. Tenía pensando ir a pasar el fin de semana a Nueva Orleans, pero tal vez haya cambiado de idea. Aún no te había conocido cuando decidió marcharse.

Rukia sintió una punzada de alarma.

—No tengo la menor intención de casarme otra vez, Retsu.

—Eso es lo que dicen todas las viudas.

—Y desde luego, no con otro Shiba.

—Tsukishima es un Kurosaki. Soi-fong mostró sentido común solamente una vez en su vida y fue cuando se casó con un primo segundo. Aplícate el cuento.

—Retsu…

—Ya basta —dijo la vieja dama—. Voy a echarme un rato. Necesito descansar para mantenerme en forma. Si quieres estar sentada tranquilamente en un rincón, puedes hacerme compañía. Si no, vete.

Rukia no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Después de dirigir una última mirada a la rosaleda, se marchó cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta del salón al salir.

.

.

—Escalera —dijo Ichigo, arrojando las cartas sobre la mesa con más negligencia que triunfo.

—Demonios —musitó Renji, empujando el montón de monedas en dirección a Ichigo—. Siempre me ganas, Ichigo. No es justo. Me sacas la pasta y ni siquiera puedes gastártela.

Ichigo sonrió irónicamente.

—No te preocupes, Renji. Hago trampas.

—Sí, pero yo también —dijo Renji, barajando—. ¿Te importa si fumo?

—¿Te importa si te lo enciendo? —replicó Ichigo.

—Inténtalo y te parto el brazo —dijo Renji afablemente—. ¿Qué te parece la nueva dama? Es una preciosidad.

Ichigo sintió una súbita punzada de ira, seguida de una distante sensación de asombro. ¿Por qué iba a sentir celos de la atracción de Renji por Rukia Shiba? Con su habitual dominio de sí, contuvo aquella emoción conflictiva.

—Eres un hombre felizmente casado, Renji, con seis niños. ¿Qué diría Tatsuki?

—Tatsuki diría que se alegraba de que fuera lo bastante hombre como para apreciar la belleza de una mujer y lo bastante listo como para no tocarla. No me mires así, Ichigo. Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo como para que me engañes.

—No estés tan seguro —replicó Ichigo—. Por mucho que nos hayamos criado juntos, no eres capaz de conocer mis más íntimos pensamientos.

—No, pero sé cuándo te interesa una mujer.

—Diantres, tío, llevo aquí encerrado dos años. Estaría interesado por cualquier cosa que llevara faldas.

Renji sacudió la cabeza.

—No cuela, amigo.

—No es mi tipo, Renji.

—Supongo que tus gustos habrán cambiado en estos dos años —dijo Renji sabiamente.

—Mira, realmente no quiero seguir hablando de mi vida amorosa, o de mi falta de ella, y no quiero seguir aquí sentado pensando en las piernas largas de Rukia, en su pelo oscuro… —suspiró—. ¡Maldito seas, Renji!

—¿Cómo pudiste meterte en este lío, Ichigo? Lo tenías todo de tu parte.

Era una pregunta que él se había hecho demasiado a menudo.

—No me casé con la mujer indicada, Renji —respondió en tono receloso.

A Renji nunca le había gustado Orihime Shiba, con sus modales sofisticados y su perpetuo afán de seducción, y a ella no le había caído bien Renji.

—Eso diría yo, querido amigo. Más te habría valido esperar a alguien como Rukia.

—Si lo hubiera sabido… —empezó a decir Ichigo, pero dejó la frase inacabada—. Dame ese condenado cigarrillo.

Renji lo miró sin decir nada, pero no hizo ningún gesto cuando Ichigo le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano y le dio una larga calada.

—No te preocupes. No voy a prenderle fuego a nada mientras estés tú delante —dijo Ichigo irónicamente—. Tienes una reputación profesional que mantener.

—¿Quieres decir que puedes controlar tus ataques? —preguntó Renji, entrecerrando los ojos mientras le quitaba otra vez el cigarrillo y lo apagaba.

Tras una larga pausa, Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de cómo me encuentre. ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? —alargó la mano hacia el encendedor de Renji, pero éste lo apartó rápidamente.

—No juegues conmigo, Ichigo.

Por un momento, él dejó que el silencio se extendiera entre los dos. Y luego dijo con un largo suspiro:

—Renji, amigo mío, hay veces que no me queda más remedio.

Se miraron a los ojos como dos viejos amigos. Y luego Renji asintió, mientras tomaba otra vez la baraja.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que recupere mi dinero. Tú piensa en las piernas de Rukia, que yo me aprovecharé de la ventaja.

—Ni lo sueñes. Puedo pensar en sus piernas y aun así ganarte —aseguró Ichigo mientras agarraba sus cartas.

.

.

—No está mal —dijo la señora Kotetsu después de probar el pollo con especias de Rukia—. No es lo típico de por aquí, pero no está mal. Creía que los yanquis sólo sabíais hacer comidas precocinadas.

—Yo no soy yanqui. Mi familia es de Wisconsin —protestó Rukia.

—Querida, todo lo que queda al Norte de la frontera de Mason-Dixon es zona yanqui —dijo la señora Kotetsu sirviendo un plato y poniéndolo en una bandeja—. Puedes subirle la cena a Ichigo mientras acabo aquí. La llave está en la bandeja.

Se la puso en las manos a Rukia sin darle más opción.

—¿Subírsela a Ichigo? —repitió ella—. Creía que comía con la familia.

—Sólo cuando se siente tolerante —musitó la señora Kotetsu—. Rara vez dos noches seguidas. Adelante. Serviré la cena dentro de quince minutos, y a Retsu no le gusta que nadie llegue tarde.

Rukia siguió sin moverse.

—¿Quién suele subirle la cena? —le preguntó.

—Uno de los vigilantes, si están de guardia. O yo —le lanzó a Rukia una mirada amenazadora—. Tengo que subir dos tramos de escalera, cargada con una pesada bandeja. Y la artritis me está dando la lata. ¿Sugieres que lo haga otra vez esta noche?

—En seguida vuelvo —dijo Rukia, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta.

No le extrañaba que a la señora Kotetsu no le apeteciera subir aquellas escaleras, pensó un momento más tarde cuando llegaba a la tercera planta casi sin aliento. El pasillo era pequeño y oscuro. Podía oír ruido de alguien moviéndose detrás de la puerta del desván. La bandeja hacía demasiado ruido.

—No seas idiota —se dijo en un susurro mientras apoyaba la pesada bandeja en una rodilla y tomaba la llave—. Es inofensivo. Todo el mundo te lo ha dicho.

Aun así, le costó meter la llave en el cerrojo. Si estaba encerrado con llave, ¿cómo había podido acercarse a ella la noche anterior? Prefería no saberlo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Su mirada se clavó en Ichigo, que estaba sentado en un sofá.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, sin levantarse.

—La cena —replicó ella altivamente, entrando en la habitación.

—¿Y tú qué eres, el postre? —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras y entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro con un ruido sordo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¿Una compañera de cena? —sugirió él, y había una nota de esperanza detrás de su tono malhumorado.

—Inténtalo otra vez.

—¿O debería decir aquella frase de Rambo, «mi peor pesadilla»?

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír.

—Eso está más cerca de la verdad. Que disfrutes de la cena.

Lo oyó reír mientras bajaba la escalera. Y su buen humor no se desvaneció hasta que no se dio de bruces con Riruka.

* * *

><p><em>Kawaiii este capi es mi favorito... bueno ya entrare a la escuela y trata re de actualiza lo mas pronto posible ententido n.n<em>

_Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojere o nada qe hace dejenme un review_

_jajajaja ok exagero... espero qe le allaga agradado biiiie!_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Perdón, perdón, perdón los compensare con doble capi si n.n, esqe e tenido demasiados trabajos y el poco tiempo libre lo aprovecho para descansar... hata hoy tuve un tiempo para actualizar jajajajajajaja... bueno les dejo que lean n.n_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba? —la pregunta de Riruka fue casi un chillido.<p>

Rukia contuvo una respuesta instintivamente agresiva.

—Le ha subido la cena a Ichigo —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar con voz normal.

—¿Qué le pasa a la señora Kotetsu?

—La artritis le está dando la lata.

—El día que la señora Kotetsu no pueda subir dos tramos de escalera será el mismo que yo renuncie a los hombres. En otras palabras, antes se helará el infierno. Me sorprende que hayas logrado convencerla. Ichigo siempre ha sido su favorito. A los demás simplemente nos tolera, en cambio Ichigo tiene un lugar especial en su corazón.

—Yo no la he… —empezó a decir Rukia, pero decidió dejar el tema.

—Supongo que no pensarás bajar a cenar con ese atuendo —dijo Riruka, mirando sus vaqueros despreciativamente—. Retsu no lo toleraría.

Riruka, por supuesto, se había arreglado meticulosamente para la cena. Llevaba un vestido largo con pedrería, collar de perlas y unos diminutos pendientes de brillantes.

—Iba a cambiarme —dijo Rukia, pensando que lo que le apetecía en realidad era irse a la cocina con Hisan y la señora Kotetsu.

—Yo que tú, no lo haría —dijo Riruka—. Si hay algo que Retsu odie más que no arreglarse para la cena es que alguien llegue tarde. La familia se reúne en el salón a las seis para tomar el aperitivo y, en este momento, falta un minuto para las seis.

Riruka pasó por su lado dejando una estela de Channel. Rukia no pudo evitarlo y le sacó la lengua por la espalda.

En aquel momento, oyó a alguien chasqueando la lengua reprobadoramente. Rukia se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Tsukishima. Iba vestido de blanco, como el tío Shunsui, pero no llevaba la ropa con la misma naturalidad. El traje parecía demasiado limpio, el nudo de la corbata demasiado bien hecho.

—No es que te lo reproche —prosiguió él, saliendo al pasillo—. Mi hermanita tiende a producirle ese efecto a todo el mundo, tarde o temprano. Tú acabas de hacer lo que su último ex marido está haciendo, sólo que él lo hace en términos más legales.

—¿Por eso está ella aquí?

—¿Crees que Riruka preferiría no estar en la Maison Kurosaki si de ella dependiera? Pues estás en lo cierto. Antes tenía una jugosa renta de su primer marido, que le permitía vivir acomodadamente en Nueva Orleans, pero naturalmente, la perdió al volver a casarse. Y Vern, su segundo marido, no se siente ni mucho menos tan generoso. Por lo cual, Riruka tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta que sus abogados resuelvan estos asuntos mundanos.

—¿No eres tú quien se encarga de su divorcio?

Tsukishima sacudió la cabeza.

—En general, no es conveniente que los abogados representen a familiares.

—Me parece lógico.

Tsukishima titubeó.

—Supongo que estarás preguntándote por qué soy el abogado de Ichigo entonces.

—No sabía que lo fueras.

—Los primos no son lo mismo que los hermanos —prosiguió Tsukishima—. Y, naturalmente, Ichigo sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él que no fuera sobornar al jurado.

—Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano.

—Aun así, no conseguí que lo soltaran.

—No sabía que pudieran soltar a un… —no se le ocurrió una forma delicada de decirlo.

Tsukishima asintió al comprender su dilema.

—Es difícil encontrar una palabra adecuada, ¿verdad? «Psicópata» parece un poco exagerado. «Mentalmente enfermo», demasiado delicado. Ichigo prefiere que lo llamen simplemente «loco».

—De acuerdo. No sabía que se pudiera conseguir que soltaran a un loco.

—Al principio no usamos la eximente de locura. Tú no conociste a Orihime. Con un jurado apropiado, podríamos haber conseguido el veredicto de homicidio justificado. Aquella mujer era una bruja.

—¿Qué alegaste tú?

—Inocente. Además, fue lo que Ichigo aseguró ser hasta el momento mismo de la sentencia. Yo desde luego hice todo lo que pude, pero no conseguí conmover al jurado. Las pruebas circunstanciales eran demasiado abrumadoras. Y luego, naturalmente, él confesó.

—Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

—Sí, dadas las circunstancias, no lo hice mal. En este estado, existe la pena capital, no sé si lo sabes. Pero preocuparse por Peter es una pérdida de tiempo. La grand-mére me ha dicho que ibas a echarme una mano un par de días a la semana.

—Me gustaría. Quisiera vivir de mi propio trabajo.

—No te puedo pagar tanto. Desde luego, no lo que ganarías en Arizona. Éste es un lugar pequeño y perdido, y no tengo una clientela adinerada.

—Lo que a ti te parezca bien.

Tsukishima sonrió entonces. Su sonrisa le recordó demasiado a la de Seinosuke cuando trataba de salirse con la suya.

—Mi despacho está hecho un desastre, te lo advierto. Mi última secretaria tomó la baja por maternidad y no volvió, y he estado arreglándomelas como he podido con estudiantes que apenas sabían escribir a máquina.

—Yo no soy mucho mejor.

—Al menos, no estarás soltando risitas y escuchando a George Michael en tu walkman todo el rato.

—Si tuviera un walkman, probablemente estaría escuchando música country.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar de música country en esta casa —dijo Tsukishima, estremeciéndose—. Es parte del problema de Ichigo.

—¿Por qué?

Tsukishima pareció levemente sorprendido de que tuviera la audacia de preguntarlo. Antes de que pudiera responder, les llegó la voz del tío Shunsui por el hueco de la escalera.

—Grand-mére está preguntando por vosotros dos. Será mejor que os deis prisa si no queréis que se enfade.

Rukia miró a su tío político. Llevaba una copa en la mano e iba tan inmaculado como siempre.

—Hola, tío Shunsui —le caía bien el viejo borrachín—. Tengo que arreglarme antes.

Él sonrió. Claramente, a él también le caía bien Rukia.

—Hola, Rukia. Yo en tu lugar, bajaría inmediatamente. A grand-mére no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

—Prima —dijo Tsukishima ampulosamente, doblando el codo.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse de su brazo. Tras hacer acopio de coraje, descendió por la elegante escalinata de la Maison Kurosaki, con la cabeza bien alta.

—Bravo —susurró el tío Shunsui cuando pasaron por su lado.

Rukia estaba dispuesta a hacer frente a la desaprobación de Retsu. Afortunadamente, tenían un invitado.

—Doctor Urahara, esta joven tan desastrosamente vestida es Rukia Shiba, la viuda de Seinosuke —anunció Retsu—. Parece haber olvidado que nos arreglamos para cenar en la Maison Kurosaki.

Rukia se soltó de Tsukishima.

—Encantada. La abuela de mi marido parece haber olvidado que hay personas que no pueden permitirse el lujo de arreglarse para cenar —dijo en tono natural.

El doctor Uraha era un hombre de unos sesenta años, alto y con el pelo rubio. Era evidente que conocía a Retsu de toda la vida.

—Retsu tiene su propio concepto de la realidad —dijo, estrechándole la mano a Rukia—. Bienvenida a Louisiana, Rukia. Y bienvenida a Kurosaki Landing.

Retsu estaba claramente escandalizada.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho antes que no tenías ropa decente? —preguntó—. Riruka podría haberte prestado algo.

—No es muy probable —dijo lentamente Riruka—. Además, soy lo que se suele llamar menudita. Rukia es más bien mocetona, ¿verdad, querida? De líneas mucho más generosas.(¬¬ la envidia, jajajaja n.n)

Dado que Rukia consideraba que estaba demasiado flaca en aquel momento, los dardos no alcanzaron su destino.

—Gracias, de todas formas —murmuró, con un vestigio de sonrisa—. Ha sido un detalle tu ofrecimiento.

—Yo no he… —empezó Riruka con vehemencia.

—No deberías fumar —dijo el doctor Urahara severamente—. Sabes que no te sienta bien.

—Eso a usted no le importa.

—Yo te traje al mundo, damita. Y mantengo un interés en quienes he ayudado a nacer —dijo, mirándola enojadamente—. Fumar no te sienta bien y lo sabes.

—En este momento no me interesan los vicios de Riruka —anunció Retsu envaradamente—. Nos preocupa más el diagnóstico de Ichigo.

Rukia casi dio un salto.

—Esto no es de mi incumbencia —musitó, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Quédate aquí! —le ordenó Retsu—. Claro que es de tu incumbencia. Es un asunto familiar, y tú eres de la familia.

—Pronto te darás cuenta, querida, de que los Shiba y los Kurosaki son partidarios de decir las cosas claras —dijo el doctor Urahara con una sonrisa irónica.

A continuación, se sentó junto a Soi-fong, delante del sillón-trono de Retsu.

—Tengo que decirte, Retsu, que no estoy contento. No está respondiendo a los medicamentos y aún puede verse afectado por ataques agresivos y destructivos.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, entonces? —dijo sarcásticamente Riruka.

—Creo que vamos a tener que someterlo a tratamiento otra vez —prosiguió suavemente el doctor Urahara, sin hacer caso de la interrupción.

—De alguna forma, esperaba que dijera algo así —dijo Retsu, y su tono era también inesperadamente irónico—. ¿Cuándo?

—Pronto. Tengo que hacer algunos preparativos, naturalmente. La semana que viene, probablemente.

—Durante el Mardi Gras. ¿No tendrá problemas para ingresarlo en el hospital? Supongo que lo llevará a la misma pequeña institución privada de las otras veces.

—Esa es mi intención. El personal de Shady Oaks es de lo más competente y dedicado. Creo que lo aceptarán, aunque sea avisando con tan poca antelación y en un momento de ocupación máxima.

—Vas a pasar un Mardi Gras solitario, grand-mére —murmuró Tsukishima—. ¿Preferirías que nos quedáramos a hacerte compañía?

—Desde luego que no. La señora Kotetsu, Hisana y yo nos lo pasaremos estupendamente sin vosotros peleándoos alrededor.

—Tú vendrás, naturalmente, prima —dijo Tsukishima volviéndose hacia Rukia.

—No, gracias —ella se apresuró a rechazar la invitación.

—¿Que no quieres ir al Mardi Gras de Nueva Orleans? —preguntó Riruka incrédulamente—. Tal vez sea a ella a la que hay que meter en el manicomio, Doc.

—Tengo que empezar a trabajar —respondió Rukia, pensando en su coche estropeado y en lo mucho que deseaba largarse con su hija de la Maison Kurosaki.

—No habrá nada de trabajo mientras yo esté en Nueva Orleans, Rukia —dijo Tsukishima suavemente—. No te preocupes, no estaremos fuera tanto tiempo, y yo me ocuparé personalmente de que te lo pases maravillosamente. Prométeme que te lo pensarás.

Ella hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo al fin.

—¿Podríamos volver al tema principal? —preguntó severamente Retsu.

—¿Qué más hay que decir? Ichigo está chiflado, y cada vez más, y Doc va a quitárnoslo de encima por una temporada —dijo Riruka, apagando el cigarrillo—. Caso cerrado.

—¿Lo está? —preguntó Rukia mientras Tsukishima la tomaba del brazo y emprendían la marcha hacia el comedor.

—¿Está qué?

—¿Está cerrado el caso?

—Naturalmente. Lo condenaron y confesó. Tres expertos estatales certificaron que estaba loco.

—¿Qué ocurre si se recupera? ¿Iría a la cárcel o quedaría libre?

—Es una buena pregunta —dijo Tsukishima ayudándola a sentarse a la mesa.

—¿No sabes la respuesta? Eres su abogado.

—No es tan sencillo —murmuró él.

—Dejad de murmurar —ordenó Retsu—. Si tenéis algo que decir, decidlo en voz alta para que lo oiga todo el mundo.

—Nada, grand-mére —dijo Tsukishima—. Hablábamos del tiempo.

Rukia contempló la lluvia a través de los cristales de la ventana de la cocina. Eran más de las diez y la habitación estaba vacía. La señora Kotetsu se había ido a casa. Hisana estaba acostada. Y los Shiba y los Kurosaki estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: discutir y cotillear.

Ella se encontraba sola en la oscuridad, buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad para pensar.

No quería ir a Nueva Orleans a pasar el Mardi Gras con desconocidos. No estaba de humor para la alegría del famoso carnaval.

Se sentía muy cansada. El cansancio parecía habérsele metido hasta los huesos. Pero algo le impedía ir a acostarse.

Y sabía lo que era, naturalmente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza al hombre del desván y la bandeja con los platos.

No había pensado en ello hasta que la señora Kotetsu no se había marchado. Podían quedarse allí arriba, por supuesto, y ya los recogerían por la mañana cuando alguien fuera a llevarle el desayuno.

No hacía falta que subiera a buscarlos. Y si tenía ganas de compañía, podía volver al salón, donde estaba el encantador y educado Tuskishima. O podía irse a la cama.

Pero sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, fuera o no sensato.

.

.

Ichigo se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dejando que la música de La flauta mágica lo envolviera. Estiró las piernas hacia adelante, procurando dejar la mente en blanco. En vano.

Había conseguido arreglárselas bastante bien hasta que Rukia Shiba había aparecido por la casa. Tenía que sacarla de su mente como fuera. Y dado el recelo que mostraba hacia él, probablemente le daría amplias oportunidades de conseguirlo. Era muy poco probable que la fuerte atracción que sentía por ella fuera recíproca, después de lo que le habrían contado sobre él. Probablemente no volvería a verla en días.

Oyó la suave llamada a la puerta y luego el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. Se quedó inmóvil. Sería Tsukishima. O el tío Shunsui con una botella.

Había apagado casi todas las luces, dejando la habitación en penumbra y, cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz del vestíbulo recortó una silueta. Demasiado baja para ser Riruka, pensó, invadido por una súbita sensación de alivio y expectación.

—Ichigo —dijo ella, con voz definitivamente nerviosa—. He venido a recoger los platos.

«Sí, claro», pensó él. Aquello respondía a su pregunta.

—Ya los he fregado —dijo él en tono tranquilo, elevando la voz un poco por encima de la música—. Siéntate.

—Tengo que bajar…

—No te apetece estar con ellos. Siéntate aquí, Rukia. El sofá es grande y no voy a tocarte. Confía en mí —dijo él, sabiendo lo ridículo que le sonaría aquello a una mujer que le creía capaz de un crimen.

La puerta se cerró. Cuando los ojos de Ichigo se acostumbraron otra vez a la penumbra, vio que Rukia se había sentado lo más lejos posible, en el otro extremo del sofá.

La oscuridad ocultó su sonrisa irónica.

—Tranquila, Rukia. Escucha la música y déjate llevar. Sólo un momento.

—Sólo un momento —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

Él contempló cómo su respiración se hacía más lenta y profunda mientras la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. La contempló mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin moverse. Aquella mujer se había forzado demasiado. Las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos lo atestiguaban.

Se acercó más a ella y contempló su rostro dormido. Le gustaría ver aquella melena negra extendida sobre la almohada junto a él. Le gustaría ver aquel rostro dormido en su lecho. Que fuera lo primero que vieran sus ojos por la mañana y no las rejas de las ventanas.

¿Por qué había subido allí esa noche? Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera los mismos criterios morales, o la ausencia de ellos, que Riruka, y que anduviera tras un revolcón rápido. Pero, por alguna razón, dudaba de aquella explicación. Se comportaba con demasiada dignidad; había demasiado dolor tras aquellos fogosos ojos violetas.

Y por mucho que le agradara la noción de que se sentía atraída por él, cabía la posibilidad de que no fueran más que falsas esperanzas por su parte. Tal vez la deseaba tanto que imaginaba que ella lo deseaba de la misma forma a él.

No, la explicación lógica era que le tenía miedo. Y siendo como era una madre protectora, había subido para hacer frente a sus miedos.

Ichigo se quedó un momento contemplando sus rasgos. Su pelo negro, sus largas pestañas, su nariz lijeramente pecosa.

Y su boca. Sensual y vulnerable, con los labios levemente entreabiertos. No pudo resistirlo; sabiendo que estaba rondando el peligro, se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó suavemente esos labios con los suyos.

Ella no se despertó ni se movió. Suspiró, dejando escapar un suspiro dulce y anhelante, y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener las manos quietas.

Se echó hacia atrás, lejos de la tentación. Ella necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo en algún lugar de la Maison Kurosaki. Si su refugio era la guarida de un loco, que lo fuera. Recostándose, se dispuso a velar su sueño, mientras la lluvia golpeaba monótonamente afuera y la música de Mozart flotaba alrededor de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojere o nada qe hace dejenme un review<em>

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Aqui les dejo el segundo capi... disfrutenlo n.n, por cierto gracias a los que leen y me deja sus reviews_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Rukia no se sentía mucho mejor allí, encerrada en la Maison Kurosaki. Aunque, desde luego, los últimos días habían sido considerablemente mejores que el primero. Hisana se había adaptado con asombrosa facilidad al colegio y parecía encantada con la vieja mansión y sus habitantes. A Rukia le había costado, pero finalmente se había sentido capaz de bajar la guardia. Todo el mundo en la casa le deseaba lo mejor a su hija, y entre su legión de protectores estaban la señora Kotetsu, el tío Shunsui, Retsu e Ichigo.<p>

Ichigo. No era exactamente la persona en la que más le tranquilizara pensar. Si tuviera el menor mentido común, no confiaría en él en absoluto.

Tal vez tuviera que ver con aquella primera noche, cuando se había quedado dormida en su habitación escuchando a Mozart.

Había tenido los sueños más extraños y relajantes y, cuando se había despertado, se había encontrado con que Ichigo estaba profundamente dormido junto a ella en el sofá. No se había movido, asustada al principio. Pero a medida que el cielo se había ido haciendo más brillante y azul a través de la ventana, había sentido que el miedo la abandonaba.

Lo había estado contemplando mientras dormía. Se movía en sueños, y murmuraba algo entre dientes. Mientras bajaba las escaleras un instante después, tras cerrar silenciosamente la puerta, se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho él: «Orihime». Su esposa asesinada.

Menos mal que nadie la había visto bajando de puntillas las escaleras a las seis y pico de la mañana. Y las pocas veces que había vuelto a ver a Ichigo desde entonces él no había hecho ni la menor mención al asunto. Debía haberse quedado dormido tan rápida y profundamente como ella y probablemente no se había dado ni cuenta de que la viuda de su primo había sido tan loca como para quedarse dormida en aquel incómodo sofá.

Se aseguraría de que no se repitiera aquella visita. Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza, había fingido que le dolía un tobillo y había estado tres días cojeando, satisfecha por no tener que volver a hacer frente a la tentación. Ichigo no había bajado a cenar con ellos tampoco, pero de vez en cuando, salía a trabajar al jardín.

Si conseguía mantener las distancias, tal vez ella y Hisana pudieran quedarse allí por una temporada. Quizás hasta el final del año escolar. Así tendría cuatro meses para recuperarse un poco y tal vez reunir dinero suficiente para ir a Florida y alquilar un pequeño apartamento cerca de donde vivía su madre.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Cuatro meses compartiendo el mismo techo con alguien tan complejo como Ichigo Kurosaki no era precisamente su idea de diversión. Pero podía hacerlo por el bien de Hisana.

Quedaban tres días para la semana de carnaval en Nueva Orleans, tres días para Mardi Gras. No pensaba ir, pero nadie parecía creerla. No tenía la menor intención de dejar a su hija sola en una casa con dos ancianas y un asesino demente, por mucho que su intuición le dijera que no corría peligro.

Tsukishima, a pesar de sus modales suaves, se estaba mostrando asombrosamente obstinado, y seguía haciendo planes para los festejos de Nueva Orleans.

Ya había ido a trabajar un día a su despacho y, aunque el desorden reinante la había dejado horrorizada, sus avergonzadas disculpas le habían llegado al corazón.

—¿Qué haces, mamá? —dijo Hisana, entrando en la biblioteca.

—Pensando en Florida —dijo Rukia—. Ven a mi lado y cuéntame cómo te ha ido, nena.

Hisana se sentó en su regazo.

—No me llames «nena».

—Sí, señor.

Hisana se rió.

—Señor tampoco.

—Muy bien, chica. Lo que tú digas. ¿Qué has hecho hoy en clase?

—No mucho. Nos han hablado de la Guerra entre los Estados. Luego me he peleado con Hiyori Sarugaki (N/A lo siento pero no se me ocurrio nadie más) y le he ganado. O le habría ganado, si la profesora no nos hubiera separado.

—¿Y por qué te has peleado con Hiyori Sarugaki?

—Montones de cosas. ¡Ojalá la señorita Hinamori no nos hubiera separado! Primero, le estaba tirando piedras a un gato. Y me ha dicho que yo era una yanqui y que no me quería ni ver.

—Un encanto —murmuró Rukia—. Aun así, no tenías que haberle pegado —dijo con muy poca convicción.

—Y luego me ha dicho que vivía con un loco. Ha dicho que el tío Ichigo es un chiflado. Entonces fue cuando le di bien. El tío Ichigo es muy amigo mío —dijo con gran dignidad—. Tenemos que defender a los buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Rukia, esperando que la siguiente pregunta no se produjera.

Pero naturalmente, se produjo.

—¿Está loco el tío Ichigo, mamá?

—Tú tío Ichigo está enfermo, cariño. Tiene una enfermedad, eso es todo. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Hisana apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rukia, suspirando.

—Tendría que haberle puesto un ojo morado a Hiyori. Se lo merecía.

—Tal vez la próxima vez, cariño —dijo Rukia, abrazándola con fuerza.

—La grand-mére me ha dicho que tengo que bajar a cenar esta noche —dijo Hisana al cabo de un momento—. Ha hecho que la tía Riruka compre vestidos para mí, y tengo que ponérmelos. Y yo no quiero. Quiero cenar con Isane y el tío Ichigo.

—¿Isane?

—La señora Kotetsu —le explicó Hisana—. Así es como la llama el tío Ichigo y ella me ha dicho que yo también puedo. A Ichigo no le gusta cenar abajo, y a mí tampoco.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. ¿Has estado cenando en el desván con Ichigo y la señora Kotetsu?

—Claro. La he ayudado a subir la bandeja.

Y ella fingiendo que se había torcido el tobillo, pensó Rukia sarcásticamente. En sus esfuerzos por evitar a Ichigo, había dejado a su hija sola ante el peligro.

—Creía que te gustaba la grand-mére —le dijo a su hija.

—Y me gusta. Aunque esté diciéndome todo el rato lo que tengo que hacer. Y me gustan el tío Shunsui y la tía Soi-fong. E incluso el tío Tsukishima no está mal. Pero Ichigo es el que más me gusta.

—Ha sido un detalle por parte de Riruka comprarte vestidos. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ponértelos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hisana de mala gana—. Pero no me ha comprado vestidos sólo a mí. La grand-mére dijo que estaba harta de verte con el mismo harapo negro y le ha dicho que te comprara un par de vestidos a ti también. Los ha dejado en tu habitación.

Por el bien de Hisana, Rukia fingió entusiasmo, por mucho que aborreciera la idea de que Riruka hubiera elegido ropa para ella.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a estar guapísimas esta noche, ¿no?

—Sí, guapísimas —dijo Hisana sombríamente—. Espera a ver los vestidos.

Rukia supo antes incluso de abrir el armario de la ropa que los vestidos que Riruka había comprado para ella serían de color rosa. Aun así, tuvo que contener una exclamación de horror al verlos. Había dos, los dos demasiado cortos, con abundancia de frunces, botones y lazos. Y aquel tono particular de rosa, era el color que peor le sentaba. Hacía que su pelo pareciera opaco, su cutis pastoso, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Estuvo a punto de agarrar los vestidos y tirarlos a la basura.

Y lo habría hecho, si no hubiera sido por Hisana. No podía decirle a su hija que se pusiera el vestido y luego negarse a hacerlo ella.

El resultado final era realmente espeluznante, pensó Rukia ante su imagen en el espejo. La ajustada falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto una gran longitud de sus esbeltas piernas. El escote era demasiado bajo y los frunces eran absurdos. La combinación de colores era una ofensa para la vista.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Rukia se puso los zapatos de tacón y salió de la habitación. Aquel horroroso atuendo tendría al menos un efecto positivo. Tsukishima dejaría de intentar que lo acompañara al Mardi Gras.

La puerta de Hisana se abrió también y su hija salió al pasillo. Por un momento, las dos se quedaron mirando. Rukia se mordió el labio con fuerza y contempló a su hija.

Riruka se había superado verdaderamente. El vestido de Hisana era del mismo tono de rosa, pero aún más abarrotado de frunces y lazos. La falda de tafetán se alzaba completamente tiesa y las mangas de globo hacía que sus brazos pecosos parecieran increíblemente flacos. Aquello, unido a la expresión furibunda de Hisana y a su corto pelo negro, contribuía a que el efecto fuera pavoroso.

—Querida —dijo Rukia tratando de contener la risa—. Estás…

—Estoy tan vomitiva como tú, mamá —dijo Hisana, observando a su madre con expresión sombría—. ¿Realmente tenemos que llevar esto?

Por un instante, Rukia estuvo tentada de decir que no. Pero aquello supondría un triunfo para Riruka, y Rukia no estaba dispuesta a que eso ocurriera.

—Mira el lado bueno. Al menos Hiyori Sarugakino te verá con esto puesto.

Hisana asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a su madre.

Los otros ya estaban reunidos en el salón cuando Hisana y Rukia hicieron su entrada triunfal. Todas las conversaciones cesaron y todo el mundo contempló a la madre y la hija con incredulidad y horror.

El tío Shunsui fue el primero en moverse, dirigiéndose directamente al bar para prepararse una copa. Riruka contuvo una risita y encendió otro cigarrillo, y Tsukishima se ajustó el cuello de la camisa.

—Bueno —dijo Retsu cautelosamente—. Estáis las dos muy… guapas. ¿Los habéis… eh… elegido vosotras?

—No, grand-mére —anunció Hisana con precoz malicia—. Tenemos que agradecerle estos vestidos a la tía Riruka.

—Te dije que me llamaras Riruka —dijo Riruka—. Soy tu prima, no tu tía. Y lo de tía Riruka me hace sentir vieja.

—Eres vieja —dijo Hisana con devastadora franqueza—. No tan vieja como la grand-mére y la tía Soi-fong, claro, pero eres más vieja que mi madre. Tal vez si no te pusieras tanto maquillaje…

—Ya basta, Hisana —dijo Rukia, aceptando la copa que le tendía Shunsui con mayor gratitud que nunca—. Dale las gracias a la tía Riruka por el vestido.

—Gracias, tía Riruka —musitó Hisana.

—Otra velada feliz en la Maison Kurosaki —dijo Tsukishima.

—Rukia…

La tranquila voz de la tía Soi-fong intervino en la refriega, y todo el mundo se volvió para escuchar, tan poco acostumbrados como estaban a oírle pronunciar una palabra a la extraña mujer.

—¿Sí, tía Soi-fong? —dijo Rukia, dando un sorbo a su copa.

—Ese color no te sienta bien, querida —dijo dulcemente Soi-fong.

—Ya lo sabe, madre —murmuró con irritación Riruka.

—Y es un poco demasiado corto.

—Déjalo, Riruka —dijo bruscamente Retsu, mirando con enojo a Riruka—. Tendremos que buscaros algo más apropiado. Y… ¿Riruka?

—Sí, grand-mére —dijo Riruka, repentinamente sumisa.

—Creo que el vestido de Rukia es más apropiado para alguien de tu talla y tu cutis. Quiero que te lo pongas mañana por la noche.

—No voy a estar aquí para la cena mañana por la noche, grand-mére. Me voy a la ciudad con los Vizard.(N/A: no es un apellido, pero suena bien :D)

—Exactamente —dijo Retsu.

—¿No esperarás que me vean en público con esa cosa?

—Sí, Riruka —dijo Retsu—. O no aparezcas por aquí después del Mardi Gras.

—Sí, grand-mére —dijo Riruka, con expresión al mismo tiempo furibunda y resignada.

—Y ahora —dijo Retsu—, ven a sentarte a mi lado, Hisana, y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el día.

Rukia contuvo el aliento, confiando en que Hisana omitiera su escaramuza con Hiyori Sarugaki.

—Mi hermana es una bruja —murmuró Tsukishima al oído de Rukia.

—No es ésa exactamente la palabra que hubiera usado yo —dijo Rukia—, pero estoy de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes por el Mardi Gras —añadió él.

—No estoy preocupada.

—Porque vamos a ir con disfraz. Le diré a una de nuestras primas Kurosaki que te busque uno. Puedes fiarte más de ellas que de mi hermana.

—Puedo fiarme de cualquier persona más que de tu hermana. Pero no voy a ir, Tsukishima.

—Claro que sí —dijo él tranquilamente—. No podemos permitir que una recién llegada a Louisiana se pierda su primer Mardi Gras.

—¿No huele a humo de cigarrillo? —dijo una nueva voz desde la puerta.

La respuesta de Riruka fue una maldición muy poco femenina mientras apagaba furiosamente el suyo.

—Lárgate —le soltó—. Deberían tenerte encadenado en el desván.

Ichigo entró en la habitación. Al ver a Rukia y Hisana se detuvo en seco.

—Santo Dios —dijo—. ¿Qué es eso que lleváis puesto?

Hisana se levantó de un salto e hizo una pirueta.

—¿Es que no te gusta, tío Ichigo?

—No, no me gusta. Quienquiera que sea el culpable de haberte metido en ese disfraz debería ser fusilado —sus ojos se clavaron en los de Rukia por un instante y luego se deslizaron por su figura desastrosamente ataviada—. Estás espantosa.

Rukia tuvo que resistir el impulso de hacer ella también una pirueta.

—Oh, no está tan mal —dijo, aleteando las pestañas—. Es muy femenino.

—No te molestes, Ichigo —dijo Retsu irónicamente—. La culpable ya ha sido castigada.

Los ojos de Ichigo se clavaron en Riruka, que se sonrojó.

—No creía que fueras a bajar esta noche.

—Ni yo tampoco, hasta que me di cuenta de que me había quedado sin mi compañera de cena. Hisana, chère, tu mamá debería haberte enseñado que no se falta a una cita sin avisar previamente.

—Tío Ichigo —replicó ella—, yo hago lo que mi madre me dice. Y me ha dicho que tenía que venir aquí.

—¡Qué cruel, Rukia! —exclamó él—. Tal vez te merezcas ese espantoso vestido.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, tío Ichigo? —le preguntó inocentemente Hisana.

—Me encuentro bien —dijo Ichigo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podía estar mal?

—Mi madre —dijo Hisana.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho tu madre? —preguntó él con voz muy suave.

—Creo que la cena ya está lista —dijo Rukia desesperadamente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre, Hisana? —repitió él tomando a Rukia del brazo con firmeza.

—Me ha dicho que estabas muy enfermo. A mí no me parecías enfermo, pero supongo que es algo que nunca se sabe. Si quieres alguna de mis pastillas para el dolor de tripa, estoy segura de que mamá te la dejará tomar —lo miró ansiosamente—. No quiero que te pongas enfermo y te mueras, tío Ichigo.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, con los ojos clavados en ellos y en Rukia.

—No voy a morirme, chère —dijo él en tono neutro—. Y gracias por ofrecerme tu medicina, pero es un tipo diferente de enfermedad. De la que no me gusta hablar.

—Ya sé cuál es —dijo Hisana—. Pero creía que eso sólo les ocurría a las mujeres.

Ichigo emitió un sonido estrangulado y, por un breve instante de pánico, Rukia creyó que iba a tener uno de sus ataques. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba riéndose.

—Ponme una copa, Shunsui —dijo, soltando a Rukia—. La necesito.

—Desde luego.

—Vamos a echarte de menos en el Mardi Gras la semana que viene, Ichigo —intervino Tsukishima.

—Esa no es precisamente la forma más delicada que conozco de aliviar una situación incómoda, primo —dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba junto a Hisana en el sofá—. Quizás me escape de mi cárcel y me reúna contigo.

—Tú no estás en la cárcel, tío Ichigo —dijo Hisana.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Ah, no? Hay muchos tipos de cárceles, ma petite.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Tsukushima, escandalizado.

—No, no hablo en serio. ¿Por qué iba a querer celebrar el carnaval en Nueva Orleans cuando todas las mujeres guapas se van a quedar aquí?

—No es que no admire tus gustos, Ichigo —dijo Retsu con cierta aspereza—, pero las únicas mujeres que van a quedarse aquí son la señora Kotetsu, Hisana y yo. Hasta Soi-fong se va a visitar a unas amigas.

Rukia pudo sentir sus ojos cafes sobre ella.

—¿Quieres decir que la prima Rukia va a tener su primer contacto con el Mardi Gras de Nueva Orleans? —murmuró—. Tal vez me escape, después de todo.

No lo había dicho en serio, naturalmente, pensó Ichigo más tarde… Por supuesto, podía salir a disfrutar del Mardi Gras si le apetecía. Pero lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era la proximidad de Rukia Kuchiki Shiba.

No, se quedaría en su jaula dorada, trabajando en su libro y evitando la tentación. Tal vez Rukia se enamorara de cualquier otro primo Kurosaki y se largara.

Se recostó en el sofá y suspiró. Si al menos la vida fuera más fácil… Si las cosas fueran como debían, él se habría casado con Rukia y Seinosuke se hubiera quedado con la insaciable Orihime. Y Hisana podría haber sido su hija.

Pero era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en cómo podía haber sido la vida. Orihime aborrecía a los niños, así que no habían tenido ninguno en sus diez años de matrimonio. Seinosuke no había apreciado lo que tenía, ni a su esposa ni a su hija. Sin embargo, la vida seguía, y Rukia tenía aún muchas posibilidades de llevar una vida plena y feliz.

Al contrario que Kaien Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. Quien, tal como estaban las cosas, tal vez se pasara el resto de su vida encerrado en el desván de su abuela, pagando por un crimen que no había cometido.

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojere o nada qe hace dejenme un review<em>

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Sorry pero bueno aprovechare el dia libre y subire 2 n.n espero qe les guste y gracias por los reviews. Este capi esta super lindo n/n jajajajajaja_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>—Vamos a terminar —dijo Tsukishima.<p>

Rukia alzó la vista de la destartalada máquina de escribir eléctrica y se frotó la nuca. Llevaba cuatro horas intentando poner un poco de orden en el despacho de Tsukishima, situado en un edificio de ladrillo en el centro del pueblecito de Kurosaki Landing.

—Son sólo las cuatro —señaló—. Creía que íbamos a trabajar hasta las cinco.

—No me apetece. Además, contigo aquí, he conseguido hacer más en dos días que en el mes y medio pasado. No sé cómo me las arreglaba sin ti.

No muy bien, pensó Rukia, desconectando la máquina. Tsukishima no se mataba a trabajar. Se tomaba dos horas para el almuerzo y era más dado a flirtear y cotillear con ella que a trabajar de verdad. Rukia se dijo que no le importaba siempre que le pagara su sueldo, por escaso que fuera. Si quería pagarle para hacerla perder el tiempo, era su problema.

—Eres muy amable —dijo ella—, pero no me importa nada trabajar una hora más…

—No. Quiero enseñarte algo.

—Tengo que volver a casa con Hisana.

—Está de camino. Más o menos. Quiero enseñarte la casa que voy a comprar. Te gustará, estoy seguro.

Parecía casi patéticamente ansioso de conseguir su aprobación.

—Bueno, si está de camino…

No estaba muy segura de qué esperaba cuando se montó en el coche de Tsukishima. Era un hombre lleno de contradicciones. Su coche, por ejemplo. Se había quedado muy sorprendida el primer día, cuando había visto que se trataba de un Jaguar SJS. Era un coche que no correspondía a su imagen en absoluto y, realmente, no lo conducía con mucha pericia. Ella siempre había soñado con tener un Jaguar, y el trayecto del trabajo a casa y viceversa dos días a la semana era uno de los mejores momentos.

Al cabo de un rato, tras avanzar a lo largo de una carretera flanqueada por todo tipo de edificaciones, llegaron a un estrechamiento en una zona donde las casas estaban más espaciadas. Luego, Tsukishima se internó por una sinuosa carretera local hasta detenerse.

—¿Qué te parece?

Por un momento, Rukia se quedó sin habla. Toda la vida había soñado con una casa así. No era grande. No era nueva. No era impresionante. Era un chalé de aspecto algo destartalado, con ventanas de todas las formas y tamaños. Tenía un gran porche y resultaba tremendamente acogedor. Un hombre debía de tener mucha sensibilidad para que le gustara una casa como aquella, y Tsukishima subió muchos puntos en su consideración.

—Es preciosa —dijo ella—. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Desde luego. He traído las llaves.

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, como un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

El interior de la casa estaba en mejor estado que la fachada. Alguien había empezado a arreglarla…, el anterior dueño, sin duda. La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas y la enorme chimenea de piedra resultaba muy acogedora.

Se olvidó de Tsukishima y se puso a explorar la casa, subiendo los tres escalones que llevaban al comedor y los cinco que bajaban hasta la cocina. En la segunda planta había cinco dormitorios, muy pequeños y de formas extrañas, pero todos muy acogedores. Pero su habitación preferida fue la biblioteca.

Las estanterías que cubrían las paredes estaban recién construidas y vacías. Si se hubiera tratado de su casa, habría llenado aquellas estanterías lo antes posible. Había tenido que dejar todos sus libros en su apartamento de Tucson y aquella era una de sus mayores pérdidas. Estaba deseando rehacer su biblioteca.

Tsukishima apareció en la puerta, y su expresión aprensiva se disolvió inmediatamente al ver la de deleite en el rostro de Rukia.

—Tsukishima, es maravillosa —dijo ella, sin aliento—. Es un absoluto tesoro. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

—Está medio cayéndose —dijo él modestamente.

—Pero alguien ya ha estado trabajando en ella. Debió de quedarse sin dinero antes de acabar de arreglarla. Está claro que debía de gustarle esta casa tanto como a ti.

—Es una casa bonita —dijo él, mirando a su alrededor con incertidumbre.

—¿Cuándo vas a trasladarte?

—Hay un pequeño problema con las escrituras. El anterior dueño no está seguro de querer venderla, pero lo estoy convenciendo. Espero cerrar el trato en un mes. Me preguntaba si querrías ayudarme. No sé mucho sobre cómo decorar una casa. Tal vez pudieras ayudarme a elegir los muebles, las alfombras y eso.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando un momento. Tal vez dos Seinosuke en una vida no estuvieran tan mal, sobre todo si uno de ellos tenía una profesión decente y una casa como aquella. Ella deseaba aquella casa. Era la materialización de un sueño.

Rápidamente, puso freno a su entusiasmo. Aquella casa era de Tsukishima, no suya. No iba a venderse por una casa, ¿verdad? Aunque viniera acompañada de un hombre guapo y un Jaguar SJS. Por primera vez, pudo entender que alguien se casara por dinero. Aunque no era dinero lo que ella deseaba. Era seguridad, para ella y para su hija. Y aquella hermosa casa.

De hecho, no se la estaba ofreciendo. Probablemente, Tsukishima estaría comprometido, o al menos, interesado en alguna bella sureña. Si no, ¿para qué iba a comprar una casa?

—Me encantaría ayudarte —dijo cautelosamente—. Pero, ¿no hay nadie más…?

—Nadie —dijo él inmediatamente—. Excepto mi hermana, y no quiero ni pensar en que mi dormitorio termine pareciéndose a ese vestido tuyo de anoche.

Rukia se rió.

—No, desde luego, sería horrible. Es una casa preciosa, Tsukishima. Estaré encantada de ayudarte.

Él pareció complacido.

—Podemos ir a comprar los muebles cuando regresemos del Mardi Gras. Tendré que llamar a los pintores también. Y creo que voy a hacer que los carpinteros arranquen las estanterías de los dormitorios. Realmente no las necesito…

—¡No! —le suplicó ella—. Son una de las cosas más bonitas de la casa.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó él dubitativamente—. No creo que llegue a llenarlas nunca. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de espacio que hay en la biblioteca.

—Pero quizás a tu esposa le encanten los libros. Cuando te cases, quiero decir.

—Tal vez —dijo él dubitativamente—. ¿A ti te gustan los libros?

—Me encantan.

Él asintió.

—Entonces, las dejaré. Tal vez podamos ir de librerías cuando regresemos del Mardi Gras.

—Tsukishima, no voy a ir al Mardi Gras. No voy a dejar a Hisana sola en la Maison Kurosaki.

—No va a estar sola. La grand-mére e Isane estarán con ella.

—E Ichigo.

El nombre quedó suspendido entre ellos como una nube oscura.

Tskishima asintió.

—E Ichigo. Te aseguro que no va a hacer ningún daño a Hisana. Le encantan los niños, siempre le han encantado. Por eso es tan buen profesor. Hasta los chicos de la universidad se quedaban escuchándolo embobados.

—No voy a ir, Tsukishima.

—Ya veremos —dijo él obstinadamente mientras salían de la casa.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras avanzaban por la carretera, él habló de nuevo:

—Creía que te gustaba Ichigo.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso?

—¿No es cierto?

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Sí, me gusta —dijo al fin lentamente—. Pero no me gusta lo que hizo.

—No me extraña —dijo Tsukishima, suspirando—. Es un hombre enfermo, Rukia.

—¡Me dijiste que era inofensivo!

—Lo es, lo es. Eso no quiere decir que no esté muy perturbado. Yo lo representé y lo sé muy bien. Me tuvo completamente engañado. No me gustaría que pensaras que él… que está…

Estaba balbuceando y Rukia se preguntó si también se había quedado sin palabras en la sala del juicio. Si no sería aquella una de las razones por las que Ichigo había sido condenado.

No. Ichigo había confesado. Estaba condenado por un crimen que había cometido.

—No te preocupes por mí, Tsukishima. Sé cuidar de mí misma y de Hisana. Llevo bastante tiempo haciéndolo.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda. Pero gracias por ofrecérmela.

—¿Vendrás conmigo, entonces? —insistió él—. Puede que no tenga aspecto de caballero de armadura reluciente, pero puedo llegar a ser muy testarudo.

Ella le sonrió.

—A mí me parece que eres muy heroico. Si necesito ayuda, acudiré a ti. Ya lo he hecho. Este trabajo significa mucho para mí. Es el primer paso hacia la independencia.

—La grand-mére no aprueba la independencia.

—No, ¿verdad? —dijo Rukia—. Hay veces en que yo no apruebo a la grand-mére.

Tsukishima pareció levemente consternado ante aquella herejía mientras detenía el coche.

—Que no te oiga decir eso.

—Se lo diría a la cara.

—Estoy seguro —dijo él en tono admirativo—. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta antes de entrar? No tenemos que estar en el salón hasta las seis.

—Otro día —dijo ella, saliendo del coche—. Quiero ver cómo está Hisana.

—Hisana está bien, Rukia —dijo él en tono levemente frustrado.

Ella no respondió y entró en el vestíbulo de la casa.

La señora Kotetsu le dijo que no había visto a Hisana. Soi-fong y Retsu estaban completamente dormidas en el salón.

Por mucho que lo detestara, tendría que subir a preguntarle a Riruka. Subió a su habitación y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. Riruka tardó un momento en responder.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo, abriendo apenas la puerta y mirándola malhumoradamente por una rendija.

—¿Has visto a Hisana?

—No se ha acercado a mí. Es lo bastante sensata.

—Nadie la ha visto —dijo Rukia con cierto tono de desesperación.

—¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a nuestro Barbazul particular? —dijo Riruka, abriendo un poco más la puerta.

Sí, claro, aquello era lo que tenía que hacer. Por muy poco que le apeteciera, tendría que subir al desván. Tenía que encontrar a su hija.

El sonido de voces detrás de la pesada puerta le resultó tranquilizador. No se oía solamente la voz grave de Ichigo, sino la de otro hombre, que Rukia supuso que sería uno de los vigilantes. Estaban riéndose y la voz más aguda de Hisana se unió a las de ellos.

No estaba echado el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió con facilidad. Rukia entró silenciosamente, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡Ful! —dijo Hisana triunfalmente, ajena a la presencia de su madre mientras lanzaba las cartas sobre la mesa.

—No hay quien te gane —dijo el vigilante jovialmente, empujando un montón de caramelos hacia las ávidas manos de Hisana.

Pero Ichigo había visto a Rukia. Se la quedó mirando, inmóvil, con las cartas aún en la mano.

En sus ojos violetas había recelo. Al cabo de un momento, los otros se dieron cuenta también de la presencia de Rukia.

—Hola, mamá —la saludó Hisana alegremente—. Mira cuántos caramelos he ganado.

—Se te van a picar los dientes —dijo en el tono más neutro que pudo.

—No me los voy a comer todos a la vez, mamá.

Empezó a meterse caramelos en los bolsillos.

—¡Eh, oye! ¿No me vas a dar la oportunidad de recuperar algunos? —preguntó el vigilante alegremente—. Me has dejado sin ninguno.

—Ni hablar, Renji. Estos son míos. Un ganador sabe cuándo debe retirarse —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Me querías para algo, mamá?

—Luego. Ve abajo y arréglate para la cena.

Estaba orgullosa de lo calmada que sonaba su voz. Había logrado engañar incluso a su hija.

Ichigo aún no se había movido de su sitio. A los otros podía parecerles que Rukia estaba calmada, pero él era demasiado perspicaz.

—Renji —dijo, levantándose—. ¿Por qué no bajas a ver si Isane tiene lista la cena ya?

Renji miró a Rukia y a Ichigo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites —dijo Ichigo, sin apartar los ojos de Rukia.

—Muy bien. Espera, petite —dijo a Hisana mientras los dos salían de la habitación—. Quiero que me cuentes tus secretos de juego.

—Hago trampas —anunció Hisana desenfadadamente—. Es lo que hacen los buenos jugadores.

Rukia cerró la puerta tras ellos y luego atravesó la habitación hacia Ichigo, temblando de furia y desesperación.

—¡Maldito seas! —estalló, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla terminar.

La tomó del brazo.

—Escucha, bruja —dijo él entre dientes, y su furia igualaba a la de ella—. Te dije que tu hija estaba a salvo conmigo. No voy a hacerle daño, por el amor de Dios. Y Renji ha estado aquí todo el rato, para tranquilizar tu maldita paranoia. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar como una valquiria para sacarla a rastras?

—No la he sacado a rastras —dijo ella fieramente—. Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a proteger a mi hija…

—No tienes el menor derecho a proyectar tus fantasías enfermizas en su mente inocente. No tienes el menor derecho a irrumpir aquí hecha una furia porque ella estuviera de visita.

Rukia intentó zafarse.

—¡Maldita sea, no me importa que suba a verte! —siseó—. La he dejado venir a cenar contigo siempre que ha querido, ¿no?

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, si se puede saber? —preguntó él, y la confusión sustituyó a la ira.

—¡El juego, idiota! Estabais jugando al póquer.

Y, para absoluto horror de Ichigo, se echó a llorar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con aquellos desgarradores sollozos.

En cuestión de segundos, Rukia se encontró entre sus brazos, apretada contra su pecho cálido y reconfortante. Y aquello era algo que aún deseaba menos. Sin embargo, él no le dejaba otra alternativa, y la estaba obligando a entregarse a las lágrimas, a sus miedos, a él.

Cuando finalmente las lágrimas fueron cesando, se dio cuenta de que se le había soltado el pelo, que le caía en una cascada oscura.

—Kia—murmuró él—. Chère, no puedes pasarte la vida aterrada porque tu hija vaya a heredar las debilidades de su padre.

—No quiero que juegue —dijo ella con voz trémula y quebrada.

—¿Vas a prohibirle que juegue al Monopoly y al Trivial? —continuó él—. No puedes protegerla para siempre. No se parece en absoluto a cómo era Seinosuke de pequeño, te lo juro. Su vida es diferente y preocuparse por esas cosas es tan absurdo como preocuparse de que vaya a heredar las tendencias criminales o la locura de su primo —se rió ante la expresión asustada de ella—. No habías pensado en eso, ¿eh? Pues no lo pienses, ma belle. Piensa en la hija dura, valiente y maravillosa que tienes. Si te preocupas por los antecedentes familiares, podrías terminar haciendo que se cumplieran las profecías.

Debería apartarse de él, ella lo sabía, pero le resultaba imposible. Estaba perdida, hipnotizada. Él la sujetaba con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano le estaba acariciando dulcemente la mejilla cubierta de lágrimas.

—¿Hay alguien más…? —empezó a decir ella, pero no pudo terminar.

—¿Alguien más en la familia con tan lamentables tendencias? —concluyó él—. No, Kia. No hay más jugadores, ni más lunáticos, ni más asesinos agazapados. Solamente el tío Shunsui, con su afición a la bebida. No hay locura hereditaria en la familia. La sangre de tu hija está limpia.

—Pero…

De pronto, él la soltó y le dio la espalda. Ella pudo ver cómo la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Pero cuando se volvió de nuevo al cabo de un instante, su sonrisa era tranquila.

—Además, tú eres tan protectora que probablemente ahogarías cualquier tendencia Kurosaki o Shiba que ella pudiera tener. No te preocupes por tu hija. No tiene más que un interés normal por el juego, y la satisfacción que siente al ganar es también normal. No le importa lo más mínimo perder. Cuando jugábamos de niños, Seinosuke tenía unas rabietas terribles si no ganaba.

Ella lo creyó, y se sintió aún más estúpida.

—Tienes razón, estoy segura —murmuró ella—. Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte enfadarme tanto.

Los ojos de Peter se oscurecieron por un instante y alargó una mano para tocarla, pero ella se retiró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Estúpida no. Has tenido que estar tanto tiempo pendiente de esas cosas, que no es extraño que reaccionaras así. Ve a tranquilizar a tu hija.

—Probablemente piense que estoy loca.

—No, Kia. Ella sabe quién es el loco de esta casa —dijo él desenfadadamente.

.

.

La dejó partir; vio cómo se marchaba y se felicitó por lo buen chico que era. Había habido un momento, al tenerla llorosa y trémula en sus brazos, en que podría haberla hecho suya. O, al menos, habría estado muy cerca.

Pero aquella no era su meta. No podía hacerle eso a alguien que había sufrido tanto en los últimos años. No podía contribuir a agravar sus problemas.

Así que la había animado a que saliera de allí y se olvidara del hombre del desván. Ojalá él pudiera olvidarla a ella con igual facilidad.

Tenía que salir de allí rápidamente. Había llegado el momento de que tuviera una recaída.

Miró la mesa. Allí estaban las cartas tiradas, unos cuantos caramelos… y los cigarrillos y el encendedor de Renji.

Había llegado el momento de uno de los aburridos incidentes del loco Ichigo. Probó el mechero desechable. Era azul, como los ojos de Orihime.

Quizás empezara por el guardarropa de Riruka.

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojere o nada qe hace dejenme un review<em>

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Aqui les dejo el segundo capi... disfrutenlo n.n, aqui comienza la accion bwajajajajajaja!_**

* * *

><p>A Rukia no le importaba llegar tarde. No tenía la menor intención de aparecer en el aperitivo de las seis con los ojos llorosos.<p>

Tras lavarse la cara, fue a tumbarse un rato en la cama para pensar en aquellos últimos acontecimientos.

No podía negarlo más. Se sentía loca, estúpidamente atraída por Ichigo Kurosaki. Y de aquel absurdo encaprichamiento no podía salir nada bueno, eso estaba claro. Aparte de su situación, el hecho de que fuera un asesino no lo hacía el mejor candidato al matrimonio.

Y no era que ella quisiera casarse otra vez. Lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, era ser capaz de mantenerse a sí misma y a Hisana. No tenía por qué descargar su responsabilidad sobre el par de anchos hombros más cercano. Aunque aquellos hombros vinieran acompañados de un Jaguar y de la casa más preciosa que había visto en su vida.

Estaba empezando a aparecer una buscona de Las Vegas. Se engañaba a sí misma si creía que podía encontrar la menor paz o satisfacción en la Maison Kurosaki. Y allí estaba, desgarrada entre la alternativa de convertirse en una cazafortunas o enamorarse de un loco y…

¿Enamorarse? ¿De dónde había salido aquel absurdo pensamiento? Si ni siquiera estaba segura de creer ya en el amor…

Si al menos pudiera dejar de pensar en Ichigo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraída por un asesino demente?

La respuesta era tan evidente que casi la pasó por alto. Se sentó bruscamente en la cama. ¿Y si no era un asesino? ¿Y si no estaba loco? Tal vez hubiera tenido motivos para mentir.

Al fin y al cabo, no parecía loco.

Ya sabía a quién iba a preguntarle. El doctor Urahara iba a ir esa noche a cenar y a someter a revisión al prisionero del desván. Trataría de dirigirse a él a solas y hacerle hablar.

Tardó sólo un instante en ponerse su viejo traje negro, sujetarse el pelo y acabar de limpiarse la cara.

Bajó las escalinatas prácticamente bailando, sin pararse a pensar en a qué venía aquella súbita euforia.

Su buen humor le duró toda la cena, pero no mucho más allá. Cuando el doctor Urahara desapareció escaleras arriba para visitar a Ichigo, ella se disculpó diciendo que iba a ver si Hisana se había acostado ya.

El vestíbulo de la segunda planta estaba desierto cuando se sentó a esperar al doctor, tras comprobar que Hisana se hallaba profundamente dormida ya.

Había sido un día largo, y no había dormido bien. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando oyó los pasos firmes del doctor Urahara bajando las escaleras.

—Deberías estar en la cama —dijo cuando ella se levantó para recibirlo—. Ichigo ya es bastante problema, por no hablar de los achaques de Retsu, para que encima te caigas tú por las escaleras del puro agotamiento.

—Estoy bien —le dijo ella—. Sólo quería hablar con usted. De algo… delicado.

Él asintió, mirándola con sus ojos sabios y comprensivos.

—Naturalmente. Pero tal vez fuera mejor que vinieras a mi consulta.

—No tengo coche. Y además, no voy a robarle mucho tiempo.

Él pareció preocupado.

—Rukia, realmente no quisiera recetarte nada sin hacerte una revisión física completa…

—No necesito ninguna receta —lo interrumpió ella, consternada—. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a pedirle?

—Tranquilizantes o píldoras anticonceptivas —replicó él inmediatamente—. Deduzco que estaba equivocado.

—No necesito ninguna de las dos cosas. De hecho, no quería hablar de mí. Es respecto a otra persona.

—¿Tu hija? Me parece que está perfectamente.

—No. Quiero hablar de Ichigo.

¿Se lo había imaginado ella, o en los ojos del doctor Urahara había aparecido una expresión recelosa?

—Ah, Ichigo —murmuró él—. ¿Qué querías decirme de Ichigo?

—Quiero preguntarle algo sobre él.

—No puedo hablar de un paciente contigo. Deberías entenderlo. Hay que respetar el derecho a la intimidad del paciente, por no hablar de la ética profesional. Si lo que te preocupa es si puede suponer algún peligro para tu hija, puedo asegurarte con total convicción que no. Ichigo no le haría daño a nadie. Pero realmente no puedo decir nada más.

—Es que me preguntaba… —se detuvo, azorada, pero el doctor Urahara estaba esperando con bastante paciencia—. Se me ha ocurrido pensar que Ichigo tal vez no… tal vez no esté loco. Que, por algún motivo, lo tiene que fingir…

El doctor Urahara sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza.

—¡Ojalá pudiera decirte que hay alguna esperanza, Rukia! Yo lo traje al mundo, al igual que a todos sus primos, y lo he visto crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre de bien. Pero Orihime entró en su vida y comenzó a destruirlo sistemáticamente. Yo participé en la inspección del forense, y formé parte del equipo que hizo el dictamen psiquiátrico. No había la menor duda. Ichigo Kurosaki estranguló a su esposa en un momento de locura, y no ha vuelto a recuperarse de aquel estado.

Sus ojos eran oscuros y estaban llenos de pesadumbre, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que creerlo.

—¿Está seguro de…?

—Seguro —dijo él—. Va a bajar a tomarse una copita de coñac. Si lo prefieres, tal vez quieras irte a tu habitación.

Le costó un enorme esfuerzo, pero consiguió mostrar una débil sonrisa.

—No se preocupe. Realmente no me importa, después de todo. Sólo había pensado que tal vez fuera posible que se hubiese cometido un error.

—El único error que se cometió fue el de que Ichigo se casara con Orihime. Aquello puso en funcionamiento la rueda de la destrucción, quién sabe cómo acabará todo.

—Creía que había terminado ya —dijo ella rápidamente—. Ichigo ha sido condenado y encarcelado, al menos hasta cierto punto. Usted me ha asegurado que es inofensivo. ¿Qué es lo que queda?

—Nada en absoluto. Es que tiendo a ponerme un poco pomposo y poético con la edad. Si no vas a acostarte aún, ven conmigo y nos tomaremos una copita. Tal vez Ichigo cambie de idea.

Rukia alzó la vista hacia el hueco de la escalera.

—Me parece una idea excelente —dijo—. Aunque esta noche, en lugar de un coñac, tal vez necesite uno de los brebajes que prepara el tío Shunsui.

—Fíate de mí, Rukia. Soy un experto en servir coñac y consejos.

—¿Tiene algún consejo para mí?

—Olvídate de Ichigo y de sus problemas. No son los tuyos, y tú no necesitas más complicaciones. Yo de ti, me largaría de aquí lo antes que pudiera. Vete a algún sitio luminoso y oxigenado, donde puedas respirar a gusto.

Inopinadamente, el recuerdo de la casa de Tsukishima acudió a la mente de Rukia.

—Es lo que intento hacer, doctor —dijo—. Lo antes que pueda.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Riruka y Tukishima habían dejado de pelearse, pero ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente contento.

—Creíamos que te habías retirado a acostarte, Rukia —murmuró Tsukishima—. Me alegro de que sigas levantada.

—Ichigo va a bajar —anunció el doctor Urahara—. Apaga el cigarrillo, Riruka.

Riruka lo hizo, soltando una maldición.

—Me voy a la cama —dijo.

—Te vas a quedar donde estás, jovencita —dijo Retsu—. No consentiré que Ichigose sienta como un leproso en su propia casa.

—Es un leproso —dijo Riruka con vehemencia—. Es un marginado, un indeseable. ¡Ojalá se hubiera quedado en el manicomio! O en la cárcel, que es su sitio.

—El sitio de Ichigo no es la cárcel —dijo el doctor Urahara—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Mientras su comportamiento responda a determinados criterios de normalidad, está libre de quedarse en casa, y la casa es el mejor sitio para él.

El doctor Urahra ignoró las expresiones de duda de la mayoría de los rostros presentes y prosiguió:

—Sé que va contra el linaje Kurosaki Shiba, pero, ¿por qué no intentamos tener una velada tranquila y apacible para variar? El estrés no sienta bien, e Ichigo no está progresando como yo desearía.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo deja encerrado en el desván? —insistió obstinadamente Riruka.

—Nadie puede dejarme encerrado en el desván, prima querida —dijo Ichigo, apareciendo por la puerta—. Ya deberías saberlo.

Rukia dio un gran sorbo de coñac mientras Ichigo entraba tranquilamente en la habitación y sus ojos cafes se clavaban en los de ella.

—No te tomes el coñac a tragos, Kia —murmuró—. Es un despilfarro. Si necesitas algo para calmarte, sube a mis habitaciones y te proporcionaré algunos de los fármacos que me dan. Pueden tranquilizar a un caballo.

—No los has estado tomando —dijo Retsu acusadoramente.

—No, si puedo evitarlo. Prefiero una tumultuosa coherencia a un beatífico estupor. Ya me he pasado demasiados meses en ese estado.

No se había apartado del lado de Rukia, y ésta podía sentir físicamente la tensión que hacía vibrar su cuerpo. No se dejaba engañar por su sonrisa falsamente relajada y encantadora.

Él debió percibir su preocupación. Alargó una mano y le apartó un mechón de la frente.

—Deberías estar en la cama —le dijo en voz baja—. Estás cansada. ¿Por qué no subes?

Ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para combatir el hipnótico efecto de su caricia y su voz.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña hoy en que me vaya a la cama? —dijo quejumbrosamente al fin.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Ichigo se sentó en el sofá junto a Riruka y lanzó a su prima una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cómo marchan los planes para el Mardi Gras, Riruka? ¿Está listo tu disfraz?

—No trates de engatusarme, Ichigo —rugió Riruka—. Olvidas que te conozco de toda la vida. Sé cuándo te sumes en uno de esos estados de ánimos tuyos, y no voy a consentirlo. Vuelve a tu encierro.

—Querida mía, no pienso hacerlo —se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo a su familia.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación.

—Por mí, no os preocupéis —dijo alegremente—. Seguid con lo que estuvierais haciendo. Yo me quedaré aquí sentado tranquilamente, escuchando.

Soi-fong y Shunsui entraron en aquel momento. Soi-fong le lanzó una mirada aterrada a su sobrino y fue a sentarse en el rincón más alejado. Shunsui se dirigió directamente al bar.

—Y tú Tsukishima, ¿de qué vas a disfrazarte para el Mardi Gras? —preguntó Ichigo perezosamente, aunque sus ojos estaban alerta—. De algo original, espero.

—Voy a ir de vampiro —contestó el interpelado recelosamente—. Como ahora las novelas de Anne Rice son muy populares, me ha parecido apropiado.

—¿Y Rukia? Espero que hayas pensado en algo apropiado para ella. Porque te la llevas, ¿verdad?

—Si ella quiere —balbuceó él—. La verdad es que no había pensado en ningún disfraz para Rukia. Tendré que buscar algo.

—No le dejes elegir a Riruka.

—Que te zurzan, Ichigo —exclamó acaloradamente la aludida—. De hecho, ya he encargado algo para ella. Sabía que Tsukishima acabaría convenciéndola y, aunque sé que piensas que no tengo corazón, yo también quiero que vaya.

—Claro que sí, querida —murmuró—. Así que le has buscado un disfraz. No será como ese horrendo traje rosa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Aunque a algunas morenas les sienta muy bien el rosa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que a Rukia le sentaría tan mal?

Si no hubiera sido por el brillo malicioso de sus ojos, Rukia podría haber llegado a creer en la inocencia de Riruka.

—Yo le he pedido a Riruka que escogiera algo apropiado para ella, Ichigo —dijo severamente Retsu—. Creo conocer lo suficiente a mis nietas como para saber que no van a cometer los mismos errores dos veces. Estoy convencida de que Rukia va a estar encantadora en el Mardi Gras.

—Yo también estoy convencido —dijo Ichigo—. Pero realmente no acabo de ver a Rukia como duendecillo.

—¿Duendecillo? —repitió débilmente Rukia—. ¿Un duendecillo bajo, flaco y moreno?

—Me había parecido adecuado —se defendió Riruka—. Al fin y al cabo, es irlandesa…, se le nota en las pecas. Y nadie va a decirme que el violeta no combina bien con el negro.

—Riruka había pensado en lo mejor para ti —dijo Retsu, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Es una suerte que lo hayamos sabido a tiempo para buscar algo más adecuado.

—¿Cómo lo has averiguado, Ichigo? —inquirió Riruka de pronto, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Has estado hurgando en mi habitación?

Ichigo sonrió suavemente.

—¿Tú qué crees, querida?

Rukia se acabó de un trago la copa de coñac y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Odio mencionar esto —dijo débilmente—, pero huelo a quemado.

Todos los ojos se volvieron acusadoramente hacia Ichigo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Retsu con enojo.

—Hisana —boqueó Rukia corriendo hacia la puerta, aterrada.

En el umbral se topó con la señora Kotetsu.

—Tu hija está a salvo —anunció ésta escuetamente—, y el fuego está apagado. Sube al desván, Ichigo —ordenó—. Ya has causado bastantes problemas por una noche.

Él sonrió indolentemente. Rukia se detuvo junto a la puerta, sabiendo que tenía que ir a buscar a Hisana, pero incapaz de apartar la mirada del drama que se desarrollaba ante su mirada.

—Siempre me estropeas la juerga, Isane —dijo Ichigo, arrastrando las palabras.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Has echado a perder el disfraz de Mardi Gras de Riruka.

—¿Qué? —chilló Riruka—. ¡Esa túnica me costó dos mil dólares! ¡Cerdo, animal…!

—Los restos están en la bañera —dijo la señora Kotetsu sin mirar a Riruka—. Ve a ver si puedes salvar algo.

—Ichigo —dijo el doctor Urahara—. ¿Cómo has podido?

Ichigo sonrió. Había una especial tristeza en aquella sonrisa, una dulzura que le llegó a Rukia al corazón. Deseó tocarlo, a pesar del acre olor a humo que provenía de las escaleras.

—Muy fácil, Doc —dijo Ichigo.

Alzó la mano, en la que aún sostenía el encendedor. En la otra tenía un puñado de papeles.

—Así —y prendió fuego a los papeles, tirándolos luego sobre la alfombra oriental de incalculable valor de Retsu.

Sucedió todo tan rápidamente que Rukia apenas pudo seguir la escena. Antes de que Tsukishima se lanzara sobre Ichigo, éste ya había salido disparado hacia los visillos que cubrían el enorme ventanal de suelo a techo. En cuestión de segundos, estaban ardiendo, e Ichigo había salido hacia el bar.

Aquello puso en movimiento al tío Shunsui, el cual se interpuso con un grito ahogado de protesta. Soi-fong, con más sangre fría de la que Rukia había imaginado que tuviera, arrojó el cubo de agua helada hacía las cortinas y la señora Kotetsu ya había puesto en funcionamiento el extintor cuando Tsukishima consiguió inmovilizar finalmente a Ichigo contra el suelo, arrebatándole el encendedor. Todo terminó en breves momentos. El olor a chamusquina llenaba el aire del salón.

Rukia no se había apartado de la puerta, demasiado conmocionada para hacer otra cosa que mirar. Tsukishima obligó a Ichigo a ponerse en pie y el doctor Urahara lo agarró del otro brazo mientras los demás se afanaban en pisotear los papeles quemados.

—Llama a una ambulancia, Isane —dijo severamente el doctor Urahara—. Diles que la necesitamos para primera hora de la mañana. Voy a encadenarte a la cama, chico —rugió—. Así no te meterás en más líos.

Ichigo mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras los dos hombres lo sacaban. Al pasar junto a la consternada Rukia, se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—Te dije que fueras a acostarte —murmuró en voz muy baja.

Ella esperó hasta que hubieron desaparecido de su vista sin hacer el menor movimiento, mientras los Shiba y los Kurosaki limpiaban el salón con inusual energía.

—Nunca me gustaron esos visillos, de todas formas —dijo Retsu con un suspiro—. Estaba a punto de cambiarlos.

—¿Y mi disfraz? —inquirió Riruka con un chillido quejumbroso—. Llevaba planeándolo seis meses y ahora está totalmente destruido.

—En efecto —dijo impasiblemente la señora Kotetsu—. A Ichigo se le puede acusar de todo menos de no ser meticuloso. No quedan más que unos harapos calcinados. Menos mal que lo encontré en el momento justo, o toda tu ropa habría ardido.

Riruka lanzó un chillido.

—¿Quieres decir que ha prendido fuego en mi armario? ¡Mis vestidos estarán destrozados!

—Sólo un poco ahumados —dijo desenfadadamente la señora Kotetsu—. Es gracioso, sin embargo. Ese fuego no llevaba ardiendo ni treinta o cuarenta segundos cuando lo encontré —sonrió a Rukia—. Supongo que ha sido cuestión de suerte.

—Suerte —repitió Rukia.

Aquella casa era vieja, y toda de madera. Si la señora Kotetsu no hubiera estado alerta, todo el lugar habría ardido como una tea.

—Vete a la cama, Rukia —la voz dictatorial de Retsu la arrancó de su meditación—. Éste ha sido tu primer encontronazo con el pequeño problema de Ichigo y, sin duda, resulta inquietante. Estoy segura de que comprobarás que Hisana ha permanecido dormida todo el rato.

—¿No podría…? —dijo Rukia, pero el tío Shunsui se le adelantó y le plantó en la mano otra copa llena de coñac.

—Vete a dormir, petite —le dijo—. Mañana todo esto te parecerá un extraño sueño.

Naturalmente, tenían razón. Hisana estaba completamente dormida, roncando suavemente. La puerta de Riruka estaba abierta, y de ella salía un olor acre.

Rukia se desvistió y se metió lo más rápidamente que pudo en la cama, conteniendo las lágrimas. No sabía por qué le apetecía llorar. No había aprendido nada nuevo. Ichigo estaba loco y, si había albergado alguna duda, quedaba definitivamente despejada.

Se acabó la copa de coñac de un trago, recordando sin querer la advertencia de Ichigo.

Tuvo un sueño inquieto. Finalmente, a las seis y media de la mañana, se rindió, y salió de la cama.

Bajó a la cocina, envuelta en una bata y se preparó un café muy fuerte.

El sonido de las puertas de un coche le hizo levantar bruscamente la cabeza mientras se tomaba el café.

Desde la parte trasera de la casa, podía ver la entrada de coches. Había una ambulancia blanca. Debía estar allí cuando había entrado, pero no se sabía fijado. Junto a ella estaba el doctor Urahara, de pie. Y también Ichigo.

Ella no se movió, no apartó la mirada, mientras conducían a Ichigo hacia las puertas traseras. Estaba riéndose, con el rostro alzado hacia la luz del sol, y el doctor Urahara se reía con él. Ichigo estaba a punto de subirse a la parte trasera de la ambulancia cuando se detuvo, súbitamente alerta.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró a ella. Fue un momento fuera del tiempo y del espacio, en que sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y su risa cesó. No había locura en ellos, solo una pesadumbre teñida de suave dolor. Y luego se metió en la ambulancia y las puertas se cerraron tras él.

* * *

><p><em>Se esta poniendo mejr cada vez cierto jajajajajaja<em>

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Sorry pero bueno aprovechare el dia libre y subire 2 n.n espero qe les guste y gracias por los reviews. _**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>—Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas cambiado de idea, Rukia —dijo Tsukishima, dándole una palmadita en la mano mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia Nueva Orleans—. Ningún recién llegado a Nueva Orleans debería perderse el Mardi Gras. Es una lástima que no puedas venir para más tiempo. El carnaval va animándose de un día a otro. Ya te has perdido nuestro baile privado y algunos de los mejores desfiles.<p>

—Aún no estoy segura de si debería ir, aunque sólo sea por una noche —dijo Rukia, alzando la vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

—No seas ridícula. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te diviertes un poco? La grand-mére y Isane cuidarán perfectamente de Hisana. Habría sido absurdo que pasaras el Mardi Gras recluida y alejada de todo el mundo.

—Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que le pasa a Ichigo —señaló ella calmadamente.

Él titubeó un momento.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de que ése es el único motivo por el que has accedido finalmente a venir, el hecho de saber que Hisana no iba a quedarse con Ichigo en la casa. Así que ¿a qué viene esa repentina preocupación?

—¿No lo sientes por él? —replicó ella—. ¿No te sientes culpable?

—¿Por qué iba a sentirme culpable? Yo no lo volví loco. Lo defendí lo mejor que pude, y si estás insinuando que yo no…

—No estoy insinuando nada —lo tranquilizó ella—. Es sólo que me da la impresión de que todos podríamos haber hecho algo. El doctor Urahara nos avisó de que no estaba mejorando, pero no hicimos nada al respecto.

—¿Qué hubieras sugerido tú? —inquirió él, y una nota de aspereza tiñó su suave acento sureño—. ¿Terapia de grupo? Le damos a Ichigo una buena casa y lo aceptamos con todos sus defectos. No creo que podamos hacer mucho más.

—No, supongo que no —ella se recostó en el asiento de cuero y cerró los ojos—. Es que no puedo librarme de la sensación de que le hemos fallado.

—Rukia, sólo llevas en Louisiana ocho días No deberías aceptar más responsabilidades de las que tienes en la vida. Lo de Ichigo ocurrió hace dos años, cuando tú estabas felizmente casada con el primo Seinosuke.

Ella decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta este coche? Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera un Jaguar.

—Fue una ganga —dijo él modestamente—. El dueño ya no podía usarlo.

Rukia se arrellanó más en el asiento. No había dormido bien desde que se habían llevado a Peter cuatro días atrás, y la falta de sueño estaba empezando a hacer mella en su organismo.

—¿Y por qué no podía usarlo?

—¿Qué te parece una condena por asesinato con eximente de enajenación mental?

Ella se incorporó bruscamente.

—¿Éste era el coche de Ichigo?

Tsukishima asintió mientras sus ojos negros sopesaban la reacción de Rukia.

—Fue parte de mis honorarios por defenderlo. Ichigo no podía usarlo, y yo siempre había querido su coche bonito. Habría preferido uno americano, pero éste era tal ganga que no podía rechazarlo.

—Claro —murmuró ella.

Aquello le daba sentido a muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, la falta de naturalidad y pericia con que Tsukishima conducía. Desde luego, le resultaba mucho más fácil imaginarse a Ichigo al volante de aquel coche.

—¿Cómo podía permitirse Ichigo un coche así? Creía que era profesor de Historia. Nunca habría imaginado que fuera una profesión tan lucrativa. Comparada con la de abogado, por ejemplo.

—Ah, pero hay profesores y profesores —dijo Tsukishima—. De la misma forma que hay abogados y abogados. Yo soy un abogado de pueblo con una clientela insignificante. Ichigo destacó ya desde pequeño. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, engatusar a quien quisiera. Era absolutamente brillante y conseguía todo lo que se proponía. No era un simple profesor de Historia, era el director de departamento más joven en doscientos años de historia de la universidad. No se limitaba a publicar algunos artículos para mantener su credibilidad. Escribía libros siempre muy aclamados por la crítica, profesionalmente brillantes e incluso populares. Todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro. Hasta que se casó con Orihime.

—No pareces amargado. ¿No te resultó duro crecer junto a Ichigo?

Él se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Afortunadamente no soy una persona muy competitiva. Siempre he querido y admirado a Ichigo de verdad. Más que nada en el mundo, deseaba ser como él. Sólo lamento no haber visto lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—El estrés de su exagerado nivel de éxito estaba volviéndolo loco —dijo Tsukishima escuetamente—. Si a eso añades una esposa que se acuesta con sus mejores amigos, se niega al divorcio y que sin duda le habría sacado hasta el último penique si hubieran llegado a divorciarse, tienes una receta segura para la locura.

—No lo creo —dijo Rukia—. El estrés y la infidelidad no vuelven loco a un hombre. La mitad de los hombres de este país tienen que hacer frente a problemas similares todos los días.

—No viven en Louisiana, no han sido educados en un sistema que roza lo feudal. A veces se me olvida lo yanqui que eres, prima Rukia. Aquí abajo hacemos las cosas de forma diferente.

—Ya lo he notado —dijo ella—. Aun así, me resulta difícil de creer ese diagnóstico.

—No es mío. Es el elaborado para el tribunal por el doctor Urahara y otros psiquiatras. Por no mencionar el testimonio de Ichigo corroborándolo. Si quieres poner en cuestión eso, eres muy libre.

—No, no quiero ponerlo en cuestión —dijo Rukia, cerrando los ojos—. Pero me resulta difícil de creer.

—Como a todos, prima Rukia. Como a todos.

Si aún albergaba alguna duda sobre si había cometido un error acompañando a Tsukishima la última noche de carnaval, el Mardi Gras propiamente dicho, al cabo de ocho horas estaba segura de ello. Sencillamente, no estaba preparada para hacer frente al desesperado afán de diversión, a las risotadas, al descarado juego seductor. Los últimos meses de desesperación aún estaba demasiado cerca.

Habían tardado tres horas y media en atravesar la ciudad hasta la elegante mansión de los Kurosaki. Tsukishima no había perdido la paciencia en ningún momento, pero ella habría deseado ponerse a gritar.

Y la casa no supuso ningún alivio. Estaba abarrotada de miembros de las familias Kurosaki y Shiba, todos brillantemente disfrazados y desbordantes de alegría. A Rukia la metieron en un dormitorio con otras tres mujeres a las que apenas había tenido tiempo de conocer. Había perdido la cuenta después de la vigésima presentación, y la puerta de la calle aún seguía abriéndose para admitir a gente disfrazada o con los disfraces colgados del brazo.

—¿No es maravilloso? —dijo Tsukishima mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en el gran dormitorio, dejando las cosas de Rukia sobre una de las estrechas camas.

—Tukishima, ¿cuánta gente va a quedarse aquí?

—Quién sabe —replicó él alegremente—. Hace dos años llegamos a juntarnos más de cincuenta, aunque este año no creo que seamos tantos. Pero no te preocupes, que cabemos todos. Los últimos en llegar tendrán que conformarse con el suelo, pero ninguno de los primos se pierde nunca el Mardi Gras.

—No puedes ser pariente de todas estas personas —protestó ella débilmente.

—Lo soy, y tú también. ¿No te has fijado en el parecido familiar?

—Sí —murmuró ella, pues era cierto—. Tsukishima, no creo que ésta sea una buena idea. Estaría más a gusto en una habitación de hotel. Creo que tengo suficiente dinero…

—Ni se te ocurra, Rukia. No hay una habitación de hotel libre en cincuenta millas a la redonda.

—Entonces tal vez debería irme a casa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay transporte público hasta Kurosaki Landing, prima. Y aunque quisiera llevarte y perderme el carnaval, no creo que consiguiera llegar hasta mi coche. Han llegado al menos otras veinte personas después de nosotros, y nadie se marcha hasta que no empiece la cuaresma.

—¿Cuando empieza la cuaresma? —inquirió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Vergüenza debería darte, Rukia. Mañana es Miércoles de Ceniza. El Mardi Gras es el Martes de Carnaval, el último día de desenfreno antes de la época de ayuno y arrepentimiento.

—¿Y si me quedo en la casa y mañana nos vamos pronto?

Tsukishima se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó en la frente.

—Vas a pasártelo maravillosamente, Rukia. Confía en mí. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco antes de que empiece la actividad frenética?

—¿Las cosas se ponen peor aún?

—O mejor, depende de cómo lo mires. Nuestro desfile empieza a las ocho. Podemos quedar abajo antes de salir y me aseguraré de que consigues un buen sitio para verlo. Voy a buscar a alguna prima que pueda hacerte compañía mientras yo trabajo en la carroza.

—Explícate.

—Nuestra comparsa, la Comparsa de los Notables Caballeros, organiza una cabalgata y yo estoy a cargo de una de las carrozas. Es una lástima, pero sólo los miembros pueden participar en el desfile. Pero acuérdate de gritar: «¡Señor, tíreme algo!» cuando pasemos y yo te lanzaré algo para que lo atrapes. Un doblón o cualquier otro premio. Trae muy buena suerte atrapar las chucherías que te lanzan, Rukia. Seguro que lo consigues.

—Tsukishima…

—Duerme una siesta, prima. La noche es joven y no tienes nada que hacer. Tengo el firme propósito de que te lo pases bien. Baja luego a tomarte una copa y allí estaré. Iré disfrazado de vampiro.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensó Rukia malhumoradamente un rato después mientras bajaba por la abarrotada escalera, arrastrando su disfraz. Al menos, en aquello se había salido con la suya. Nadie había querido alquilar el disfraz de monja en la tienda, y los pliegues que la envolvían profusamente le daban una sensación de seguridad.

Desgraciadamente, Tsukishima no había sido tan original como creía. La planta baja estaba plagada de vampiros.

—Las novelas de Anne Rice deben de ser más populares de lo que creía —le dijo una mujer al oído.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y se encontró ante otra vampiresa. No parecía ni tan pálida ni tan joven como otras que había visto.

—La prima Rukia, supongo —prosiguió la mujer—, ¿O debería llamarte «hermana Rukia»? Soy la prima Lisa, de la rama Kurosaki de la familia. Me han dicho que te acompañe y que me asegure de que te lo pases bien. A sí que… ¿te lo estás pasando bien?

Lisa parecía mucho más franca y directa que muchos de los primos que rondaban por aquella casa.

—No —le dijo sinceramente Rukia—. No tenía que haber permitido que Tsukishima y Retsu me convencieran de venir.

—Ah, Tsukishima —dijo Lisa con cierto distanciamiento—. No sé si estará aún por aquí o no, pero no creo que haya forma de localizarlo entre esa auténtica horda de vampiros. Tú pégate a mí y te presentaré a algunos de los mejores primos. A menos que te apetezca subir a encerrarte en tu dormitorio.

—En mi dormitorio hay en este momento siete mujeres gritando y riendo. No hay mucha paz y silencio allí, que digamos.

—Querida, no hay paz y silencio en todo Nueva Orleans en este momento. Tal vez incluso en toda Louisiana. Así que será mejor que aceptes el hecho y disfrutes. El Mardi Gras sólo ocurre una vez al año, y nadie debería perdérselo.

Rukia sintió que parte de la tensión comenzaba a abandonarla. Lisa era el primer rostro auténticamente amistoso que encontraba allí.

—Eres muy maja —le dijo impulsivamente.

—No todo el mundo en la familia se mostraría de acuerdo contigo. Tengo reputación de hablar claro, y tanto a los Shiba como a los Kurosaki les gustan las cosas dulcificadas. Tsukishima sale corriendo en dirección contraria cuando me ve.

—Aun así, confía lo suficiente en ti como para pedirte que me hagas compañía.

Lisa se limitó a asentir.

—Será mejor que te diga algo antes que nada para dejar las cosas claras. Yo trabajaba con Ichigo en la universidad. Siempre ha sido y siempre será uno de mis mejores amigos, al margen de lo que él o cualquier otra persona diga que ha hecho. ¿Te parece mal?

—¿Por qué iba a parecerme mal? —replicó ella.

—Hay muchos primos que preferirían que Ichigo estuviera encerrado para siempre. Es un baldón en el glorioso linaje de los Kurosaki. Según la bruja de Riruka, no pensabas dejar la Maison Kurosaki a menos que se llevaran antes a Ichigo.

—Tengo una hija de nueve años —dijo Rukia envaradamente.

—¿Y crees que representaba un peligro para ella? —preguntó Lisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No. Pero no puedo correr ningún riesgo cuando se trata de mi hija, ya he corrido demasiados.

Lisa asintió.

—Me parece bastante razonable. ¿Y qué te parece Ichigo?

—Te gusta hablar claro, ¿eh?

—Ya te lo he advertido.

—Creo que Ichigo es un hombre brillante, encantador y atribulado —dijo Rukia—. ¿Erais amantes?

La pregunta se le había escapado de los labios antes de poder contenerla, pero Lisa se limitó a reírse.

—A ti también te gusta hablar claro. Ichigo y yo somos como hermanos. Una no se acuesta con su hermano si tiene sentido común. Aun así, tengo que velar por él.

—No soy un peligro para él —protestó Rukia.

—¿No? —murmuró Lisa—. Venga, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar otra cosa que no sea ponche en esta barahúnda. Y luego tengo que llevarte a un sitio desde donde puedas ver el desfile. Pero, recuerda, se supone que no tienes que reconocer a nadie. Esto se lleva todo con mucho secreto.

Y tras decir aquello, se puso un antifaz blanco y le tomó la mano a Rukia.

—Ni siquiera llames a Tsukishima por su nombre cuando te encuentres con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Las normas. La tradición. Paparruchas, si quieres mi opinión, pero no vamos a cambiar las cosas a estas alturas. Vamos, hermana Rukia. Es el Mardi Gras. (N/A: la verda despues del capi de los mounstros no la imagino de monja -.-)

Él la contempló desde su posición detrás de la columna, sabiendo que no podía verlo entre toda aquella gente. Y si por casualidad mirara en esa dirección, no había ninguna posibilidad de que lo reconociera.

Era evidente que había esperado que aquel virtuoso disfraz de monja, que ocultaba su precioso pelo azabache, pero no sus fascinantes ojos violetas, le sirviera para ahuyentar moscardones. Lo que no sabía era que, en la católica Louisiana, aquello no hacía sino excitar más el morbo. Por supuesto, con la prima Lisa de carabina, los moscardones no tenían la menor posibilidad.

El desfile duraría menos de una hora, durante la cual él permanecería sentado en el regazo de un Rey Neptuno de cartón piedra, arrojando doblones a la multitud. No había forma de evitar aquella obligación…, todos los miembros de la comparsa tenían que cumplir su papel, y negarse acarrearía demasiadas preguntas.

Sin embargo, una vez hubiera terminado el desfile, localizaría a la prima Lisa y reclamaría su premio para aquella noche.

La noche era fría y Rukia se alegró de haber elegido el disfraz de monja.

—¿Has visto a Tsukishima? —gritó a Lisa al oído.

El ruido era ensordecedor en las calles. Las bandas, los gritos y el rugido exuberante de la multitud impedían toda conversación normal.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de no perder sus posiciones privilegiadas en la esquina, a pesar de los empujones de la muchedumbre.

—Probablemente esté ya en el desfile —gritó—. Ya lo veremos. ¿Te dijo qué tenías que gritar?

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Desde luego que lo harás. Gritas «Tíreme algo, señor» y te lanzas a por ello. Si tienes suerte, conseguirás un doblón. Y si tienes mucha suerte, conseguirás alguno de los otros premios.

—Lisa…

—Hay demasiado ruido para discutir. Además, ya los oigo venir. Cállate ahora hasta que yo te lo diga.

Era un consejo vano. No había forma humana de hacerse oír por encima de aquel estruendo. Tras las motos de la policía, con las sirenas encendidas, habían aparecido las primeras criaturas a caballo, vampiros la mayoría de ellos, que conminaban a la gente a echarse hacia la acera para dejar paso a la primera de las carrozas.

—Ése es el rey —chilló Lisa.

—¿Es Tsukishima? —preguntó Rukia, mirando al vampiro encaramado en el enorme trono.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

—No está permitido preguntar. Podría ser cualquiera de ellos.

Las carrozas siguieron desfilando entre el estruendo de la música y el griterío de la gente, formando un exuberante espectáculo de color y alegría desaforada.

La última carroza estaba tan abarrotada como las otras de vampiros y dragones, pero la mirada de Rukia se vio atraída por alguien diferente.

Estaba sentado en el regazo del enorme Rey Neptuno de cartón piedra. Iba ataviado con una simple capa y un antifaz de media cara, y Rukia tardó un momento en reconocer al Fantasma de la Ópera. Llevaba una cesta plateada llena de chucherías y las iba arrojando a la entusiasmada muchedumbre cuando de pronto, a través del antifaz de cuero blanco, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

En aquel momento, Lisa le dio un codazo que pilló desprevenida a Rukia, lanzándola hacia la calzada, peligrosamente cerca de la carroza.

—Tíreme algo, señor —se oyó gritar a sí misma mientras su mirada permanecía atrapada por los hipnotizantes ojos del fantasma.

No le arrojó un doblón de su cesta, ni una vulgar chuchería de plástico. Se metió la mano bajo la capa, sacó un diminuto paquetito de papel de aluminio y se lo tiró a ella directamente.

Alrededor de Rukia se alzaron las manos, tratando de agarrar el paquetito antes que ella. Pero Rukia podía saltar también y aquello fue lo que hizo. Fue a parar a la calzada.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, el fantasma ya había desaparecido. Y Rukia tenía en la mano un diminuto cuadrado de papel, que lanzaba destellos

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojere o nada qe hace dejenme un review<em>

_¿Que sera lo qe tiene el papelito? ¿Cuanta familia puede haber? jajajajajajajaj_

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Perdon se qe no subir 2 la otravez... pero tenia un inconveniente_**

**_Aqi le dejo este n.n espero les guste y gracias por los review`s la verdad_**

* * *

><p>—¿Quién era?<p>

Rukia y Lisa se habían retirado hacia atrás durante el resto del desfile, y habían encontrado una momentánea tranquilidad.

—Ya te he dicho que no se hace ese tipo de preguntas —replicó Lisa, y parecía vagamente complacida.

—¿Quién era? —repitió Rukia—. Ya me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera te molestas en preguntar a quién me refiero.

—Te refieres al fantasma, por supuesto. No puedo ni empezar a identificar a todos los vampiros que hay esta noche, y ni siquiera quiero intentarlo —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Tal vez fuera Tsukishima.

—No era Tsukishima. Tsukishima me había dicho que iba a disfrazarse de vampiro, y no es dado a los cambios de última hora. Además, no tenía los ojos de Tsukishima.

—¿Cómo has podido verle los ojos desde tan lejos? —bufó Lisa—. Y en la oscuridad, encima.

—Pues los veía. Y él me ha visto a mí.

—No hay demasiadas monjas esta noche. Si querías pasar inadvertida, y me da la impresión de que era lo que pretendías, no podías haber elegido peor disfraz.

—¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sé la respuesta?

—No puedo librarme de la sensación de que me has llevado a esa esquina a propósito. ¿Quién era, Lisa?

Lisa se echó a reír.

—Te estás volviendo paranoica. Llevas demasiado tiempo en los pantanos de Louisiana. Debe haber sido otro primo…, la mayor parte del desfile estaba compuesta por los Kurosaki y los Shiba. Debe de ser algún pariente lejano. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte.

—Es lo único que quieres decirme —dijo Rukia obstinadamente.

—Por ahora —confesó Lisa—. Vamos a buscar una botella de champán bien fría. Y me enseñas lo que te ha tirado el fantasma.

Ella casi se había olvidado del cuadradito de papel. No le apetecía abrirlo delante de Lisa, pero seguía sin quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que le habían preparado una encerrona, y de que su acompañante sabía muy bien lo que le había lanzado el misterioso fantasma.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y se dispuso a abrir el paquetito.

Era bastante fácil saber lo que había dentro…, la forma de un anillo era difícil de ocultar. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que apareció ante sus ojos.

No era llamativo, ni impresionante, ni muy grande, ni muy ornamentado. Y desde luego, no podía costar mucho dinero… Las piedras violetas eran muy pequeñas y debían de ser de cuarzo. Pero el engarce de plata, en forma de hojas diminutas era asombrosamente delicado y las piedras relucían con el color de sus propios ojos. Por algun motivo penso en Ichigo

—Es precioso —dijo Lisa escuetamente, alargando la mano—. ¿Puedo verlo?

Ella lo depositó en la mano de Lisa, casi de mala gana.

—¿Éste es el tipo de cosas que se lanzan?

—Sí —dijo ella, estudiándolo—. Es el tipo de cosas que lanzaban… hace cien años.

Rukia se la quedó mirando un momento y luego se echó a reír.

—¡No irás a decirme que el fantasma era de verdad! —exclamó—. Una sombra del pasado que se cruza en mi camino para arrastrarme a la destrucción.

—Es una idea bonita —murmuró Lisa—. Hasta a Anne Rice le gustaría. Probablemente te lo tiró porque ibas vestida de monja.

Por un momento, Rukia se dejó llevar por la espectral ensoñación. Hasta que vio la sonrisa pícara de Lisa, muy poco fantasmal.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo Rukia—. Casi me lo creo.

—No te preocupes. En cuanto tu fantasma te oiga maldecir, sabrá que no eres una moja de verdad. Vamos a buscar ese champán. Sospecho que vamos a necesitarlo.

Se dispuso a cerrar la mano en torno al anillo, pero Rukia se lo quitó.

—Es mío —murmuró, sonriendo.

Siguió dócilmente a Lisa a través de las abarrotadas calles. Iban caminando paralelamente al desfile y el estruendo les llegaba amortiguado por los edificios.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó a Lisa mientras pugnaba por mantener su paso.

Su acompañante no se molestó en contestar. Por fin, llegaron a una calle lateral donde se detuvieron. Habían alcanzado al desfile y ahora estaban al final del mismo, contemplando cómo el rey descendía de su carroza con majestuosa gracia, lo cual le indicó a Rukia que no se trataba de Tsukishima. Se dedicó a escrutar de cerca los rostros de todos los vampiros, pero, aunque el parecido familiar era fuerte, ninguno de ellos era Tsukishima.

—Chère —un vampiro la rodeó con los brazos y le lanzó el aliento a ron en la cara—. Nunca he violado a una monja.

—Y no vas a empezar a estas alturas, Sentarou Shiba—dijo Francene sarcásticamente—. Quítale las manos de encima.

Para alivio de Rukia, él lo hizo inmediatamente.

—No eres nada divertida, Lisa —rezongó el vampiro, lanzándole una última mirada anhelante a Rukia—. Se supone que esta noche es para divertirse.

—Esta monja ya tiene donjuán, Sentarou. Alguien con quien no te gustaría enfrentarte, hazme caso.

Sentarou sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre queda mañana.

Una mujer muy ligera de ropa pasó por su lado y él salió en pos de ella, gritando con voz estropajosa:

—¡Chère!

—Menos mal que no le has dicho que estábamos buscando a Tsukishima—dijo Rukia, riéndose—. No creo que le hubiera infundido mucho respecto.

—¿Estamos buscando a Tsukishima? —murmuró Lisa.

—¿No es así?

—Creía que estábamos buscando una botella de champán, preferiblemente francés.

—Francés, desde luego —dijo Rukia, sintiéndose extrañamente atrevida—. Esto es el Mardi Gras, qué diablos. No vamos a beber vinos californianos.

Otro par de fuertes brazos masculinos la rodearon y se sintió alzada en vilo.

—¡He encontrado mi premio! —bramó una voz parecida a la de Tsukishima.

—Déjala en el suelo, Grimmjow —ordenó Lisa—. Tiene pareja.

—La he visto con Tsukishima. Yo estoy mucho mejor —anunció modestamente el primo Grimmjow—. Dime, chère, ¿a quién prefieres? ¿Al estirado de Tsukishima o a la flor de la virilidad de Nueva Orleans?

—No está esperando a Tsukishima, primo Grimmjow —le interrumpió una voz grave y profunda—. Está esperándome a mí.

Debajo del maquillaje ceniciento de Grimmjow, su piel pareció palidecer más aún y prácticamente la dejó caer al suelo otra vez.

—Primo —balbuceó—. No me había dado cuenta…

Rukia no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién la había rescatado aquella vez. Sabía muy bien que, cuando se volviera, no se encontraría frente a otro de los innumerables vampiros que deambulaban por las calles.

—Lisa —dijo Grimmjow con voz trémula.

—No te preocupes, Grimmjow. Ve a buscar alguna otra prima.

Rukia vio la expresión de Grimmjow bajo su maquillaje y se preguntó si era de miedo. No podía saberlo con claridad. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró frente a un fantasma con una máscara de cuero blanca y unos ojos hipnóticos. En una de sus manos, enguantadas de blanco, llevaba una botella de champán.

No era uno más de las docenas de copias de Tsukishima con que se había topado aquella noche. Era una copia de Ichigo, con sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos y su boca fina y sensual. Por un momento, Rukia sintió pánico.

Pero Ichigo estaba encerrado en algún sitio, lejos de allí. No podía estar en las calles de Nueva Orleans.

—Prima Rukia, éste es tu primo Kaien Shiba. Pertenece a la rama de la familia de Baton Rouge.

Rukia apenas oyó la presentación de Lisa. Aquel hombre tenía unos ojos absolutamente hipnóticos.

—Primo Kaien —dijo con voz débil.

—Soeur Kia —saludó él a su vez.

Hasta su voz era como la de Ichigo. Sutilmente diferente, un poco más áspera, más ronca, pero igual de hipnotizante. Era más alto que Ichigo y que Tsukishima, aunque podía ser una ilusión causada por la negra capa.

—¿Te gusta el anillo? —le preguntó.

Ella se miró el dedo.

—Es muy bonito.

—Te has vendido al diablo con él, chère —dijo—. Una vez te lo has puesto, te has hecho mía.

—Puedo quitármelo.

Tiró del anillo, pero, aunque se lo había metido con mucha facilidad, no podía sacarlo.

—No luches —murmuró él—. Por esta noche perteneces a un poder superior. No tienes preocupaciones, ni responsabilidades, nada en que pensar aparte de tu placer.

Debería sentirse aterrada, se dijo Ruki, mirando al enmascarado. No sabía nada de él, y tampoco sabía mucho de Lisa, la guía que la había llevado hasta allí. Si tuviera un poco de sensatez, saldría corriendo. O al menos, llamaría a gritos a Tsukishima para que fuera a salvarla.

Pero no quería que Tsukishima la rescatara. No quería ser sensata, ni responsable, ni cautelosa aquella noche. Quería deambular por las calles de Nueva Orleans con su fantasma, bebiendo champán y disfrutando de la vida.

Hizo un último intento de mostrarse sensata.

—Estaría loca si me fuera contigo —dijo.

Él sonrió entonces y en sus ojos brilló el regocijo.

—Loca —convino.

Y de pronto, Rukia supo que no tenía que preocuparse. Aquel hombre no le haría ningún daño.

—Es carnaval, hermana Rukia —dijo, con voz grave y profunda—. Laissez les bon temps rouler —extendió una mano hacia ella, esperando su decisión—. Déjate llevar.

Ella miró a Lisa, pero su protectora ya se había mezclado con el gentío. No importaba, ya se había decidido. Tomó su mano.

—¿Has visto a Rukia por alguna parte?

Tsukishima había dado al fin con su odiosa prima Lisa. Estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con el primo , quien levantó la vista hacia él.

—Se largó con el primo Kaien —dijo ella.

—¿Qué primo Kaien? Tenemos siete, por lo menos.

—Tal vez más —dijo Lisa—. No sé si a éste lo conoces, se trata de Kaien Shiba, de los Shiba de Baton Rouge.

—No hay ningún Shiba de Baton Rouge —dijo Tsukishima obstinadamente—. Al menos, ninguno joven.

—Tal vez no le haya entendido bien.

—¿Estás segura de que se fue con él por propia voluntad? Rukia no está habituada a nuestras costumbres, y tal vez no haya sabido cómo zafarse adecuadamente.

—¿Rukia? —dijo Lisa, soltando un bufido—. Primo, sólo he estado con ella unas pocas horas, pero puedo decirte que no es fácil obligarla a hacer nada contra su voluntad. Se fue con el primo Kaien de mil amores, te lo puedo asegurar.

Tsukishima aún parecía poco convencido, y le lanzó una mirada de frustración a Grimmjow.

—¿Por qué no buscas algo que hacer, primo? —dijo al fin—. Quiero hablar en privado con Lisa.

Grimmjow lanzó una risotada.

—No hay privacidad que valga en las calles de Nueva Orleans esta noche, primo. Más vale que aceptes los hechos…, tu palomita se ha largado de la jaula. Tenías que haber amarrado un poco más las cosas antes de irte a cumplir con tus obligaciones.

—No creí que hubiera el menor problema —respondió Tsukishima envaradamente.

Grimmjowno hizo ademán de marcharse, así que Tsukishima decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo es que has ido al desfile con Rukia, Lisa? ¿Os había presentado alguien?

—Nos encontramos por casualidad —dijo ella tranquilamente.

Tsukishima sabía que estaba mintiendo, y sus dudas y miedos se multiplicaron.

—No te preocupes, Tsukishima. Conozco al primo Kaien muy bien. No le hará daño a Rukia. Le mostrará algunos de los misterios del Big East, y luego la devolverá a casa sana y salva.

—Lo estaré esperando.

—Eso sería una estupidez, Tsukishima. Si conozco bien a Kaien, si conozco bien a los Shiba, no aparecerá hasta después del amanecer. Ve a divertirte, no andes gimoteando por Rukia. Está completamente fuera de peligro.

—Sólo me preguntaba… bueno… —balbuceó Tsukishima, y lanzó una mirada enojada al sonriente Grimmjow—. Eh…, ¿de qué iba disfrazado el primo Kaien?

—De Fantasma de la Ópera —dijo Grimmjow desenfadadamente—. Una pequeña variación con respecto a tanto vampiro suelto, ¿no te parece? Debe de haber estado en algún sitio donde no ha podido leer los libros de Anne Rice.

—Maldita sea,Lisa —dijo Tsukishima, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Era…?

—Era el primo Kaien, Tsukishima. Acéptalo y déjalo estar.

El pánico se apoderó del corazón de Tsukishima mientras sus peores temores se veían confirmados.

—Si le ocurre algo, Lisa… —advirtió a su prima.

—No le sucederá nada, excepto que se lo pasará estupendamente.

«Mucho mejor que contigo», se la imaginó diciendo Tukishima. Pero Lisa no puso voz a aquel pensamiento.

—Siempre fuiste demasiado incauta, Lisa —dijo él con voz grave, dándole la espalda.

Un momento más tarde, se había ido, caminando lenta y pesadamente entre la muchedumbre.

El primo Kaien la había tomado del brazo y la había arrastrado hacia el corazón de la noche. Había sacado dos copas de debajo de su amplia capa y había abierto la botella de champán helado con destreza, llenando luego las dos copas sin derramar ni una gota.

Le tendió una a ella.

—Por tus ojos, soeur Kia —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Son demasiado peligrosos para una monja.

—Yo no puedo beber por mis ojos —murmuró ella, mirándolo, hipnotizada, mientras el ruido y el gentío vibraba en torno a ellos.

—Entonces bebe por la noche, chère. Voy a mostrarte cosas fantásticas que nunca soñaste ni que existieran, demonios y monstruos, ángeles y hadas.

—Yo no tengo un mundo pequeño y seguro —dijo Rukia—. No lo he tenido en años. He vivido con jugadores y gánsters, con los ricos y los pobres. Nadie me ha protegido nunca de la vida real.

—Pero nadie te ha mostrado nunca dragones —dijo él, tocándole la mejilla con la mano enguantada—. Nadie te ha mostrado nunca la magia.

—Yo no creo en la magia.

—Lo sé, chère. Después de esta noche, creerás.

Antes de empezar su segunda botella de champán ya habían perdido las copas de cristal. Bebieron de la botella, un auténtico sacrilegio para con el Moët; pero posar la boca donde la había posado él era parte de la magia. Lo siguió de buena gana, manteniendo la mano dentro de la suya mientras la arrastraba a través de los salones de baile, desfiles, cabalgatas y tugurios. Danzaron en la calle a los compases de un alegre jazz Dixieland y, junto al río, los ritmos cajún. En un momento dado, sus cuerpos se fundieron mientras bailaban la música de los Neville Brothers y en ningún instante sus manos se separaron. Ella se decía que era para no perderse entre la multitud, pero sabía que no era cierto. Si se hubieran separado, él la habría encontrado fácilmente y sus manos se habrían vuelto a unir.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó ella en un momento dado.

Aunque llevaban andando toda la noche, aún no notaba en su cuerpo los efectos del cansancio. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

—¿Cuáles son las opciones? —quiso saber ella.

—Podría llevarte de vuelta a la casa Kurosaki de la calle Dumaine. Podrías intentar dormir algo e incluso conseguirlo antes de que el primo Tsukishima te lleve a casa. Pero el sol no ha salido todavía. Hay tiempo para una cosa más.

La luz del amanecer estaba empezando a acariciar la ciudad. Por su lado, pasaban noctámbulos exhaustos, ajenos a la monja y el fantasma. Criaturas mucho más fantásticas habían merodeado por las calles aquella noche, y había llegado el momento de descansar.

—Podrías venir a mi apartamento —dijo él—, pero eso sería un final demasiado prosaico para una noche mágica como ésta, por placentero que pudiera resultar. Además, Lisa estaría allí y tendríamos que librarnos de ella.

—No creo que fuera una buena idea —dijo Rukia con voz ronca.

—No —dijo él en tono algo apesadumbrado—. Supongo que no. Haremos algo mucho más sensato.

Volvió a tomarle la mano y tiró de ella suavemente.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A visitar a Marie Laveau.

—Está muerta —dijo Rukia escuetamente, resistiéndose.

—Yo pensaba que ni siquiera sabrías quién era Marie Laveau —dijo él acusadoramente.

—Leo mucho. La reina del vudú es muy famosa.

—Entonces querrás ver su tumba.

—No especialmente —dijo ella, resistiéndose aún.

A medida que la oscuridad se iba desvaneciendo, podía ver mejor sus ojos oscuros y, de pronto, con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que no eran castaño ascuro, como le habían parecido toda la noche, sino naranja.

—No puedes venir a Nueva Orleans y no visitar una de las famosas Ciudades de los Muertos. Y no puedes visitar nuestros cementerios sin buscar a nuestros residentes más famosos. Ven, chère. ¿No tienes ningún deseo que pedirle a la vieja dama? Aún responde a las peticiones, incluso desde el más allá.

Ella podía sentir cómo su resolución se disolvía. De alguna forma, le parecía una forma apropiada de terminar la noche, en un camposanto con un fantasma a su lado.

—Tengo una petición que hacerle —dijo con voz levemente ronca por la humedad de la madrugada.

—Entonces ven conmigo, hermana Rukia.

Y envolviéndola con su capa, la arrastró por las calles aún abarrotadas de Nueva Orleans.

* * *

><p><em>Se esta poniendo mejr cada vez cierto jajajajajaja<em>

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Perdon pero comprendanme es mi ultimo año de prepa u.u y esto en el bloqe de qimico-biologo es dificil pero ya que, _**

**_intentare subir 2 capir aver si puedo n.n. _**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>Ya había aprendido lo suficiente sobre Nueva Orleans como para no extrañarse porque un cementerio no estuviera desierto a las cinco de la madrugada. Desde luego, no estaba abarrotado, pero mientras avanzaba junto a su compañero enmascarado, pudo ver a otras varias parejas deambulando por entre las tumbas.<p>

El fantasma se detuvo delante de un muro de nichos. No había palabras grabadas en la pared, sólo una serie de cruces rojas.

—Aquí es —murmuró él—. O eso creen algunos. Otras insisten en que está en otro cementerio, a unas manzanas de éste.

La soltó y, acercándose al muro, tocó una de las cruces rojas. Cuando apartó la mano enguantada, la tenía manchada. Se quitó el guante blanco y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que no está en ninguna de las dos. Pero sí su magia, siempre y cuando tengas fe en ella, claro.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas.

—¿No te he enseñado a creer en la magia esta noche? Entonces he fracasado.

Él sabía tan bien como ella que no había fracasado en absoluto.

—¿Para qué son las cruces rojas? —quiso saber Rukia.

—Solicitantes que le piden favores a Marie. Imagino que algunas de ellas están pintadas con sangre de pollo, pero ésa tiene pinta de ser de lápiz de cera.

Rukia se acercó más.

—¿Tienes algo con que escribir en tinta roja? —preguntó.

—Eso ni se pregunta —dijo él, tendiéndole un rotulador rojo.

Ella se arrodilló y trazó una cruz en el muro. Notaba los ojos del fantasma clavados en su nuca.

—¿Qué has pedido?

Su voz era baja y seductora y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarse que aquél era un Shiba de Baton Rouge, un soltero de Louisiana en busca de una noche de ensoñación. No tenía nada que ver con la solicitud que ella había hecho. Sólo un parecido accidental.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo imposible. Marie lo sabe.

—Esa es la especialidad de Marie —dijo él, acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro entre las manos—. Confía en ella.

Su boca descendió sobre la de Rukia, rozándola suavemente.

—Confía en mí.

Y la besó de nuevo, con la misma ligereza, provocándola con la boca, incitando en ella una inevitable respuesta.

Sabía a champán. Olía a noche. Era cálido, sólido y muy real. Deslizando un brazo por debajo de su capa, ella dejó escapar un suave gemido de rendición. Y su boca se abrió bajo la de él.

Sintió que el suelo fallaba bajo sus pies y tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que la había alzado en vilo con sus brazos inmensamente fuertes y que la había situado sobre la lápida de una de las tumbas elevadas, de forma que sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel. Se situó entre sus piernas, atrapado en los voluminosos pliegues de su hábito negro. Su capa los rodeaba a los dos, ocultando su abrazo, ocultando la destreza de sus manos mientras le abrían la parte delantera del hábito.

Ella hizo ademán de apartarle las manos, pero cuando le tocó la carne arrebolada, se fundió contra él, y sus manos cubrieron las suyas, aumentando la presión. Se sintió mareada, desvergonzada, perdida, mientras aquella boca endiablada poseía la de ella con dulce saña, mientras esas manos reclamaban su carne caliente y suave. Ella le deslizó los brazos en torno al cuello, apretándose más contra él, sin importarle ya si se había vuelto loca, sin importarle ya que estuviera a punto de hacer el amor con un total desconocido. Marie Laveau no había respondido a su petición. En lugar de volver cuerdo a Ichigo, la había vuelto loca a ella.

Él separó la boca y luego trazó un sendero de besos a lo largo de su rostro arrebolado. Ella podía oír el sonido de su respiración áspera junto al oído.

—Por mucho que me apeteciera tumbarte aquí mismo y hacerte el amor con desenfreno, Kia —susurró él—, creo que podría haber un mejor momento y lugar.

Rukia se quedó helada. Un instante más tarde separó los brazos de su cuello mientras trataba de separarse de él torpemente. Pero tenía las piernas atrapadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y él la tenía sujeta en el sitio mientras sus dedos le acariciaban los muslos cubiertos de encaje negro.

—Suéltame, por favor —le suplicó, con voz ronca, llena de urgencia, y con la cabeza gacha de puro azoramiento.

—No estés tan consternada, chère —murmuró él—. No es culpa tuya. Yo te he arrastrado.

—Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Claro que me conoces. Mírame a los ojos y dime que soy un desconocido.

Su voz era baja y persuasiva, y ella no pudo menos que hacer lo que le decía. Estaba equivocado: era un desconocido, un desconocido peligroso, hipnotizante, pero de pronto ella se dio cuenta de por qué había estado a punto de arrojar toda cautela por la borda. Le recordaba mucho a Ichigo. Y al entregarse a un momento de locura con Kaien Shiba, podía fingir que estaba haciendo lo que realmente deseaba con alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance: Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Debo haber tomado demasiado champán —dijo—. Y demasiado Mardi Gras.

—Uno no puede tomar nunca demasiado Mardi Gras. Pero tienes razón. El sol se ha levantado. Ha llegado el momento del ayuno y el arrepentimiento. Afortunadamente, no tenemos nada de lo que arrepentimos.

La soltó y ella saltó de la tumba. Se abrochó la parte delantera del disfraz con dedos torpes. Se había levantado una brisa fría.

Él avanzó hacia ella, le apartó la mano y siguió abrochándole el disfraz con infinita ternura.

—Quiero que sepas que nadie en Nueva Orleans se habría ofendido si una monja y un fantasma hubieran hecho el amor encima de una tumba en el cementerio de Saint Louis. Es que no quería que nos interrumpieran.

Con aquello consiguió hacerla reír.

—Creo que el mármol habría sido un poco incómodo. Además, el tiempo de los placeres de la carne ha terminado. Tendremos que esperar al año que viene.

—No cuentes con ello —dijo él entre dientes mientras la conducía a través de los senderos sinuosos del antiguo cementerio—. Sólo tenemos que arrepentimos durante seis semanas. Después, volveré a buscarte.

Ella se lo tomó en el sentido que, estaba segura, él había pretendido: Kaien Shiba no se acordaría siquiera de ella durante esas semanas. Y ella estaría tranquila y segura en la Maison Kurosaki, o, si tenía suerte de verdad, de camino a Florida, con Hisana a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kurosaki de la calle Dumaine, el Barrio Francés estaba extrañamente silencioso.

Había dos vampiros desmayados en la escalera delantera de la casa. Rukia saltó por encima de ellos. Ninguno de los dos era Tsukishima, aunque los dos resultaban vagamente familiares. Debería haberse acostumbrado: había pasado la noche con un desconocido, al cual le daba la impresión de conocer desde siempre.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó al fantasma.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No quedará ni un hueco libre en toda la casa, si las cosas son como de costumbre. Entra e intenta descansar un rato.

—Lo necesito —su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta, pero aún dudaba—. ¿No vas a quitarte la máscara?

Él sacudió la cabeza una vez más, pero sonrió irónica y seductoramente.

—Es mejor así, chère. Hay misterios que no deben ser resueltos.

Ella asintió. No quería ver un rostro que fuera una pálida imitación del de Ichigo Kurosaki. Aún peor, no quería descubrir que se parecía a su difunto marido. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

—Tienes frío —dijo él—. Deberías entrar.

Ella asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo, sabiendo que sonaba muy envarada—. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

No estaba preparada para su reacción. Tomándola del brazo, la hizo girar, y los envolvió a los dos en su voluminosa capa, y aquella vez, cuando su boca se posó sobre la de ella, no fue suave, ni dulce ni tranquilamente seductora. Su beso fue áspero, lleno de exigencia y desesperación, y ella se aplastó contra él y le devolvió el beso, perdida en aquella misma sensación de desolación.

Luego él la soltó bruscamente y ella volvió a encontrarse apoyada en la puerta de la antigua mansión, respirando trabajosamente.

—La próxima vez, Kia —susurró él—, quiero ver tu negra melena.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, el fantasma había desaparecido. No había ni rastro de él en la calle. Los dos vampiros a sus pies dormían, impertérritos.

Había cuerpos por todas partes en el interior de la vieja casa. En su dormitorio, había nueve personas y su cama estaba ocupada. Su maleta y sus cosas estaban en el suelo junto a una rubia que dormía dentro de un saco.

Tomó su ropa y fue a cambiarse al cuarto de baño. Luego, metió el disfraz y todo lo demás en su maleta y, ataviada con sus vaqueros y una sudadera negra, recorrió la casa, comprobando que no quedaba ni un rincón de suelo libre. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba durmiendo Tsukishima, ni le importaba.

Salió otra vez a la calle. Tsukishima no le había mentido. El Jaguar estaba bloqueado por los demás coches en la estrecha zona de aparcamiento. Cualquier persona sensata dejaría un Jaguar cerrado en medio de una ciudad, pero por lo que había podido ver de los desenfadados habitantes de Louisiana, estaba segura de que el coche estaría abierto a los intrusos.

Efectivamente, lo estaba. Tras dejar la maleta en el suelo del coche, se metió como pudo en el asiento trasero y se acurrucó sobre el Kaien Shiba Kurosaki que era peli-negra?

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —quiso saber Lisa cuando él entró en el piso.

Estaba sentada en un alto taburete en la cocina, tomándose un café con un buñuelo.

Kaien Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba se quitó la máscara y la capa y se acercó a su prima.

—¿Tienes más de esos?

—Sí. Me he pasado por le Café du Monde a comprar antes de venir. ¿Ha valido la pena el riesgo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que ha sido algo increíblemente estúpido venir a Nueva Orleans al Mardi Gras cuando hasta el último miembro de tu familia iba a estar aquí. Grimmjow te ha reconocido, aunque yo no le he dicho nada. Y supongo que otras personas también.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un buñuelo.

—Son de la familia. ¿Qué crees que van a hacer, denunciarme a la policía? No estoy en libertad condicional, Lisa. No creo que haya quebrantado ninguna ley.

—Probablemente hayas quebrantado al menos una docena de ellas. Si vas a seguir con esto, vas a tener que ser más cauto. Si la gente se entera de que el loco de Ichigo Kurosaki anda deambulando por las calles de Nueva Orleans, se va a armar una buena. ¿Por qué no podías haberte ido a algún pueblo del norte si necesitabas un descanso? Eso es lo que has hecho otras veces. De esa forma, consigues algunas semanas de vacaciones, el doctor Urahara te encubre y nadie se entera.

—No estaba de humor para ir a Boston —dijo él, hundiéndose en el sofá con el café en la mano—. Vamos, Lisa, ¿qué esperas de un Kurosaki? Era Mardi Gras y estaba libre, al menos por unos días.

—Y Rukia Shiba (N/A:le dice por el nombre de su ex-esposo) iba a estar aquí. ¿Sabe quién eres?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Se creyó la historia del primo Kaien a pies juntillas. Está aterrada con Ichigo. El caso es que sí se preguntó si no estaría fingiendo locura, pero el doctor Urahara despejó sus sospechas. Me dijo que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Nunca tuviste inclinación a dejar a tu paso una estela de corazones rotos, Ichigo. ¿A qué viene esto? —dijo Lisa, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Lisa se había quedado con su apartamento cuando lo habían arrestado, alquilándoselo e ingresando el alquiler en una cuenta secreta, para cubrir sus gastos siempre que conseguía escapar una temporada de su cautividad. Tenía que actuar en connivencia con el doctor Urahara, y el doctor no quería que abusara del privilegio. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo, podría acabar en un manicomio estatal. O peor, podría ir a prisión tan rápidamente que no tendría ni tiempo de despedirse de Rukia.

Y no quería despedirse de ella. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero adiós no era una de ellas. No, tenía que ser cauteloso. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse arrastrar por la pasión.

—¿Que a qué viene? —repitió él—. Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, Lisa. Tal vez quiero jugar con fuego.

—Fuego es esa brujita de Riruka, que ha andado siempre detrás de ti. Rukia no es de las mujeres a las que les gusta el peligro en su vida amorosa. Me da la impresión de que lo que necesita es seguridad y tranquilidad. Y no creo que tú puedas ofrecerle eso.

—Muy astuta, Lisa. Y además tiene una hija de nueve años que necesita las mismas cosas.

—¿Por qué no te retiras entonces? Tsukishima le convendría mucho más.

El rudo pragmatismo de Lisa no lograba ocultar la simpatía de su voz hacia su primo preferido.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Ichigo sombríamente—, pero hay un problema con eso, chère.

—¿Cuál?

—Que ella no desea a Tsukishima. Me desea a mí.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿El fantasma o el loco?

La expresión de Ichigo era de pesadumbre.

—Los dos. Tal vez la recaída de Ichigo debería durar un poco más. Tal vez el doctor Urahara debería someterme a unos tratamientos de electroshock de verdad para arrancarme esta obsesión de la cabeza.

—Creo que ahí es donde ha trazado el límite. Ya es bastante grave que te esté proporcionando falsos sedantes. Si lo descubren, podrían retirarle el título.

—El Doc nunca ha prestado mucha atención a las reglas ni a las normas en su vida, como tú sabes. Lo principal para él es el paciente, y las reglas vienen después.

—De todas formas, no querrás causarle problemas, ¿verdad?

—No quiero causarle problemas a nadie —se acabó el café—. Maldita sea, ¿cómo pude meterme en un lío así?

—Yo sé lo que necesitas. Un almuerzo en el Antoine's.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y sabes cuántos primos van a acabar allí hoy? Y está claro que no puedo aparecer con el antifaz…, el Mardi Gras ha terminado.

—Entonces tendremos que conformarnos con un McDonald's.

—Me conformaré con un par de buñuelos más y unas pocas horas de sueño.

—¿Y luego?

Él no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Luego, voy a ver la forma de regresar a mi prisión. Y si tienes algún consejo más, puedes guardártelo para ti, Lisa.

—Sólo uno, Ichigo. Ten cuidado.

Él abrió un ojo.

—Lo tendré, chère, lo tendré.

Rukia no quería despertarse cuando Tsukishima entró en el Jaguar, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—Te he visto abrir los ojos, Rukia —dijo envaradamente—. Podrías sentarte aquí delante al menos. No quiero pasar el resto del trayecto a casa mirando por el retrovisor.

Ella se incorporó de mala gana y se dio cuenta de que, en el exterior, estaba oscureciendo. Llevaba todo el día durmiendo en el Jaguar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó a Tukishima mientras pasaba al asiento delantero.

—Las cinco y media.

—No he comido nada desde las cuatro de la madrugada. Vendería mi alma por una taza de café.

La actitud de Tsukishima se suavizó un poco.

—Tienes un termo a tus pies.

—Tsukishima, te amo —dijo ella, agachándose para agarrar el termo, sin ver la expresión atribulada de Tsukishima.

Él metió la primera, haciendo chirriar como siempre la caja de cambios.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—Estuve buscándote, Tukishima —dijo, una vez hubo dado un trago de café—. Lisa vino a buscarme, tal como tú le habías dicho y luego estuvimos buscándote por todas partes. Pero había demasiados vampiros.

—Yo no… Bueno, da igual —se internó en el tráfico—. ¿Con quién has pasado la noche?

—No he pasado exactamente la noche con nadie. Quiero decir, sí la he pasado, pero ha sido deambulando por las calles. Con otro primo, por supuesto. Creo que todo el mundo en esta ciudad debe de ser pariente tuyo.

—No todo el mundo. Lisa dijo que era el primo Kaien, de Baton Rouge.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué me lo has preguntado?

—Ella sabía que te habías marchado con él. Quiero saber qué has hecho con él.

—Nada de tu incumbencia.

—Prima, me siento responsable de ti. No estás acostumbrada a Nueva Orleans, ni al Mardi Gras y temía que te hubieras metido en algún lío —la miró lleno de preocupación—. Te tengo mucho cariño, Rukia. No quería dejarte sin protección en una noche como la de Mardi Gras.

—Tsukishima, he pasado la noche paseando por las calles de Nueva Orleans, bebiendo demasiado champán, comiendo crepés, bailando al son de la música de las bandas callejeras y pasándomelo estupendamente. Lo único peligroso que hice fue visitar la tumba de Marie Laveau, y no nos ha molestado ningún fantasma. Luego, el primo Kaien me ha llevado a casa, me ha dado un casto beso en la frente como corresponde con una monja y se ha marchado.

No era la estricta verdad, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para que fuera aceptable para Tsukishima.

—Todo el mundo va a la tumba de Marie. ¿No podría haber sido un poco más original?

—A mí me ha parecido fascinante.

—¿Y no ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo?

—Te olvidas, Tsukishima, de que yo era una monja. Se comportó muy correctamente. Yo fui de lo más decente y me lo pasé de maravilla. No mejor de lo que me lo hubiera pasado contigo, estoy segura, pero el caso es que no podía encontrarte.

Tsukishima asintió, momentáneamente apaciguado.

—¿Vas a verlo otra vez?

—Lo dudo. Y no tengo ningún interés especial en ello.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquello fuera mentira. Había algo en aquel fantasma que le resultaba demasiado seductor.

Entonces Tsukishima sonrió de verdad.

—Bien —dijo—. Vámonos a casa.

Por primera vez Rukia recordó adonde se dirigían. Habría dado cualquier cosa por salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Si no fuera porque su hija estaba en la Maison Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojere o nada qe hace dejenme un review<em>

_¿Que sera lo qe tiene el papelito? ¿Cuanta familia puede haber? jajajajajajajaj_

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	13. Capitulo 12

**_El segundo capi jajajajajaja see! me dio tiempo :3_**

**_Aqi le dejo este n.n espero les guste y gracias por los review`s la verdad_**

* * *

><p>La vieja mansión estaba silenciosa cuando llegaron a casa poco después de medianoche, y Rukia se mordió el labio. Precisamente aquella noche tenía que haber elegido el tío Shunsui para acostarse temprano.<p>

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de que Tsukishima fuera a intentar besarla. No esperaba un ataque, ya que no era un tipo agresivo, y además, ella no solía inspirar aquel tipo de reacción. Excepto a los fantasmas, pensó estremeciéndose.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí —dijo jovialmente Tsukishima mientras detenía el Jaguar delante de la amplia escalinata frontal—. Un penique por tus pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me apetece acostarme —abrió la puerta, con la intención de entrar lo más rápidamente posible en la casa.

—Espera, Rukia —dijo él seriamente, y la agarró de un brazo para retenerla—. Quería disculparme.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Tsukishima —intentó soltarse discretamente, sin éxito—. Me lo he pasado maravillosamente y tengo que agradecértelo a ti.

«Pero suéltame de una vez», pensó enojada.

—Siento que no pudieras encontrarme —dijo él, acariciándole suavemente el brazo—. Y siento haberme mostrado posesivo. Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a pasar el Mardi Gras con otra persona. No tenía derecho a estar celoso cuando ha sido culpa mía no haber sabido velar por ti.

—Tsukishima…

—Lo que intento decirte, Rukia, es que te tengo mucho cariño. Y si me dejaras, podría demostrártelo. Sé que no soy muy sexy, pero soy un buen hombre, un hombre seguro. Podría cuidarte. Podría cuidar a Hisana. Si tú me dejaras.

Durante años, no había tenido a nadie en quien confiar, nadie a quien dirigirse. Y allí delante tenía a un hombre que se ofrecía a tomar las riendas de las cosas, a acarrear aquella carga. ¿Por qué le daba escalofríos la sola idea?

—Tsukishima —respondió cuidadosamente—, no sé qué decirte. La verdad es que no quiero ni pensar en comprometerme con nadie en este instante. Hisana y yo lo hemos pasado muy mal estos dos últimos años. Necesito tiempo.

Tsukishima esbozó una triste sonrisa. Rukia se llamó estúpida un millón de veces.

—Puedo esperar —dijo él—. Tampoco es que haya muchos rivales llamando a tu puerta, ¿no?

Ella pensó en Ichigo, encerrando en algún manicomio. Pensó en el primo Kaien, quien probablemente estaría de vuelta en Baton Rouge en aquel momento y ya la habría olvidado.

—No hay rivales —dijo, haciendo acopio de coraje para aceptar su beso.

Fue exactamente como había esperado. Suave, nada exigente, respetuoso. ¿Qué mujer en el mundo deseaba un beso respetuoso?, pensó fugazmente.

Y luego él la soltó.

—Que pases una buena noche, Rukia —murmuró—. Nos tomaremos las cosas despacio.

Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa mientras salía del coche y subía las escaleras de la Maison Kurosaki. El beso de Tsukishima no había borrado en absoluto los vestigios de los besos de Kaien Shiba, sino que más bien había intensificado el recuerdo.

Atravesó el vestíbulo silenciosamente. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando oyó una voz grave que la llamaba. La luz que salía del salón era tan débil que no se había fijado en ella.

—Rukia, ven aquí —repitió inexorablemente la voz de Retsu ante su titubeo, y ella se dio la vuelta resignadamente.

Retsu estaba sentada en su sillón y una pequeña lámpara de mesa arrojaba un poco de luz a sus pies diminutos enfundados en botines negros.

—Entra, Rukia. Sirve un par de copitas de coñac y luego siéntate y cuéntame cómo te ha ido la visita a Nueva Orleans.

—Retsu, es tarde y estoy muy cansada —se disculpó—. Me gustaría subir a ver a Hisana…

—Tu hija lleva dormida tres horas. Otros quince minutos no van a suponer ninguna diferencia.

Rukia cedió. No estaba de humor para discutir con nadie. Hizo lo que Retsu le decía.

—Primero, háblame de Hisana —dijo Rukia al cabo de un momento, tras dar un sorbito a su coñac—. ¿Me ha echado de menos?

—No, que yo sepa. No eres indispensable, querida mía. Mi biznieta es absolutamente capaz de pasárselo bien sin ti. De hecho, se fue a una fiesta de Mardi Gras ayer por la tarde, en casa de una compañera de colegio. Estuvo de vuelta a las diez, durmió bien y hoy ha pasado el día entero en el jardín. ¿Qué tal el carnaval?

—Interesante.

Retsu soltó un bufido.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? Para ser una joven independiente y bastante atractiva, no muestras mucho entusiasmo, que digamos. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿No te ha gustado Nueva Orleans? Es un poco vulgar y decadente, pero es maravilloso también.

—Me ha encantado la ciudad.

—Y el Mardi Gras puede abrumar a cualquiera, sobre todo la primera vez. ¿Ha sido demasiado para ti?

—Ha sido maravilloso.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Tsukishima tiene que haberse comportado decentemente.

—Tsukishima ha estado muy bien. La verdad es que nos separamos al principio.

Retsu se detuvo con la copa a mitad de camino de los labios y entrecerró los ojos:

—¿Ah, sí?

—Afortunadamente, le pidió a la prima Lisa que velara por mí, así que no me quedé abandonada.

—Tsukishima nunca haría eso —dijo Retsu secamente—. Odia a Lisa. Siempre la ha odiado.

—Pero ella me dijo…

—Da igual lo que te haya dicho. Tsukishima nunca le pediría un favor y ella nunca se lo haría.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido le veía a aquello. Lis no había mostrado ningún interés en ayudarla a localizar a Tsukishima. En cambio, la había entregado al fantasma y se había desvanecido después. Si lo había hecho por ayudar a Kaien Shiba o por fastidiar a Tsukishima, era algo que ella no podía saber.

—Bueno, realmente da igual —dijo Rukia con poca convicción—. No ha pasado nada.

—¿Así que has pasado el Mardi Gras con Lisa? —insistió Retsu.

—No exactamente.

—¿Exactamente con quién lo has pasado?

—Debe de haber un millón de primos Kurosaki y Shiba —dijo, haciendo tiempo sin saber muy bien por qué—. Y todos estaban metidos como sardinas en lata en la casa de la calle Dumaine.

—Eso es lo normal en carnaval. ¿Con qué primos has pasado la noche? ¿O debería decir con qué primo?

—Retsu…

—No voy a preguntarte si te has comportado como lo haría una Kurosaki. Estoy segura de que el resto de la familia se comportó de forma absolutamente indecente. Para eso está el Mardi Gras, al fin y al cabo. Incluso yo fui conocida por mis escándalos hace unos sesenta años. Espero tan solo que fueras razonablemente discreta.

Rukia estaba a punto de refutar la idea del comportamiento escandaloso, cuanto tuvo la súbita imagen del fantasma y ella encaramados a la tumba en la Ciudad de los Muertos.

—He sido discreta.

—¿Con quién?

—Kaien Shiba. Uno de los Shiba de Baton Rouge, me dijo Lisa.

Debió de ser un efecto de la luz, pero Retsu pareció palidecer súbitamente.

—No conozco a ningún Kaien Shiba de Baton Rouge.

—No puede conocer a todos los primos Shiba. Hay demasiados.

—Los conozco a todos. La familia es importante aquí, Rukia. Le prestamos mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas. No existe ningún Kaien Shiba de Baton Rouge, al menos de nuestra familia.

—Tsukishima dijo lo mismo. De hecho, Kaien dijo algo de que estaba en la casa de Lisa, así que tal vez fuera de Nueva Orleans. Pero Lisa me dijo que vivía en el apartamento de Ichigo.

La expresión de suspicacia desapareció como por ensalmo del rostro de Retsu.

—Tal vez he pasado por alto a alguien —dijo rápidamente—. Quizás fuera alguno de los Shiba de Shreveport que se ha trasladado a Baton Rouge. Esas cosas ocurren. Lisa no le presta mucha atención a los detalles sin importancia. Esta demasiado ocupada con su carrera —añadió sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué carrera?

—Es profesora en la Universidad de Louisiana. Antes trabajaba con Ichigo…

—Antes de que se volviera loco —dijo Rukia con dureza.

—Antes de que sufriera su crisis —dijo Retsu, expresándolo con mayor delicadeza—. Es una mujer difícil, áspera…

—Me cayó muy bien.

Retsu enarcó una ceja.

—¿Así que ese Kaien Shiba te llevó por el Barrio Francés y luego te dejó en casa sana y salva?

—Sí —dijo Si sin dar más información.

—¿Tsukishima sigue enfadado?

—Tsukishima no está enfa…

—Te olvidas de que lo conozco de toda la vida. Tsukishima pone cara de perrito vapuleado, gimotea quejumbrosamente y en general hace que todo el mundo se sienta culpable. No hace nada para remediar la situación. Se limita a suspirar y esperar a que alguien arregle las cosas.

—Tuvimos un viaje de vuelta muy agradable —dijo ella; no quería incitar más ataques contra Tsukishima, y menos por parte de su familia.

—Así que te lo has pasado bien.

—Muy bien —convino Rukia—. Ha sido una experiencia única que nunca olvidaré.

—Una experiencia única que se repite cada año —la corrigió Retsu—. Dentro de unos pocos años, Hisana tendrá edad suficiente para ir.

—Ya veremos —dijo Rukia, haciendo girar nerviosamente el anillo en su dedo.

Había olvidado lo perspicaces que eran los ojos de aquella mujer.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Retsu.

—Una chuchería que alguien me lanzó desde una carroza.

—Aprendes rápidamente. Son muy pocas las que consiguen atrapar algo la primera vez. ¿Qué es?

—Un anillo —dijo, consciente de que Retsu parecía complacida—. Es una réplica del tipo de chucherías que solían arrojar hace cien años. O eso me dijo Lisa. Es una chuchería bonita.

—Déjame verla.

Por alguna razón, Rukia aborrecía la idea de quitarse el anillo.

—No me lo puedo sacar. Está demasiado ajustado.

—Déjame verlo —repitió Retsu, extendiendo la mano.

Rukia no tuvo más remedio que extender su mano y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que Retsu estaba temblando. Lo estudió detenidamente un momento, y Rukia creyó oírla suspirar.

—Muy bonito —dijo la anciana en voz baja—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Ya se lo he dicho. Me lo lanzaron desde una carroza. Tuve la suerte de atraparlo.

—¿Quién te lo lanzo? ¿Ese Kaien Shiba de Baton Rouge? —quiso saber la anciana con voz cortante.

—Sí.

—¿Crees realmente que es una chuchería sin importancia? ¿Una réplica?

—¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—¡Qué otra cosa, desde luego! —dijo Retsu—. Si yo fuera tú, no llevaría eso delante de Riruka. Tiende a ponerse un poco difícil en ocasiones, y me da la impresión de que eres de las que prefiere evitar escenas.

—¿Por qué iba a producirse una escena?

—Porque esa «chuchería» que llevas en el dedo es una réplica de un anillo que pertenece a nuestra familia desde hace más de ciento cuarenta años. Y le tenemos mucho cariño. Nuestro ancestro, Ishiin Kurosaki, se lo arrojó a su futura novia, Masaki , desde una carroza, y fue su anillo de compromiso. Fue motivo de cierto escándalo, por la novia que había elegido Ishiin.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Masaki era una novicia ursulina. Estaba a punto de tomar los hábitos. No tendría que haber estado en el Mardi Gras.

Rukia consiguió mantener una expresión de suave interés. Retsu no sabía aún qué disfraz había elegido para el carnaval. Era una coincidencia extraña.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Bueno, naturalmente que llevaban viéndose en secreto desde hacía tiempo, pero los padres de ella estaban empeñados en que una de sus hijas tenía que entrar en la Iglesia, y las otras dos estaban ya casadas. Así que Ishiin, según dice la leyenda, le tiró el anillo, saltó de la carroza y se la llevó. Aquel fue su último Mardi Gras… Nueva Orleans tenía una moral muy laxa incluso entonces, pero la gente aún creía que las monjas debían ser monjas. Y el anillo ha estado en poder de la familia desde entonces.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En tu dedo, querida.

—Quiero decir el auténtico.

Retsu sacudió la cabeza.

—Desapareció hace más de diez años. Tengo mis sospechas sobre a quién fue a parar, pero no pude demostrarlo.

—¿Dónde cree que fue?

—No te va a gustar, Rukia.

—Probablemente no. ¿Cómo desapareció el original? —insistió obstinadamente.

Retsu sonrió irónicamente.

—Lo robó mi nieto Seinosuke para pagar sus deudas de juego.

Por un instante, un escalofrío de absoluto horror recorrió el cuerpo de Rukia. Seinosuke estaba muerto. Ella había identificado su cuerpo. No había sido con su fantasma con quien había estado jugando a la seducción la noche anterior. No, era Tsukishima quien se parecía más a Seinosuke. Kaien había salido más a la otra rama de la familia, la de Ichigo. Era sólo una desagradable coincidencia.

—No lo creo, Retsu. Seinosuke y yo estuvimos casados diez años y nunca lo vi.

—Me imagino que lo vendería. Desde luego, era incapaz de conservar nada de valor. Excepto, quizás, su familia.

—Estaba a punto de abandonarlo cuando murió —dijo ella secamente.

Retsu asintió.

—Me alegro. No debió de ser un buen padre para Hisana —se recostó en su sillón—. ¿Qué ha dicho Tsukishima del anillo?

—No creo que lo haya notado.

—Se lo advertiré. No creo que te apetezca tener que volver a repetir todas las explicaciones y justificaciones.

—No estaba justificándome.

—Ve a acostarte, Rukia —dijo Retsu—. Nadie duerme lo suficiente durante el Mardi Gras, y tenemos que estar descansados para enfrentarnos a mañana.

—¿Qué ocurre mañana? —preguntó ella, sabiendo, temiendo, anhelando la respuesta.

—Ichigo vuelve a casa —dijo Retsu—. Y el cielo nos asista a todos.

Ichigo estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido por la River Road. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el Salab de Lisa no respondía, naturalmente, con la suavidad de su Jaguar, pero su velocidad era considerable. En la radio sonaba música cajún muy, muy alta y, aunque no había bebido nada desde hacía cinco horas, se sentía desazonado y borracho. Echaba de menos Nueva Orleans. Como decía aquella vieja canción: «¿Sabes lo que significa añorar Nueva Orleans?». Él lo sabía muy bien.

Él también echaba de menos su Jaguar. Tsukishima no tenía ni idea de cómo conducir aquella joya y, si salía alguna vez de aquel lío, haría mejor en comprarse uno nuevo.

Echaba de menos su casa. Dios mío, cómo la echaba de menos. Añoraba aquella paz y aquel silencio; poder gritar y chillar en la seguridad de que nadie iba a mirarte como si estuvieras loco.

Y echaba de menos a Rukia. Era un estúpido por volver tan pronto. Doc podría haber seguido encubriéndolo. Podría haberse ido al Norte, a Virginia o a Nueva York.

Pero iba a regresar porque no podía evitarlo. Quería saber si ella todavía llevaba el anillo. Se lo había comprado a Seinosuke hacía diez años, cuando su irresponsable primo lo había robado, y de siempre, había tenido la intención de devolvérselo a la grand-mére. Pero su primera preocupación había sido mantenerlo alejado de las avariciosas manos de Orihime, y casi había llegado a olvidar su existencia. Hasta que se había mirado en los ojos de Rukiay había pensado en ella.

Maldita fuera, qué harto estaba de todo aquello. Había momentos en que la idea de estrellarse a doscientos kilómetros por hora contra el tronco de un roble le parecía la mejor solución. Nunca había sido de ese tipo de hombres. Durante el año anterior había estado cada vez más deprimido, dispuesto a dejarse derrotar por las extrañas circunstancias de su vida. Sin embargo, había encontrado algo por lo que vivir, algo por lo que luchar. El tiempo de la depresión había terminado.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Hisana, adormilada—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

Rukia se encaramó a la alta cama de dosel y tomó a su hija en brazos.

—Siento haberte despertado.

—Me habría enfadado si no lo hubieras hecho —murmuró Hisana, acurrucada contra ella—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien? Vimos un rato el desfile por la tele, pero no te vimos.

—Es que anoche estaba medio mundo en Nueva Orleans. Pero me lo pasé estupendamente.

—¿Con el primo Tsukishima? —inquirió la niña en tono incrédulo.

—Con un hombre misterioso. ¿Y tú? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con la grand-mére?

—No ha estado mal —dijo Hisana sin mucho entusiasmo—. Aunque me lo pasé mucho mejor en casa de los Fontal. Tienen una hija de mi edad que tiene un caballo.

—No sabía que te gustaran los caballos.

—Yo tampoco. Pero me gustan. Voy a ir este fin de semana a montar. Tal vez me quede a pasar la noche. ¿Puedo?

—Claro, nena.

—No me llames nena, mamá —dijo Hisana, acurrucándose más contra ella y cerrando los ojos con un largo suspiro de satisfacción—. Ya tengo nueve años, diantre.

—Lo siento, chica. Me alegro de haber vuelto.

—Yo también me alegro de que hayas vuelto, mamá. Y mañana vuelve Ichigo. Entonces todo será perfecto. Buenas noches, mamá.

—Perfecto —repitió Rukia con voz hueca—. Buenas noches, Hisana.

* * *

><p><em>Jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	14. Capitulos 13

**_Les dejo este rapidito ;3... _**

**_**_Nota:_**_**__b____leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart__

* * *

><p>Si Tsukishima vio el delicado anillo que adornaba el dedo de Rukia al día siguiente, decidió no mencionarlo. Quizá Retsu lo hubiera prevenido; quizá ni siquiera conocía la leyenda de Ishiin y Masaki. Por la razón que fuera, no lo mencionó durante la larga jornada de trabajo en su pequeño despacho de Kurosaki Landing, de la misma forma que no hizo mención alguna al beso de la noche anterior.<p>

—Supongo que no podría convencerte de que salieras a cenar conmigo —dijo a eso de las cuatro y media.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero es que últimamente no he visto mucho a Hisana. Quiero volver a casa.

—A mí no me apetece nada regresar a casa —dijo Tsukishima mientras se ataba el nudo de la corbata y se ponía la cazadora.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Has olvidado que hoy regresa el hijo pródigo? —dijo amargamente—. Aunque no creo que lo veamos. Ichigo suele mantenerse en la sombra después de uno de sus ataques. Aun así, siempre hay una atmósfera extraña en la casa cuando él está en el desván. ¡Ojalá pudieran encontrar algún manicomio seguro y tranquilo donde ingresarlo! Para siempre.

Rukia lo miró, perpleja.

—Creía que tú te habías encargado personalmente de que pudiera cumplir condena en casa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No fui yo. Él necesitaría ayuda profesional permanente. Y debería estar recibiéndola.

—Creí que habías dicho que no era peligroso.

—No lo es. Al menos, si no consideras peligroso que pueda quemar la casa en un momento de distracción. No va a mejorar nunca, Margaret. Ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor Urahara. No ha habido mejora. Y cada vez que empezamos a pensar que está tranquilo, tiene otro de sus ataques. O alguien se olvida una caja de cerillas donde él puede agarrarla, o se deja la radio encendida y él empieza a tirar cosas por la ventana. Tarde o temprano, va a comenzar a tirar personas en lugar de muebles, y vamos a tener un buen embrollo entre manos.

—¿Así que piensas que debería estar en una institución? —inquirió ella, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta del despacho.

—No. Lo primero es que un manicomio sería demasiado asfixiante. Pero hay algunos sitios encantadores, que son más balnearios o casas de reposo que hospitales psiquiátricos. Yo he investigado un poco y tengo una lista de media docena, todos en el sur y el suroeste. Podría conseguir los cuidados que precisa, y la grand-mére no tendría esa tremenda carga sobre sus hombros. A sus ochenta y seis años, no debería tener esa pesada responsabilidad.

—No creo que Retsu apreciara tu preocupación por ella —dijo Rukia irónicamente—. Se cree indestructible.

—Bueno, pues no lo es. Y no me apetece que Ichigo le acorte la vida a nadie —dijo Tsukishima furiosamente, abriendo la puerta del coche con instintiva cortesía a pesar de su rabia.

—¿Qué es lo segundo? —le preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba en el coche.

—¿Perdona?

—Has dicho que lo primero es que hay sitios agradables donde meter a Ichigo. ¿Y lo segundo?

Él se la quedó mirando un momento.

—Lo segundo es que no creo que Ichigo vaya a mejorar. Nos guste o no, el caso es que Ichigo se está hundiendo más y más en la locura, y cuanto antes lo saquemos de nuestra casa, más a salvo estaremos.

Ella no dijo nada. Hacía sólo unas semanas que conocía a Ichigo. ¿Quién era ella para insistir en que no estaba enfermo, en que iba a mejorar? ¿Y por qué tenía que importarle?

Deseaba verlo. Deseaba hablar con él, incluso tocarlo. ¿Para descubrir quién era más fuerte, su fantasma misterioso y sensual o el loco del desván? ¿Acaso estaba ella más loca que nadie?

Al menos Riruka aún estaba ausente, pensó un rato más tarde mientras cenaban. Nadie parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar aquella noche. Ella sólo conseguía pensar en el hombre del desván y en la imposibilidad de encontrar una excusa para subir a verlo.

A Tsukishima se le cayó el tenedor y todo el mundo se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento —masculló.

—Debo decir que aprecio el espíritu cuaresmal —dijo Retsu—. ¿Pero no estaremos llevando el ayuno y el arrepentimiento un poco demasiado lejos? Esta noche nadie ha probado prácticamente bocado.

—¿Qué tal está Ichigo? —preguntó bruscamente Rukia.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estábamos hablando de Ichigo? —le preguntó Retsu.

—Sí —dijo Rukia, mirando a la anciana a los ojos—. Estábamos hablando de por qué nadie tenía apetito ni ganas de hablar. Y sabe tan bien como yo que es porque Ichigo ha regresado. ¿Qué tal está?

—Te agradezco que me cuentes lo que sé o dejo de saber —dijo Retsu con cierto sarcasmo, pero sin negarlo—. Tiene buen aspecto. Un poco cansado, quizás. No le he preguntado qué le habían hecho en esa clínica privada, y no me apetece saberlo. Pero parece muy tranquilo y apagado. No creo que tengamos una repetición de la escena de la semana anterior.

—Al menos, por una temporada —dijo Tsukishima—. Hasta que empiece a acumular tensión y explote otra vez. Ya te he dicho, grand-mére…

—Y yo te he escuchado, Tsukishima —lo interrumpió bruscamente la anciana—. Y no pienso tener a un familiar encerrado, cuidado por desconocidos, simplemente porque sea incómodo. La mayor parte del tiempo, Ichigo está tan normal como cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

—Eso no es decir mucho —masculló él—. Y no es incómodo. Es directamente peligroso.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Y no hay necesidad de repetir la discusión, Tsukishima. Además, no es de tu incumbencia. Mientras viva, yo soy la propietaria de la Maison Kurosaki, y lo que ocurre bajo mi techo es asunto mío, no tuyo. ¿Qué ha pasado con la casa que querías comprar? Si tu forma de vivir en este momento no te satisface, ¿por qué no te planteas vivir por tu cuenta?

—No quiere vender.

Rukia se volvió hacia él, sinceramente consternada.

—¿No vas a poder comprar esa casa tan preciosa? Qué pena. Quienquiera que sea el dueño, parece que no le importa, o pasaría más tiempo allí acabando de arreglarla.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió en la mesa.

—¿Cómo marcha tu trabajo? —Retsu cambió de tema con su prepotencia habitual—. ¿Te mantiene muy ocupada Tsukishima?

—Está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso —dijo Tsukishima—. Después de muchos meses, por fin estoy al día en todos mis papeleos.

—¿Así que nos vas a necesitarla más tiempo? —insistió Retsu.

Tsukishima dijo con cierto recelo:

—Con dos días a la semana es suficiente.

—Entonces tengo otro trabajo de secretaria para ti. Con salario incluido. ¿Te interesa?

—Mucho. Si podemos resolver la cuestión del transporte…

—No habrá problemas de transporte. Se trata de trabajar con Ichigo.

—¡Grand-mére! —protestó Tsukishima—. Ichigo no necesita ayuda. Tiene un ordenador y acceso a todo lo que necesita. Nunca ha necesitado ayuda antes. Incluso la ha rechazado.

—Ha cambiado de idea. Ha decidido volcarse en su trabajo, y yo soy la primera en apoyarlo. Tiene que contribuir con un capítulo a un libro de texto, y tiene que ordenar sus conferencias para que se las publiquen. Necesita ayuda. ¿Estarías dispuesta a prestarle esa ayuda, Rukia?

Estaba tan loca como Ichigo por considerar siquiera aquella idea. Y estaba engañándose: no la estaba considerando, ya lo había decidido.

—Necesito ese trabajo —dijo.

Alguien suspiró y, cuando ella alzó la vista, vio al tío Shunsui sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La vida se está complicando mucho, chère —murmuró, acabándose su copa—. Ten cuidado.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo —dijo Tsuishima, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa—, pero nadie me escucha. Recuerda que lo conozco mejor que nadie: me crié con él, lo representé ante la justicia, sé cómo era su relación con Orihime… No digas que no te advertí.

Sin decir más, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

Retsu se echó hacia atrás y suspiró.

—No me vendría mal una copita después de la cena. ¿Y a ti, Soi-fong?

Soi-fong alzó la cabeza…

—A mí, una doble —dijo escuetamente.

—Rukia necesita una también —anunció R4etsu, alzándose, ayudada de su bastón—. Shunsui, si quieres hacer los honores. Eres el que más práctica tiene en lo de servir copas.

La vaga sonrisa de Shunsui indicó que se daba por enterado de la malicia de su madre.

—En la práctica está la perfección, maman —dijo—. Y realmente queremos ser perfectos.

Ichigo deambulaba por toda la extensión de su amplio desván, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Paciencia, se dijo. Eran sólo las nueve de la mañana. No hacía tanto que Hisana se había ido al colegio, y Rukia probablemente tendría cosas que hacer. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que llevaba levantada desde la seis. Él también estaba despierto desde esa hora y la había oído moverse en la habitación de abajo.

¡Maldita fuera! No había forma de que pudiera salir de allí en varios meses. El Doc le había advertido de que si sus «ataques» se producían con demasiada frecuencia, tal vez el estado decidiera investigar. Mientras estuvieran dispuestos a dejarlo en paz con su tratamiento, no habría problema. Si les daba por investigar, el Doc y él se iban a meter en un buen lío.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo Tsukishima? ¿Por qué no había hecho más progresos? Ya habían pasado dos años, dos largos e interminables años desde que alguien había puesto fin a la corta y avariciosa vida de Orihime, y no tenían ni la menor pista sobre quién lo había hecho. Había momentos en que sorprendía a Tsukishima mirándolo y se preguntaba si tal vez su primo no le creería. Tal vez Tsukishima estuviera preguntándose si habría estrangulado realmente a su esposa, prendiendo fuego después a la casa de invitados para borrar toda huella.

No quería pensar en aquello. No quería recordar el momento en que había tenido que ir a identificar el cuerpo calcinado de Orihime, ni las esposas en sus manos, ni los días y noches que había pasado en la celda. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello, aunque fuera su jaula de oro.

Casi no oyó la suave llamada en la puerta. Giró inmediatamente sobre sí mismo y se arrojó sobre el sofá para adoptar la postura de un hombre completamente tranquilo. Para fingir que no se había vuelto loco esperándola.

—Tendrás que abrir tú —gritó—. Me temo que no tengo llaves.

Cuando ella entró, un instante después, Ichigo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarse y tomarla entre sus brazos. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba que le sonriera con la misma tranquilidad y seguridad con que lo había hecho aquella noche en Nueva Orleans. Deseaba llevar a término lo que habían empezado sobre aquella vieja tumba.

No llevaba el anillo, y él sintió una leve punzada de frustración. Pero era de esperar. Ella pensaba que se trataba de una chuchería sin importancia o tal vez, si se había dado cuenta, que era demasiado valiosa para llevarla todos los días. El caso era que sus manos estaban desnudas. Y él no podía dejar de pensar en cómo deseaba aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo.

Alzó la mirada hacia Rukia.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien en el Mardi Gras, prima?

¿Sabía ella que había pasado el Mardi Gras con él?

Lo estaba mirando de forma extraña, como si estuviera intentando verlo disfrazado de fantasma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea.

—Me lo pasé maravillosamente. ¿Te lo pasaste bien en la clínica?

Él se rió.

—Tan deslenguada como siempre, prima. Tuvo sus momentos. Las enfermeras eran muy guapas.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Quieres un café?

Él la contempló mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, fluidos, irritantemente seductores.

—Hay algo hecho. Sírvete tú misma. ¿Así que el primo Tsukishima fue un buen acompañante? —insistió él.

—Estupendo —dijo ella mientras se servía una taza y se sentaba en el sofá lo más lejos posible de él.

—¿Has conocido a algún otro primo?

—A docenas de ellos —dijo ella dando un sorbo.

—¿A alguien en particular?

—A tu prima Lisa.

—Como sigas mostrándote tan lacónica, Rukia, te estrangulo —dijo él, esperando su reacción.

Aquello consiguió conmocionarla. Sus maravillosos ojos violetas se dilataron por un fugaz instante. Luego, simplemente, se tomó otro sorbo de café.

—Creía que sólo matabas a tus esposas.

—Podría hacer una excepción —gruñó él—. Vamos, chère, ten piedad. Hace más de dos años que no voy al Mardi Gras y, para un oriundo de Louisiana, eso es un puro tormento. Al menos, cuéntame cómo se desarrolló la cosa.

—Era todo muy ruidoso, muy sucio, muy loco —dijo—. Y absolutamente maravilloso.

—¿Y Tsukishima fue el perfecto anfitrión?

—Deduzco, por tus preguntas, que ya te has enterado de que planté a Tsukishima —dijo ella, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿En serio? —fingió asombrarse él mientras con la mirada recorría su cuerpo—. ¡Pobre Tsukishima! Tampoco me extraña, la verdad. Puede llegar a ser un absoluto petardo. ¿Así que pasaste la noche con Lisa?

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Estuve todo el rato con tu primo Kaien.

—¿Qué primo Kaien es ése?

—Kaien Shiba, de Baton Rouge. ¿Has oído algo de él?

Ichigo sonrió irónicamente.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, lo conozco bastante bien. O lo conocía antes de mi actual desgracia. ¿Qué piensas de él?

No le gustaba la expresión de los ojos de Rukia. No podía saber la verdad, y si había empezado a sospecharla, debía haberla desechado inmediatamente como una imposibilidad. Pero lo estaba mirando como si pudiera ver a través de él.

Por un momento, pensó contarle toda la verdad, pero no se atrevía. Ni siquiera la grand-mére lo sabía todo, aunque desde luego, lo sospechaba. No podía revelar a una desconocida, a una recién llegada, su secreto. Cuantas menos personas lo supieran, más a salvo estaría.

—¿Qué pienso de él? —repitió ella.

Ichigo detectó una nota de extraño desafío en su voz deliciosamente ronca.

—Lo deseaba.

—¿Cómo dices?

Estaba sinceramente atónito.

—Ya me has oído. Lo deseaba. Si hubiéramos estado cinco minutos más juntos, probablemente me habría enamorado irremisiblemente de él. Afortunadamente, llegó el alba, y con ella el ayuno y el arrepentimiento. Él se fue por su camino y yo por el mío.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil en el sofá. Le estaba provocando y él estaba a punto de morder el anzuelo como un pez hambriento.

—¿Te recordaba a alguien?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿A quién? —quiso saber él, conteniendo el aliento.

La sonrisa de Rukia tendría que haberle servido de aviso.

—A Senosuke.

Fue casi como un golpe. Y luego, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito.

—Mentirosa —replicó, casi jovialmente—. No se parece en nada a tu difunto marido. Y si así fuera, ni te habrías acercado a él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Olvidas que conocía a Senosuke mejor que nadie. Y vi la expresión de tus ojos cuando viniste aquí. No sé lo que te hizo Senosuke, aunque puedo imaginarlo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no serías tan estúpida como para volver a acercarte a alguien parecido a él.

—No lo sé, Ichigo —dijo ella, recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos—. Hay momentos en que creo que estoy tan loca como tú. Desde luego, pierdo por completo el sentido cuando me enamoro —abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente—. Siempre elijo al hombre equivocado.

Por un momento, él no dijo nada, incapaz de responder. No se atrevía a sacar conclusiones; no se atrevía a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla tal como anhelaba. Así que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Era Senosuke quien estaba mal, chère, no tú.

Ella se levantó, apartándose de él, y se acercó a la zona de trabajo, donde tenía el ordenador.

—Creía que había subido aquí a trabajar, no a hablar de mi vida amorosa.

—Tu vida amorosa es más interesante que el trabajo. A menos que te interese la historia…

—¿La historia de la Guerra Civil? —dijo, tomando un grueso volumen y hojeándolo.

—No, chère. La Guerra entre los Estados —la corrigió él suavemente.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

—La Guerra Civil siempre me ha parecido fascinante. Aunque también la he oído llamar la Guerra de la Insurrección del Sur.

—Vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien juntos, Kia. Voy a prepararme otro café mientras tú enciendes la radio. Ten cuidado de no girar el dial.

Ella no se movió. El estéreo estaba a su alcance, pero se limitó a mirarlo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Ichigo alegremente—. Está sintonizada a una emisora de música clásica. Mientras no escuche música country, mi cordura está garantizada.

—¿Y otros tipos de música? —le preguntó ella, con la voz teñida de curiosidad.

—¿Como cuál?

Sabía lo que ella iba a preguntar, pero quería oírselo decir.

—Oh, ya sabes, música cajún. ¿O los Neville Brothers?

Él recordó cuando sus cuerpos habían estado pegados, moviéndose al compás de aquellas músicas.

—Me vuelven loco —dijo escuetamente—. Mozart y punto.

Ella apretó el botón, cerrando los ojos de súbito pánico, pero un instante más tarde, los compases de un concierto de piano inundaron la habitación.

—Supongo que estoy a salvo —dijo tomando un montón de notas y empezando a revisarlas.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —murmuró él entre dientes, sin elevar el tono por encima de la música—. Conmigo cerca, desde luego que no.

Rukia levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Peter le ofreció su sonrisa más irresistible.

—Nada, cariño, nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p><em>Jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	15. Capitulo 14

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>Llevaban trabajando juntos una semana y con cada día que pasaba se sentía más a gusto a su lado, por extraña que fuera la situación. No dejaban de discutir con absoluta naturalidad con respecto a los más diversos aspectos y anécdotas de la Guerra Civil, un tema que siempre le había encantado a ella.<p>

El problema era que cada día que pasaba, también se sentía más vulnerable.

—¿De qué te va a servir el dinero que van a pagarte por este artículo? —le preguntó una mañana, después de otra de sus acaloradas discusiones respecto al enfoque crítico de uno de sus artículos—. No tienes muchas posibilidades de gastarlo aquí arriba.

Él sonrió dulcemente.

—Te pagaré el sueldo. Aunque, por lo que veo, tú tampoco tienes muchas más posibilidades que yo de gastar el dinero.

—Puedo comprarme un coche nuevo.

—No te pago tanto.

—No tengo por qué comprarme un Jaguar —dijo ella altivamente.

—Ya casi me había olvidado de mi Jaguar —dijo él con un suspiro—. Me extraña que Tsukishima no lo haya destrozado aún, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que conduce. Prefiero no pensar en ello. Es mejor que no tengas nunca un Jaguar, Kia. Es casi como estar casado. Estás atado a él para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—¿Aún estás atado a Orihime?

Fue una pregunta asombrosa, pero ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era capaz de hacer muchas de aquellas preguntas.

Ichigo señaló con un gesto todo lo que lo rodeaba, la habitación, la casa.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que tal vez no me case nunca otra vez —dijo ella—. Y que dejaré los Jaguar y los Mercedes a personas como Tsukishima. Me las apañaré con cualquier cosa con motor, y que funcione. Algo que nos sirva a Hisana y a mí para salir de aquí.

—¿Estás pensando en marcharte? —la voz de Ichigo era fría, sin emoción.

—Lo antes que pueda.

—No creo que la grand-mére lo sepa, ¿verdad? Nadie se marcha de la Maison Kurosaki. Una vez quedan envueltas en los pliegues de la familia, no suelen largarse.

—Tú lo hiciste.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No por mucho tiempo. Y acabé aquí arriba, tan encadenado como Tsukishima y Riruka, como Shunsui y Soi-fong.

—Y hasta tú pareces salir con más frecuencia que los otros —señaló Rukia.

—Yo no diría precisamente que mis salidas a la Clínica Shady Oaks sean viajecitos de placer —dijo él, estirando las piernas mientras la contemplaba—. ¿Qué le parece a Hisana lo de marcharte?

—Tú pasas mucho tiempo con ella en el jardín. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

—No creo que le apetezca. Le encanta este sitio. Ha hecho algunos buenos amigos y le tiene mucho cariño a la grand-mére y a Shunsui. Incluso me tiene cierto afecto a mí.

—A ti te adora —dijo Rukia escuetamente—, y tú lo sabes. No le apetecerá marcharse, pero lo aceptará. Está bastante acostumbrada a trasladarse de un sitio a otro.

—Entonces ¿por qué no la dejas echar raíces? ¿Por qué arrancarla de un sitio que está empezando a sentir como su hogar?

—Porque esto no es hogar para una niña. Es más parecido a la Clínica Shady Oaks, y no lo digo por ti. Riruka es una bruja; Soi-fong, un fantasma; Shunsui, Dios lo bendiga, es un borrachín y Retsu, a pesar de que tiene un gran corazón, no es precisamente el colmo del encanto. Tsukishima es el único normal aquí.

—Pues cásate con Tsukishima y vive feliz para siempre —le soltó él.

—No me lo ha pedido.

—Me extraña. ¿Pero lo aceptarías si te lo pidiera? Recuerda que ese hombre tiene un trabajo bien remunerado y un Jaguar.

—Su trabajo no está tan bien remunerado, y no sabe conducir el Jaguar.

—Un buen argumento. Y además, seguirías atada a la Maison Kurosaki.

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

—En eso estás equivocado. Tsukishima está pensando en comprar la casa más maravillosa que he visto nunca.

—¿Ah, sí? —la voz de Ichigo no era muy alentadora, pero Rukisa no se dio cuenta.

—Es una especie de chalé medio destartalado, junto a un arroyo. Es antiguo, pasado de moda y absolutamente maravilloso. Tiene chimeneas y librerías en todas las habitaciones, y diferentes niveles.

—Yo no me casaría por esa casa si fuera tú —dijo él, centrando la vista en los barrotes de la ventana.

—Ya me he enterado. El dueño no quiere venderla —dijo ella sombríamente—. No puedo imaginar cómo alguien puede tener un sitio así y no ir nunca.

—¿Ah, no? Tal vez es que se pasa el rato encerrado en un desván.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, atónita.

—¿Quieres decir que esa casa es tuya?

—De nadie más. Estaba allí trabajando un fin de semana, arreglando la casa, cuando asesinaron a Orihime. De hecho, la policía fue allí a comunicármelo. Y a detenerme.

—Debes odiar ese sitio, entonces.

—En absoluto. Si así fuera, dejaría que Tsukishima le pusiera encima sus avariciosas manos, pero no soporto la idea de que Tsukishima le haga a esa casa lo mismo que a mi Jaguar.

—¿Así que vas a dejar que se caiga a pedazos? —inquirió ella, escandalizada.

—Tengo alguien que la mantiene. Y me gasto en ella el dinero justo para que no se deteriore más.

—Pero necesita personas —dijo ella—. Necesita vida y amor.

—No hubiera tenido nada de eso con Orihme y conmigo —dijo él—. ¡Menos mal que no decidí estrangularla allí!

—¿Dónde…? No, no quiero saberlo.

—Lo siento, pero ya lo has preguntado. Mi querida e infiel esposa fue estrangulada en una garçonière. Supongo que te habrás fijado en ese hueco que hay en el extremo sudoeste del jardín, ¿verdad? Ahí había una pequeña casa de invitados. Fue construida durante los tiempos de las plantaciones para los jóvenes de la familia. Se consideraba que no era respetable que estuvieran en la casa grande con las señoritas. No dice mucho acerca de la moralidad de la época, pero era la costumbre. Nuestros jóvenes residían en esa casita. Yo me trasladé allí cuando tenía diecinueve años, después de que mis padres murieran —se recostó más en el sofá, observando su reacción.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—El destino —dijo él—. U otra cosa. Allí fue donde estrangularon a Orihime. Luego incendiaron la casa para encubrir el crimen. Afortunadamente, los bomberos locales fueron muy eficaces. No pudieron salvar el edificio, pero quedó lo suficiente de Orihime como para reconstruir una fea imagen de los hechos.

Se incorporó, con las manos delante, y por un instante, la mirada de Rukia se clavó en aquellas manos. Unas manos hermosas, con dedos largos y fuertes. ¿Cerrándose en torno a una preciosa garganta?

Sintió una punzada de dolor y dejó el papel que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—Deberías vender la casa. Si no a Tsukishima, a alguien de la familia.

—Te diré una cosa, Rukia. Tal vez resulte que no estoy loco en absoluto, y tal vez decidan ejecutarme después de todo. Si eso ocurre, te legaré la casa a ti.

—¡Cállate! —dejó de fingir y se frotó las sienes doloridas—. Tienes un sentido del humor absolutamente macabro.

—Lo sé, querida —dijo él, levantándose bruscamente—. Pero si yo no puedo hacer chistes al respecto, ¿quién va a hacerlos? Esta situación no es precisamente un prodigio de buen gusto —se acercó a ella y le apartó las manos en las sienes—. Tienes un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Creo que voy a bajar a tomarme una aspirina. Tal vez me tumbe un rato —dijo ella.

—Es la tensión.

Sus dedos le rozaron las sienes suavemente.

—Soy muy bueno dando masajes para el dolor de cabeza —dijo él.

—Ichigo…

—Relájate, Rukia. Déjate llevar. Si no estuvieras todo el rato tratando de velar por todo el mundo, no tendrías estos dolores de cabeza. Yo nunca tengo dolores de cabeza. Naturalmente, yo me paso la vida en un estado de estupor producido por los fármacos.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, pero la expresión de Ichigo era enigmática.

—¿Sí?

—El doctor Urahara me receta frascos y más frascos de pastillas que se supone que tengo que tomar, y ya sabes lo dócil que soy. La quinta esencia de la sumisión.

Mientras tanto, movía las manos sobre su piel, trazando suaves círculos concéntricos sobre sus sienes. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —murmuró ella.

—¿El qué, chère? —preguntó él mientras le soltaba el tenso moño de la nuca, dejando que el cabello se desparramara sobre sus hombros.

—¿Te matarían? ¿Podrían matarte?

—No estoy seguro. Fui condenado, y luego absuelto durante la apelación por enajenación mental.

—Si has sido absuelto por apelación, no pueden hacerte nada. No pueden juzgarte dos veces por el mismo crimen.

—Esa es la ley de los Estados Unidos, querida. En Louisiana tenemos nuestras propias leyes, referidas al Código Napoleónico. No puedo confiarme mucho aquí.

—Pero…

—Chisst…

Su voz resultaba tranquilizadora por encima de los compases de la música de Mozart.

—No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Yo estoy como una cabra y el estado de Louisiana se ha lavado las manos respecto a mí. Así que tú échate hacia atrás y relájate, que yo me ocupo de este dolor de cabeza tuyo.

—Pero…

—Déjate llevar, Rukia. Por una vez en la vida, relájate.

Aunque lo hubiera deseado, no podía resistirse a la seducción de sus manos y de su voz. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Por un momento, renunció a toda responsabilidad. Aquello era como un sueño, un sueño encantador y sensual. En pocos minutos, ella recuperaría el sentido y le pondría fin. Antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Las manos de Ichigo se deslizaron bajo el suave tejido de su jersey. Ella sintió cómo encontraba y desabrochaba la fina cadena de plata, dejando que cayera, con el anillo, hasta su regazo.

—Así que aquí estaba el anillo —murmuró él, sin que sus manos cesaran en su sensual masaje—. Me preguntaba qué habrías hecho con él. ¿Lo llevas siempre?

Su respuesta no fue más que un sonido inarticulado, pues estaba demasiado atenta a la delicia del masaje. Si no, tal vez se hubiera preguntado cómo sabía lo del anillo. En su estado de ensoñación, no le hacía falta preguntarlo. El instinto le decía que era él quien se lo había arrojado, aunque su mente insistiera en que era imposible.

Sus manos le apretaron los hombros suavemente, mientras ella se echaba más hacia atrás, apoyándose contra él, que estaba de pie detrás del sofá de respaldo bajo. Margaret podía sentir su corazón latiendo cerca de su oído. Podía sentir la hebilla de su cinturón, el frío metal contra su hombro. Y podía sentirle a él, duro y fuerte y deseándola, contra la espalda.

Sus manos descendieron hasta cubrirle los pechos y ella dejó escapar un leve, casi indescifrable, sonido de protesta. Aquella protesta se convirtió en un gemido de placer que escapó de lo más hondo de su garganta mientras él le acariciaba los pechos a través de la fina barrera de tejido de encaje.

Y de pronto, aquella barrera desapareció. Las manos eran cálidas y ásperas contra sus pechos, y tenía la boca junto a su cuello. Ella se dio la vuelta, abriendo los ojos un momento, mirándolo con expresión aturdida, y luego la boca de Ichigo cubrió la suya.

Para ser un primer beso, fue asombrosamente íntimo y familiar; pero, claro, ella sabía que no era el primer beso. ¿Acaso no la había besado durante el Mardi Gras?

Rukia no supo si le había dado la vuelta él o lo había hecho ella misma, pero se encontró con que le estaba rodeando el cuello con los brazos, y besándolo con toda la pasión que había estado encerrada en su cuerpo más de treinta años. Una pasión que Senosuke nunca había sido capaz de liberar, una pasión que la aterraba. Una pasión dedicada al hombre más peligroso que había conocido nunca.

Ichigo la hizo tumbarse sobre el sofá y, saltando por encima del bajo respaldo, la cubrió con su cuerpo pegando sus caderas contra las de ella. Las manos le temblaban a Rukia cuando las deslizó por debajo de su camisa. Deseaba arrancarle aquella barrera que los separaba aún, deseaba que no hubiera entre ellos más que piel y sexo y amor y…

Él le agarró las manos, deteniéndola, sujetándola.

—Chère —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella no quería pararse a pensar, pero finalmente recapacitó.

—Suéltame —dijo con voz baja y tranquila.

—No.

Ichigo no se movió, y ella deseó gritar de rabia y frustración.

—Suéltame —dijo de nuevo.

Él se separó y se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por el cabello revuelto. Le tendió una mano a Rukia para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la aceptó, sintiéndose estúpida.

—No me mires así, chère —murmuró él, acariciándole el rostro—. No es el fin del mundo. Sólo acabas de descubrir que eres humana, como todo el mundo. No puedes ser la madre protectora todo el rato.

—No tengo más remedio —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sabía que estaba temblando. Y sabía también que, si dejaba que la consolara, estaría perdida.

—¿Vas a volver?

Ella hizo una pausa con la mano en el pomo.

—Sí —dijo—. Necesito el dinero. Pero necesito que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que no vas a tocarme más.

Él sonrió entonces, algo burlonamente.

—Claro —dijo—. Te lo prometo.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Tarde o temprano, él le pondría encima aquellas manos hermosas y terribles y aquella vez no se detendría.

Pero a ella no le quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse.

—Volveré mañana.

—Sé que lo harás.

Rukia se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo conseguiste andar por las calles de Nueva Orleans durante el Mardi Gras?

Y luego cerró rápidamente, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de mentirle otra vez.

Rukia se había dejado el anillo. Ichigo lo tomó y lo sostuvo en la mano, imaginando que aún conservaba el calor de su cuerpo. Cerró el puño en torno a él.

Si ella se diera cuenta, podría vender aquel anillo por más dinero del que le costaría un coche nuevo. Podría escapar de aquella familia condenada, de él, de su atracción hacia él.

Y él no sería capaz de olvidarla. Se quedaría allí, en aquel maldito desván, hirviendo de frustración, hasta volverse tan loco como decían que estaba. Pero al menos sus sueños se verían atormentados por una pelinegra hechicera y no por el rostro de Orihime.

¿Quién diablos la habría matado? Podía haber sido cualquiera: sus amantes, las esposas de sus amantes…, cualquiera. La lista de sospechosos era interminable, pero nadie tenía mayores motivos que su propio marido.

Había hecho que Tsukishima contratara detectives privados, pues sabía que la policía no seguiría investigando. Pero parecía que no habían conseguido ningún resultado. Todas las personas que odiaban lo suficiente a Orihime como para matarla, se encontraban lejos en el momento y con testigos que lo corroboraban. Excepto su marido, que había sido lo bastante estúpido y había estado tan enojado como para pasar el día solo en el viejo chalé, arrancando el suelo de linóleo, sin ningún tipo de coartada…

Sólo su marido había sido tan estúpido como para recibir con respuestas francas a la policía cuando había ido a buscarlo.

Rukia tenía razón en huir de él. No podía ofrecerle más que problemas, y ella ya tenía suficientes en su vida.

Podría hacer que Tsukishima le diera el dinero que necesitaba. A excepción de la renta que Lisa le pagaba por su apartamento de Nueva Orleans, sus finanzas eran gestionadas por Tsukishima, y su primo tenía tan pocas ganas como él de que Rukia se marchara. Pero no sentía celos. Tsukishima no tenía ni la menor oportunidad con ella. Rukia estaba enamorada de él, fuera o no consciente de ello, y tenía el suficiente sentido como para no enredarse en otro mal matrimonio.

Tsukishima no vería las cosas de ese modo, claro. No, Tsukishima no sería la persona adecuada a quien preguntarle. Llamaría a Lisa.

Maldita sea, no sabía sí podía dejar marchar a Rukia. Por primera vez en dos años, se sentía completamente vivo. No quería regresar a una existencia de enterrado en vida.

Pero tal como estaban las cosas no le quedaba más remedio. Tal vez lo mejor fue dejar marchar a Rukia y confiar en que alguno de aquellos detectives contratados obtuviera alguna información nueva.

Nunca había sido especialmente noble, y no le apetecía convertirse en un santo. Tarde o temprano, Rukia se marcharía y, por pura decencia humana, él tendría que ayudarla. Pero por el momento, por una semana o dos, por otro mes o dos, sería egoísta.

Tendría que mantener las manos apartadas de ella, eso sí. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderla por impaciencia.

Se metió el anillo con la cadena en el bolsillo. Ella regresaría y él se lo devolvería. No le preguntaría nada sobre el Mardi Gras, y él no le ofrecería ninguna información. Ella realmente no quería saber las respuestas, y él no estaba dispuesto a proporcionárselas.

Se acercó a la ventana. Tsukishima estaba allí afuera, de pie junto al Jaguar. Ichigo pudo ver una abolladura en el parachoques trasero. Era evidente que acababa de regresar de la ciudad. Y Rukia también estaba afuera, frotándose inconscientemente la nuca. ¿Seguiría doliéndole la cabeza o notaría que él la estaba mirando?

No importaba. Tsukishima parecía estar disculpándose. Rukia estaba tratando de librarse de él. Tsukishima la agarró del brazo y, por un instante, Ichigo creyó ver que ella intentaba soltarse. Un momento después, emprendió la marcha junto a Tsukishima hacia la rosaleda. Su rostro estaba sereno. Ichigo los vio marchar y apretó con fuerza los barrotes de su ventana.

No había forma de escapar de aquel embrollo. Ninguna forma. Y, con una maldición ahogada, lanzó su puño contra la ventana enrejada, rompiendo el cristal.

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojera o nada qe hace dejenme un review<em>

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	16. Capitulo 15

**_Comprendan estoy acabando el penultimo semestre y contrabajo tengo tiempo_**

**_aver si puedo subir otro capi hoy_**

**_**_Nota:_**_**__b____leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart__

* * *

><p>—¿Vas a casarte con Tsukishima?<p>

Como siempre, Hisana formuló su pregunta con total brusquedad y falta de tacto. Al menos estaban fuera del radio de escucha de todos los demás residentes de la Maison Kurosaki, caminando por la entrada de coches hacia la carretera.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? —replicó, sin apresurarse a negar aquella posibilidad.

Hisana se encogió de hombros y le dio una patada a una piedra.

—Sé que tú le gustas —dijo Hisana, alzando los ojos entrecerrados hacia el sol de la tarde—. Se pasa el día tratando de hacerse el simpático conmigo porque le gustas.

—¿A ti no te gusta él?

—No mucho.

—¿Por qué no?

Hisana se encogió de hombros otra vez. Aunque Rukia hubiera preferido una respuesta verbal, decidió no insistir.

—¿Entonces no quieres que me case con Tsukishima? —le dijo suavemente.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Puedes casarte con él si quieres. Si eso significa que podemos quedamos aquí.

Habían llegado casi a la carretera.

—¿No quieres ir a Florida? Puedes bañarte en el océano. Y allí está Disney World.

—Estoy harta de ir de un sitio a otro —dijo Hisana—. Estoy a gusto aquí, mamá. Me siento como en casa. No quiero marcharme. Si tienes que casarte con Tsukishima para que nos quedemos, supongo que lo aceptaré.

—¿Tanto deseas que nos quedemos? —dijo ella desenfadadamente.

—Sí. Podrías incluso tener otro niño o un par. Eso me gustaría.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero ¿y una vez que me quedara embarazada? —replico Rukia—. Tienes nueve años. ¿Qué te parecería si un niño nuevo acaparara todo mi tiempo y mi atención?

—Oye, que también tendría mi tiempo y mi atención —dijo ella con gran dignidad—. Ya sabes que me gustan los niños. Podría superar los celos, mamá. No ibas a olvidarte de tu primogénita.

Rukia rodeó los hombros de su hija con un brazo y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Pues claro que no. Pero no creo que vaya a casarme con Tsukishima. Para empezar, no estoy enamorada de él.

Puedo sentir el suspiro de alivio de su hija.

—¿Significa eso que no tenemos que ir a ningún sitio? —preguntó esperanzadamente.

—No lo sé. No puedo hacer promesas. Pero podemos quedarnos aquí por el momento. Mientras veamos que no hay peligro.

—¿Por qué iba a haber peligro? —dijo Hisana, mirando a su madre con curiosidad.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Es que a veces me preocupo.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Eso es lo que dice Ichigo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dice Ichigo?

—Dice que eres demasiado lista para casarte con Tsukishima, pero que si eso es lo que quieres hacer, que no tengo que ponerte las cosas difíciles. Y dice que, ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre velarás por mí, porque eres una madre protectora.

Rukia se rió.

—Lo de protectora no sé. Pero nadie va a hacerte daño nunca. Mientras yo pueda evitarlo —miró hacia la carretera vacía—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres pasar el fin de semana con los Fontal? No nos vemos tanto como quisiera.

—Mamá, yo te quiero. Pero los Fontal tienen caballos.

—Ya veo. Puede que sea una madre protectora, pero los caballos son lo primero.

—Claro —dijo Hisana, escrutando la carretera—. Creo que aquella es su furgoneta —dijo, observando un vehículo que se aproximaba—. Voy a decirte una cosa, mamá.

—¿Qué?

—Podrías casarte con Ichigo. Probablemente tendrías que quedarte encerrada en el desván, pero así él no estaría tan solo.

—¿Te gusta mucho esto, verdad? —le revolvió el pelo a su hija en un intento de ocultar su propia reacción—. Dispuesta a sacrificar a tu madre, ¿eh?

—Sí que me gusta esto. Y me gusta Ichigo. Y tú le gustas a él.

La destartalada furgoneta azul de los Fontal se detuvo, y su hija de nueve años asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Hola, Hisana.

—Hola, Corky —respondió a su vez Hisana, antes de volverse hacia su madre y darle un gran abrazo—. Hasta el lunes por la tarde, mamá.

—Que te lo pases bien, cariño.

Rukia odiaba verla marcharse, pero a Hisana no le gustaban los sentimentalismos. Tras despedirse con un gesto de la madre de Corky, emprendió el regreso a la casa por la entrada de coches, dispuesta a no volverse hacia atrás. Si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a echarse a correr tras la furgoneta, suplicando que se la llevaran de allí.

No quería quedarse en Louisiana. Quería huir de los Kurosaki y los Shiba.

Ichigo no la había tocado desde el día del sofá. O al menos, no mucho, porque siempre parecía encontrar alguna excusa para rozarla.

Le gustara o no, no podía mantenerse alejada de Ichigo. Todo le parecía soso, deprimente, carente de interés en la Maison Kurosaki, excepto lo que ocurría en la tercera planta. No podía vivir allí y renunciar a ver a Ichigo. Pero tendría que seguir controlándose a sí misma y sus emociones, si no quería que se vieran arrastrados los dos al desastre.

El fin de semana se extendía ante ella, largo e interminable sin Hisana. Ni siquiera tendría el respiro de trabajar con Ichigo. Retsu había declarado que los fines de semana estaban dedicados al trabajo doméstico, y a Tsukishima le había dado por vigilarla como un halcón cada vez que ella buscaba una excusa para subir al desván.

Tal vez necesitaba encontrar una forma nueva de entretenerse. Los Kurosaki, aparte de Ichigo, no eran muy dados a la lectura, y lo único que había encontrado en ese sentido eran algunas viejas novelas de Agatha Christie que ya había leído.

Tal vez pudiera dar largos paseos por la finca. Sin embargo, no le gustaba pasar por delante de las ruinas quemadas de la casa de huéspedes. No le gustaba pensar en la mujer que había muerto allí, ni en el hombre que la había matado.

O podría dedicarse a beber como el tío Shunsui. Tal vez entonces, pudiera dejar de pensar en las manos de Ichigo y en cómo las había sentido sobre sus pechos.

La casa estaba desierta cuando entró de nuevo en ella. Todos sus habitantes estaban durmiendo la siesta. Excepto por el ruido de cacharros en la cocina, que indicaba que la señora Kotetsu estaba preparando la cena, tenía la casa para ella sola.

Lo que le apetecía era subir corriendo las escaleras hasta el desván, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para resistir la tentación. Así que se dirigió al vacío salón. El día se estaba nublando afuera con la proximidad de una tormenta y la habitación estaba oscura y llena de sombras, pero no le apetecía encender la luz.

Se sirvió una copita de jerez y se dirigió al equipo de música. Había un montón de cintas, entre las que se incluía Mozart, en honor de Peter, y algunas de rock insípido. Y una cinta de los Neville Brothers.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, podría haberse resistido. Pero no podía olvidar aquella noche en Nueva Orleans en que había bailado rodeada por los fuertes brazos del fantasma al ritmo de la música de los Neville Brothers. En teoría, sabía que no podía tratarse de Ichigo. Este había estado encerrado en una clínica privada, sometido a todo tipo de tratamientos infernales. No podía haber estado disfrazado en el Barrio Francés, bailando con la viuda de su primo.

Pero sus sentidos y sus emociones le decían otra cosa.

Puso la cinta y apretó el botón. Unos momentos después, la voz de Aaron Neville la hizo suspirar con los recuerdos.

El ruido apagado de una puerta al cerrarse y el de unos pasos sordos acercándose fueron el único aviso. Abrió los ojos, y se dio la vuelta, a tiempo de ver a Ichigo avanzando hacia ella.

Las sombras se habían hecho más profundas en el salón, y un relámpago iluminó súbitamente el exterior. Por un breve instante, tuvo la fantasía de que Ichigo venía a bailar de nuevo con ella y que estaban en las calles abarrotadas de Nueva Orleans, pero luego su sentido común acudió en su ayuda. Estaba casi tocándola, con los brazos extendidos hacia ella, cuando le entró el pánico, y retrocedió con súbito terror.

Por un instante, la ira apareció en el rostro de Ichigo. Y luego, su expresión volvió a hacerse suavemente impávida.

—¿Aún te doy miedo, Kia? —le preguntó en voz baja, en un tono levemente ronco que a Rukia le hizo recordar más a Kaien Shiba.

—No —dijo ella, apretándose contra la pared.

—Mentirosa —dijo él en voz baja—. O insensata. Tal vez las dos cosas.

Alargó los brazos, pero aquellas manos hermosas y terribles no la tocaron, aunque Rukia se encogió.

En cambio, él agarró el pequeño sillón que había junto a ella y lo lanzó contra el ventanal.

El ruido del cristal y la madera al romperse fue ensordecedor. La lluvia entró a raudales en el salón por el ventanal roto y Rukia permaneció donde estaba, hipnotizada, incapaz de moverse.

—¿Aún tienes miedo, Kia? —susurró él provocativamente—. ¿Qué te parece esto?

Tomó una mesa y la lanzó también contra el ventanal. El crujido de la madera al quebrarse se confundió con el del siguiente trueno. La música de los Neville Brothers seguía sonando yRukia escuchaba, medio aturdida. Aquello era lo que le habían advertido. Aquella oleada de locura peligrosa provocada por una inofensiva canción.

Entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto creérselo? Delante de sus ojos, él estaba destrozando la habitación sistemáticamente. Cabía la posibilidad de que la arrojara a ella también a través de los cristales rotos. Tal vez entonces se convenciera. Estaba llevando las ilusiones demasiado lejos. Si había tenido el sentido común de encogerse cuando él había entrado en la habitación, ahora debería mostrar el suficiente como para marcharse de allí corriendo.

Ichigo se acercó al estéreo y lo arrancó de la pared, interrumpiendo bruscamente la voz de Aaron Neville. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirar cómo el aparato iba a estrellarse a la terraza junto con los otros muebles. Estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando a Ichigo, contemplando cómo se daba la vuelta y emprendía el avance hacia ella, con algo en los ojos verdes que la lógica decía a Margaret que tenía que ser locura. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que era ira, frustración y una suerte de excitación que, perversamente, ella compartía.

Pensó pedirle que no le hiciera daño cuando sus fuertes manos la agarraron por los brazos, pero no dijo nada. No iba a hacerle daño. No iba a arrojarla por la ventana ni a estrangularla. Iba a besarla. Y ella iba a devolverle el beso.

Ninguno de los dos oyó los golpes en la puerta cerrada tras ellos. Él respiraba pesadamente y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sin dejarla escapar.

Rukia no tenía la menor intención de escapar. Deslizó los brazos en torno a su cintura, apretándose contra él, y buscó su boca con labios ávidos.

Ichigo la apretó contra la pared, cubriendo su cuerpo con el de él, tomando su rostro entre las manos para devorar su boca. La besó en los labios, en los párpados, las mejillas y la nariz, y luego regresó a su boca, hundiéndose en los labios ansiosos que le ofrecía. Ella emitió un pequeño grito gutural de deseo y aceptación. No le importaba. No le importaba que él estuviera loco; no le importaba que fuera un asesino; no le importaba si se había escapado del manicomio para pasar el Mardi Gras con ella o si Kaien Shiba había sido un fantasma. Lo único que le importaba era sentir su boca sobre la de ella, la dureza del deseo que sentía palpitar contra el vientre, la humedad ardiente del suyo. Y las manos le temblaban cuando comenzaron a tirar de su ropa, para sentir debajo su carne fuerte, caliente, suave.

Bruscamente, se vieron arrancados el uno del otro por una fuerza asombrosa, y Rukia cayó hacia atrás. Tropezó y aterrizó de rodillas sobre el duro suelo. Tardó un momento de aturdimiento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dos hombres estaban enzarzados en una frenética pelea, una pelea sucia, llena de rabia, que no atendía a ninguna regla. El salón ya estaba oscuro en esos momentos, iluminado de vez en cuando por los relámpagos, y ella observó con horror cómo uno de los hombres se derrumbaba por la fuerza de un puñetazo en el estómago y otro golpe descargado con perversa saña en la nuca.

El vencedor se quedó de pie respirando pesadamente, y luego se dirigió hacia una de las lámparas que aún quedaban en pie. La luz inundó la habitación, iluminando el pálido rostro de Ichigo, que yacía en el suelo y la expresión de triunfo casi vengativo de Tsukishima mientras se cernía sobre él. Echó hacia atrás el pie y, mientras Rukia contemplaba la escena con silencioso horror, le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas al inconsciente Ichigo.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo cuando la oyó boquear. Alzó la vista y la furia salvaje de sus ojos, más aterradora que la que hubiera visto jamás en los ojos de Ichigo, se desvaneció, dejando pesar y preocupación mientras atravesaba la habitación en dirección a ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia? —dijo, sacudiéndole suavemente la ropa y el pelo con sus manos dulces—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha asustado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. La patada, la furia demente… debían de haber sido producto de su imaginación. Tsukishima era el de siempre, tranquilo, pausado. El perfecto caballero sureño en toda circunstancia.

—Estoy bien. ¿Es… está bien él?

—Eres muy buena, Rukia. Preocuparte por una alimaña como Ichigo. Se pondrá bien. Eres tú quien me preocupa.

Ichigo no se había movido aún. Apartándose de Tsukishima, ella se acercó a él, se agachó y le acarició suavemente el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la sangra brotaba de un profundo corte en su frente.

—¿No deberías llamar a un médico? —murmuró ella, tratando de acallar el pánico que sentía en su interior.

Era un pánico mucho mayor del que había sentido cuando Ichigo se había dirigido hacia ella con la determinación reflejada en sus relucientes ojos verdes.

—El doctor Urahara viene hacia aquí con una ambulancia.

Tsukishima pasó junto a ella y abrió la puerta del vestíbulo, y Rukia fue vagamente consciente de que la habitación estaba llenándose de gente. Alzó la vista por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima debía haber entrado desde la terraza por el ventanal roto, con la intención de salvarla a ella.

—No estará malherido, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras Tsukishima la apartaba de Ichigo.

El vigilante, Renji, se arrodilló junto a él y comprobó su estado con aire profesional.

—Vivirá —anunció Renji mientras le cerraba a Ichigo la desgarrada camisa—. La ambulancia no es para sus lesiones físicas, señora. Tendrá que regresar a Shady Oaks. Esta noche.

—Ichigo ha vuelto a las andadas, ¿eh? —comentó Retsu desde el umbral, y su expresión era de disgusto y preocupación—. ¿Qué le ha puesto en marcha esta vez?

—Yo… he puesto el tocadiscos —confesó Rukia.

La mano de Tsukishima en su brazo era como una tenaza. Deseaba zafarse, correr junto a Ichigo, pero sabía que el gesto no sería bien recibido. Por ninguno de los presentes.

—Qué insensata —dijo Retsu con voz desprovista de emoción—. No te atormentes por ello, querida. Algo tenía que provocarle tarde o temprano otro de sus ataques. Si no era esto, habría sido cualquier otra cosa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien. Ichigo… —empezó a explicar, pero la voz de Renji la interrumpió.

—Está volviendo en sí. ¿Por qué no se marcha? Yo me quedaré aquí con él hasta que llegue el Doc.

—Puedo oír la ambulancia —dijo Retsu—. Esperaremos en la biblioteca.

Tsukishima la soltó finalmente.

—Renji puede necesitar mi ayuda para sacarlo.

—Creo que ya has hecho bastante por esta noche —dijo secamente Retsu—. Renji es capaz de mantener controlado a Ichigo.

Ichigo movía la cabeza y balbuceaba algo.

—Vamos, Rukia, Tsukishima —dijo Retsu, fingiendo no oír la maldición ahogada de Ichigo—. Todos necesitamos una copa y, si conozco bien a Shunsui, estará más que dispuesto a prepararnos unas cuantas.

Rukia no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Tsukishima la sacara del salón. En el último instante, se detuvo en el umbral, en el momento en que el doctor Urahara, acompañado por un corpulento auxiliar sanitario entraba por la puerta delantera. Lanzó una mirada a Ichigo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deseando que la mirara a los ojos.

Pero él no lo hizo. Había conseguido ponerse en pie, tambaleándose, mientras Renji le ponía las esposas. Sabía que ella estaba allí, pero no quería mirarla.

Tsukishima le tiró del brazo con fuerza, y ella se dio la vuelta y lo siguió.

—No dejes que se te rompa el corazón por él, Rukia —le aconsejó—. No vale la pena.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad.

—Cualquier ser humano vale la pena, Tsukishima —dijo secamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En la biblioteca, se sentó junto a Retsu, aceptó un vaso de whisky de la mano ligeramente temblorosa de Shunsui y participó amablemente en la conversación sobre el tiempo, tratando de no oír los sonidos que llegaban desde detrás de la puerta cerrada, el murmullo de voces y el ruido de la ambulancia al alejarse.

Soportó con igual resignación la cena y la sobremesa y, cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, acompañó a Retsu para ayudarla a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Rukia, Retsu dejó su actitud de permanente severidad, alzó su rostro viejo y arrugado, lleno de pesar, y escrutó el de la viuda de su nieto.

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Rukia se quedó quieta, con la mano en el pomo. Abrió la boca para pronunciar cualquier respuesta evasiva, pero no pudo articular palabra, sino que estalló en desgarradores sollozos.

Fue Retsu quien la ayudó a llegar hasta la cama, quien la acunó con palabras de consuelo que Rukia no había oído en años. Fue Retsu quien le lavó el rostro con un paño húmedo, quien le aseguró que todo iba a salir bien. Y fue Retsu quien le ofreció los medios para huir de allí.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los reviews enserio me animan mucho mucho mucho<em>

_los qiero a todos y gracias por hacerme ver el peqeño error de la otra vez..._

_jajajajaja_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	17. Capitulo 16

**_Lemmon en este capi... aprovechando el tiempo rapidito_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart_

* * *

><p>—Desde luego, esta vez sí que te has superado —dijo el Doc, dándole un golpecito en las costillas—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto en marcha en esta ocasión en particular?<p>

Ichigo le ofreció su más serena sonrisa.

—Rukia puso una cinta de los Neville Brothers, y ya sabes cómo ese tipo de cosas es causa segura de uno de mis ataques.

—No me vengas con esas, Ichigo. Soy tu médico. Sé tan bien como tú que no estás loco. O, al menos, eso pensaba hasta el mes pasado —le aplicó el algodón con bastante brusquedad en la mejilla—. Hasta el momento en que Rukia Shiba apareció en escena, de hecho. Supongo que no habrá ninguna relación.

—Se supone que tienes que curarme, no empeorar las cosas —rezongó Ichigo—. Cuidado con eso. Escuece.

—Deberías agradecer que no te someta al trato que te aplicaría tu padre por este tipo de comportamiento. ¿Vas a contestarme?

—Pues sí que voy a contestarte, Doc. Estoy perfectamente cuerdo excepto en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Perdí la cabeza y asesiné a Orihime, y luego he vuelto a la normalidad hasta que me he visto expuesto al bello sexo otra vez. Me he enamorado de Rukia y he vuelto a perder la cabeza. Es una ecuación muy simple.

—Eres historiador, no matemático —le dijo el doctor, dejando el algodón sobre la mesa—. Así que te has enamorado de la chica. Pues lo tienes claro.

—Era una broma, Doc —gruñó Ichigo.

—Sí, claro. Y los elefantes vuelan. ¿Quieres que te vende esa costilla?

—¿Está rota?

—No lo creo. No tienes problemas para respirar, ¿verdad?

—Sólo cuando me acuerdo de Tsukishima dándome la patada —gruñó Ichigo, y tomó su camisa desgarrada—. ¿Puedo irme?

—No, no puedes. ¿Adónde diablos crees que vas a ir, de todos modos? No será al seno de tu familia, imagino. No quieren ni verte.

—Tengo la intención de dejarles unos días para que se calmen. Quiero volver el martes.

—Tal vez no estén dispuestos a recibirte aún. Diablos, chico, déjales al menos que arreglen las ventanas.

—Puedes contarles que me han sometido a una serie de tratamientos de choque y que estoy completamente aturdido. Me importa un comino lo que les cuentes. No pienso estar mucho tiempo fuera esta vez.

—Tampoco estuviste mucho tiempo la última. Diablos, creo que necesitas tratamientos de choque, pero en serio —dijo enojadamente el médico—. Esta noche te quedarás aquí. Puedes dormir en la enfermería. Quiero vigilar esa herida.

—Estoy bien.

—¡No me enseñes medicina a mí, mozalbete! Cuando alguien pierde el conocimiento durante un rato, siempre existe la posibilidad de que tenga una lesión interna.

—No he perdido el conocimiento —dijo él—. Me quedé sin respiración un momento y decidí que podía convenirme quedarme quieto.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo primero, porque si me hubiera levantado, habría matado a Tsukishima. Y lo segundo, porque Rukia estaba acurrucada en un rincón con una expresión horrorizada. Pensé que debía ahorrarle el espectáculo. Ya ajustaré las cuentas con Tsukishia en otra ocasión.

—Olvídate de Tsukishimma. Sois demasiado mayores para andar peleándoos por una mujer. Tendríais que haber dejado eso hace años.

—Eso creía yo —dijo Ichigo, rumiando un pensamiento extremadamente desagradable en su mente, como quien le da la vuelta a una piedra y la encuentra llena de gusanos—. Escucha, Doc, sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo volver a la Maison Kurosaki por unos días. Y, desde luego, no necesito que estés encima de mí todo el rato como una gallina clueca. Tengo algunos chichones y cardenales, pero nada grave. Déjame un poco a mi aire y te prometo que me mantendré en la sombra.

El viejo médico parecía indeciso. Siempre había sentido un cariño más especial por Ichigo que por los otros nietos. Había sido amigo íntimo del padre de Ichigo, Kaien Kurosaki Shiba*, y por esta razón, había jugado un papel crucial en salvar de la silla eléctrica a Ichigo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A mi casa. Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie va allí nunca, es como si estuviera en la Mongolia Exterior. Está demasiado lejos para que los adolescentes vayan a achucharse y demasiado cerca para los traficantes. Es una casa abandonada bien cerrada y nadie va a ir a husmear por ahí los dos próximos días. Necesito poner en orden mis ideas.

El doctor lo consideró un momento y luego asintió:

—Creo que vas a tener que tomar algunas decisiones, muchacho. Por ejemplo, si tienes derecho a andar tras Rukia Shiba cuando tu primo la quiere. ¿Qué diablos puedes ofrecerle tú? Tsukishima tiene una profesión, es un miembro aceptado de la comunidad e incluso tendría una casa si le vendieras tu chalé.

—Antes lo quemaría —dijo él, riéndose amargamente—. Eso sí que daría que hablar, ¿eh? El loco Ichigo quema su casa con él dentro. No, Doc. Tsukishima ya se ha quedado con mi coche y anda detrás de todo lo que siempre he querido. No va a quedarse con mi casa.

—¿Y qué hay de Kuchiki Shiba?

—Eso no depende de mí.

—¿Cómo que no? —dijo Doc, quitándose la bata blanca—. Piénsatelo durante el fin de semana. Piensa lo que es justo pedirle a una mujer. Una mujer con una hija. Y piensa si no deberíamos mandarte a una tranquila e inexistente clínica privada del norte. O tal vez de California. Hace calor en California.

—Y también en el infierno. No pienso ir.

—Piénsatelo, Ichigo. Tal vez ya no dependa de ti —sacudió la cabeza—. De acuerdo, no voy a discutir más contigo. Lo primero es lo primero. Vas a necesitar provisiones si vas a pasar el fin de semana en ese sitio.

—Sólo algo de comida. Hay mucha leña, y hay donde dormir. Un par de colchones y un saco de dormir, no busco lujos. Lo único que necesito es un coche.

—No, te llevaré yo hasta allí.

—Es tarde, Doc.

—Son sólo las ocho y media. No estoy tan viejo como para no poder llevarte hasta allí, dejarte y regresar a tiempo de tomarme un vaso de leche con galletas antes de acostarme. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Ichigo.

Ichigo suspiró. Haber metido al Doc en aquel embrollo era un motivo más que añadir a sus sentimientos de culpabilidad.

—¿Tienes leche y galletas para llevar allí?

—¿Realmente quieres ir esta noche, querida? —dijo Retsu—. Tal vez deberías esperar a la luz del día.

—Ya he estado allí varias veces, Retsu —dijo Rukia, poniéndose el grueso jersey de algodón—. Tengo un sentido de la orientación excelente. Además, me encanta esa casita. Recuerdo muy bien cómo llegar hasta allí.

—Pero no querrás instalarte a oscuras.

—No necesito muchas cosas. Echaré el saco en el suelo y dormiré. Es precisamente lo que me hace falta, Retsu, y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas hecho pensar en ello.

—Todos necesitamos un respiro de vez en cuando. Aunque sigo pensando que visitar a Lisa sería más divertido.

—Necesito paz, silencio y soledad, Retsu. Tengo infinidad de cosas en las que pensar. El chalet vacío de Ichigo es el lugar perfecto para mí.

—De acuerdo, Rukia. Ten cuidado con el coche. Es un viejo cascarrabias, como su dueña, pero si lo tratas con respeto, no tienes por qué tener problemas.

Rukia se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a la anciana en la ajada mejilla, aunque casi esperaba que la anciana la golpeara con el bastón. Muy al contrario, Retsu pareció asombrosamente complacida.

—Ponte en marcha, entonces. Son casi las once, y no vas a poder acostarte hasta la medianoche. No te olvides de aprovisionarte en la cocina antes de marcharte.

—Isane me despellejará viva.

—Ya me encargo yo de la señora Kotetsu. Por una vez en tu vida, Rukia, cuídate.

Rukia se recordó a sí misma aquel excelente consejo mientras sacaba el enorme Cadillac del garaje.

La tormenta había amainado hasta convertirse en una lluvia constante. El chalé de Ichigo estaba junto al río, así que más valía que se hiciera a la idea de que el lugar podía haberse inundado.

No le importaba. Tenía la llave en el bolsillo, gracias a Retsu. Tenía la seguridad de que todo el mundo estaba lejos y a salvo; Hisana, donde los Fontal; Ichigo, con el doctor Urahara, y los otros, profundamente dormidos. Hasta Tsukishima había salido hecho un basilisco, sin dirigirle a ella más que una mirada de profundo reproche e informar a su madre de que se iba a Nueva Orleans y no volvería hasta el lunes.

Tenía la intención de encerrarse en aquella preciosa casa desierta, comer hasta hartarse y luego llorar, chillar, aullar, golpear las ventanas con los puños, lo que fuera, con tal de librarse del desconsuelo que la embargaba.

Finalmente había aceptado el hecho. Ichigo estaba tan loco como todo el mundo, incluido él, decía. Ya no podía buscar más excusas ni milagros de Marie Laveau.

No sabía si habría logrado escaparse de alguna forma y convertirse en Kaien Shiba, el fantasma, durante una noche, y ya no le importaba. No era aquella noche lo que la había hecho enamorarse, ni los días que habían seguido. Tenía la intención de regresar a la Maison Kurosaki con su sistema de prioridades bien ordenado. Y si esas prioridades incluían a Tsukishima, tal vez, por una vez, mostrara algo de sentido común y no el estúpido idealismo romántico que la había metido siempre en apuros.

Miró el anillo de plata que había vuelto a ponerse en el dedo. Tendría que haberlo dejado. No sabía cuándo Ichigo lo había vuelto a poner en su habitación. Cuando volviera a la Maison Kurosaki, se lo devolvería a Retsu, quien probablemente fuera la legítima dueña. Después de aquel fin de semana, habría logrado exorcizar todos sus miedos y debilidades, aunque se hubiera pasado dos días llorando.

Dobló el brazo y sintió dolor. Y lo más sorprendente era que no le dolía donde Ichigo la había agarrado. No tenía marca alguna de sus manos. Los únicos cardenales que habían marcado su piel pálida habían sido debidos a las furiosas manos de Tsukishima.

No quería pensar en Tsukishima. Tampoco quería pensar en Ichigo, ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal intentando conducir bajo la lluvia para que encima las lágrimas le entorpecieran la visión. Ya lloraría cuando llegara al chalé.

Al principio pensó que se había equivocado de desviación. La carretera daba vueltas, giraba y terminaba frente a un charco de agua. Delante de ella se extendía la oscuridad.

Tomó su mochila, apagó el motor del coche y salió al aguacero, reprendiéndose a sí misma. Claro que estaba oscuro. La casa estaba desierta, no iba a tener un farolillo en la puerta para recibir a los viajeros recelosos. Sólo oscuridad, vacío, paz y silencio.

Atravesó el charco y las deportivas se le empaparon. El rayo de luz de su linterna rebotó contra las ventanas oscuras de la vieja casa.

Las manos le temblaban de frío y nerviosismo, y tardó varios minutos en abrir la puerta, peleándose con la cerradura. Entró y, tras cerrarla con fuerza, se apoyó contra ella. Se quitó el chubasquero y lo dejó caer al suelo del silencioso y oscuro vestíbulo. Luego, hizo lo mismo con las deportivas. Estuvo tentada de quitarse los pantalones también, pero decidió esperar a tener encendido un buen fuego.

Estaba a medio camino de la escalera cuando lo oyó. Por debajo del estruendo de la lluvia en el tejado, parecía llegar una lejana música, y se preguntó si no habría encendido accidentalmente la radio del coche.

Imposible. No creía siquiera que aquel viejo Cadillac hubiese tenido radio nunca. Debía de ser su imaginación, el resultado de un día sobrecargado de tensiones. Diantres, si incluso parecían los Neville Brothers.

Antes de llegar al pie de la escalera ya no le cabía ninguna duda. Provenía de arriba y era la canción de los Neville Brothers que había estado bailando con Kaien y que había desencadenado aquella escena de horror unas horas antes. No era su imaginación en absoluto. Había alguien en la casa con la música puesta.

Si hubiera tenido el mínimo sentido común, se habría dado la vuelta y habría salido corriendo de aquella casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero estaba harta de huir. Además, sentía una curiosidad irresistible.

Sólo podía tratarse de Tsukishima. Y ella quería dejar algunas cosas claras. Y averiguar por qué había golpeado a Ichigo cuando estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Avanzó por el pasillo. Un resplandor débil salía de una de las habitaciones. Se acercó lentamente y asomó la cabeza. Pero no había nadie. El fuego estaba encendido y había un saco de dormir abierto sobre un colchón. El colchón en el que ella había tenido la intención de dormir.

Oyó pasos y, sin pensarlo, volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras. Permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras Ichigo Kurosaki entraba en la habitación, con un montón de leña en los brazos canturreando la canción que sonaba en el aparato. Se arrodilló delante del fuego.

Algo debía haber surgido de sus labios inconscientemente. Probablemente no mucho más que un gemido ahogado, pero él lo oyó y giró sobre sí mismo, sin levantarse, y se encontró frente a ella.

—No estás loco en absoluto, ¿verdad? —dijo Rukia con la voz ahogada de dolor—. Eres un mentiroso, un tramposo, eres violento y perverso, y probablemente asesinaste a tu mujer, pero no estás loco en absoluto. ¿Verdad? —dio un paso hacia la luz, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. ¿Verdad?

—Es verdad —dijo él—. No estoy loco. Pero no soy un asesino. Sólo soy un hombre vulgar y corriente que ha tenido que llegar a extremos increíbles para sobrevivir en este mundo demente —se puso en pie—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Retsu me ha dado las llaves. Pensaba que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas. Un error —dijo ella con voz ahogada por el dolor y las lágrimas.

—Ella sabía que yo estaba aquí. Llamó al Doc después de la cena para saber qué ocurría —dijo Ichigo escuetamente.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte? Retsu no me habría enviado aquí si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar tú.

—Sí, sí lo habría hecho. Te olvidas de que grand-mére siente una devoción irracional por su familia, tú y yo incluidos. Debe de saber que te deseo. Que te necesito. Así que te ha enviado a mí.

—No pienso escucharte —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia la puerta, pero él la tomó del brazo. Ella gimió de dolor.

—¿Te he hecho yo esto? —dijo él al ver el oscuro moretón.

Su voz era suave y desprovista de emoción, pero Rukia no se dejó engañar. Si le mentía y le decía que sí, Ichigo la soltaría y podría salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Podría huir y alejarse tanto como deseara. Podría incluso detenerse en casa de los Fontal a recoger a Hisana, y proseguir el camino hasta Florida en el Cadillac de Retsu. Y Retsu no haría nada para detenerla, por miedo a que quedara al descubierto su maquiavélica estratagema.

—No —dijo ella—. Fue Tsukishima.

Alzó la vista hacia él, hacia la cicatriz rojiza de su frente, al corte de su pómulo.

—Tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto —tiró de su brazo, pero él no la soltó—. Suéltame, Ichigo. Déjame marchar, alejarme de aquí, salir de tu vida para siempre. Por favor, Ichigo. Suéltame.

Y los dos supieron que no estaba hablando de algo tan sencillo como su brazo.

—Kia —dijo él en voz baja y apesadumbrada—. Chère. No estoy tan loco.

Y la atrajo lentamente hacia su cuerpo.

—Oh, Ichigo —susurró ella—. Yo sí.

Y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó, apretando la boca contra la suya, abriéndola ligeramente, deslizando la lengua sobre sus labios.

Su respuesta fue un gemido ahogado de deseo, mientras hundía los dedos en su negra melena. Nunca la había besado con tanta sensualidad. Las otras veces que se habían besado, lo habían hecho apresuradamente. Pero aquella vez, él estaba tomándose su tiempo, arrastrándola hacia un estado de frenético aturdimiento.

La besó en el cuello, en la garganta, mientras la hacía tumbarse sobre el colchón. Luego, deslizó las manos por debajo de su jersey y le sacó éste por la cabeza; diestramente le desabrochó el sujetador. Se detuvo a contemplarla con los ojos turbios de deseo.

—¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? —le preguntó suavemente.

Ella experimentó una punzada de frustración.

—No hace falta que digas eso —dijo—. No necesito palabras bonitas.

—Yo no uso palabras bonitas —dijo él—. Yo no miento.

—No me digas —dijo ella provocativamente.

—No miento en la cama —corrigió él—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres hermosa?

—No quiero hablar de esto —dijo ella, pugnado por zafarse—. O lo hacemos o me dejas que me vista.

—No vamos a «hacerlo» —dijo él, alzándose y cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo—. Vamos a seguir aquí tumbados hasta que me digas por qué crees que no eres hermosa.

—Entonces podernos seguir aquí tumbados toda la noche.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Hizo descender su cuerpo y presionó con su turgente y cálida hombría, impacientemente, insistentemente.

—Contéstame, ma belle. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres hermosa?

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era tan obstinado como ella, y si tenía que pasar aunque fuera sólo un instante más debajo de él, iba a volverse loca y a arrancarle la ropa.

—Mi espejo —dijo.

—¿Y quién más? —insistió él.

—Mi marido. ¿Estás satisfecho?

—Ni mucho menos. Ya me parecía haber detectado el desagradable estilo de Senosuke. ¿Y tú fuiste tan insensata como para creer una excusa tan mediocre?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —la besó de lleno en la boca—. Creo que eres hermosa y eso es lo único que importa. Al menos por ahora.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Antes de que amanezca ya te habrás dado cuenta tú también, y eso es mucho más importante.

—Muy seguro de ti mismo te veo, ¿no?

Su voz se convirtió en un gemido cuando él hizo descender la boca sobre su erecto pezón. Su pecho pareció hincharse y palpitar contra él, y Rukia experimentó una tensión muy familiar en el vientre.

Él alzó la cabeza un instante y la miró, sonriente.

—Seguro no —murmuró él—, decidido.

Y su mano se deslizó por dentro de sus vaqueros desabrochados, acariciándola íntimamente.

Ella arqueó el cuerpo con un ligero gemido de protesta, intentando apartarse, pero él no prestó atención, y con la boca capturó su otro pecho, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban aún más dentro de ella, hundiéndose en su empapado ardor, cuidadosamente, diestramente, hasta que ella gritó su nombre, y esa vez todo su cuerpo se estremeció aliviándose súbitamente, inesperadamente.

Él se quitó la ropa, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Luego, le quitó los vaqueros y los arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación, y a continuación cubrió su cuerpo con el de él. Ella deseaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, deleitarse en él, pero Ichigo tenía de nuevo la boca sobre su pecho, y las manos entre sus piernas, y ella estaba otra vez húmeda y deseando más. Bajó las manos para guiarlo, pero él ya estaba entre sus piernas, turgente y dispuesto para ella.

—No puedo esperar —susurró con voz ronca de deseo—. Ven a mí, Kia.

Y se hundió profundamente en ella.

Rukia se aferró a él, envolviendo con las piernas su cuerpo. Deseaba más y más y más; deseaba explotar con el placer inesperado y asombroso que le brindaba aquel hombre.

—Chilla por mí, Kia —susurró en su oído—. Quiero oírte gritar.

Deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó con destreza, y ella se arqueó para aumentar la presión.

Y entonces dejó de contenerse y gritó, tal como deseaba él, como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida. Sintió su cuerpo disolverse mientras él se agitaba contra ella. Luego, las llamas parecieron envolverlos, tragarlos, devorarlos, hasta no dejar de ellos más que rescoldos palpitantes.

La realidad fue regresando poco a poco. El sonido de la lluvia en el tejado. El chisporroteo del fuego. La sensación del áspero colchón bajo su espalda, el cuerpo sudoroso y resbaladizo que estaba sobre el de ella. No quería soltarlo. Quería seguir aferrada a él con brazos, piernas, cuerpo y alma. Deseaba mantenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, pero no podía ser. Ella había sabido antes de que aquello empezara que estaba condenado a fracasar.

Empezó a separarse de él antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Ichigo le impidió escapar con sus manos tiernas.

—No huyas, Kia —susurró—. No discutas, no te preocupes, no pienses en el mañana. Por el momento piensa sólo en tu propio placer.

—Laissez les bons temps rouler —murmuró ella en un susurro hosco, y la sonrisa dulce de Ichigo le partió el corazón.

La besó dulcemente.

—Sí, chère. Al menos por esta noche.

Y volvió a besarla en la boca, perdiéndose en ella.

Y ella se dejó llevar de buena gana. Sólo por aquella noche, se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto dejen un review... si les caigo bien dejenme un review y si tienen flojera o nada qe hace dejenme un review<em>

_jajajaja si tienen dudas en algo digamenlo se n.n_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	18. Capitulo 17

**_Ok... primero examenes, maqutas, aprenderse todos los organos existentes y luego me qedo sin inter... pero ya tngo y les traigo otro capi... disfrutenlo ^-^_**

**_**_Nota:_**_**__b____leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart__

* * *

><p>...<p>

La lluvia había cesado finalmente. Ichigo no tenía ni idea de qué hora era y no le importaba. Serían probablemente las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada. Sólo quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera. Unas pocas horas para que Rukia tuviera que hacer frente a la enormidad de lo que había hecho, de lo que había aceptado. Unas pocas horas más para que cambiara de idea y saliera corriendo.

No quería dormir. No quería perder ni un minuto, ni un segundo de aquella noche. Deseaba pasar hasta el último minuto contemplándola, tocándola, acariciándola, perdiéndose una y otra vez en sus brazos.

Tuvo que contenerse. Por mucho que deseara hacer el amor con ella, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla descansar. Si por la mañana, a ella le entraba el pánico, no habría nada que él pudiera hacer, excepto calmar sus miedos.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y la acarició suavemente. No había futuro para ellos. Lo mejor que podía hacer por Margaret era dejarla marchar. Pero si hacía aquello, se volvería loco de verdad.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —la voz de Rukia era baja y ronca mientras su cuerpo se apretaba más contra el de él.

Ichigo la miró.

—No quería despertarte —dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Yo no quería dormir —dijo ella, estirándose—. No me has respondido. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En ti. En mí. En este embrollo, en lo imposible que parece desenredarlo —inclinándose hacia adelante, la besó en los párpados.

—¿Qué ocurrió hace dos años?

Él había estado esperando aquella pregunta, sabiendo que ella se merecía la verdad. O lo más cerca que pudiera estar de ella.

—¡Ojalá lo supiera! Estábamos a punto de separarnos. Yo vivía aquí mientras arreglaba la casa, y Orihime estaba en la Maison Kurosaki. Yo estaba construyendo estanterías cuando la policía vino a contarme que mi esposa había sido asesinada y que les gustaría que respondiera a una serie de preguntas.

—Pero tú no la mataste.

—No, yo no la maté —dijo él con amargura—. Aunque lo había deseado más de una vez, pero era mucho más sencillo divorciarme, aunque ella tuviera la firme intención de quitarme todo lo que pudiera.

—¿Podría haberlo hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dudo. Yo habría conseguido un abogado mucho mejor que Tsukishima, y ella habría tenido que pelear a brazo partido. Habría sido ridículamente fácil demostrar el adulterio por su parte, y Louisiana sigue siendo lo bastante provinciana como para considerar que las esposas deben ser fieles o discretas. Orihime no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Quién la mató?

—No lo sé. Se me ocurren media docena de personas con motivos, pero ninguna con las pruebas circunstanciales en su contra, como era mi caso.

—No deberían haberte condenado en base a pruebas circunstanciales.

—Te olvidas de que esto es Louisiana. Las cosas no funcionan del mismo modo. Además, tenía un abogado deplorable.

—¿Por qué contrataste a Tsukishima?

—Estaba cerca, era de la familia…, y yo sabía que era inocente. No creía que fuera a tener problemas. Sin embargo, el jurado pensó de forma diferente. Louisiana aún tiene pena de muerte, ya sabes. Creo que casi iguala a Florida en ejecuciones.

—¿Así que decidiste fingir que estabas loco?

Él asintió, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Cuando pareció que no había otra salida. Entre tanto, me he estado gastando una fortuna en detectives privados. En dos años no han llegado a ninguna conclusión.

—Tal vez no sean los mejores detectives.

—En algo tengo que confiar en Tsukishima, ¿no? Ya se siente bastante culpable por no haber logrado que me declararan inocente.

Una sombra oscureció los hermosos ojos violetas de Rukia.

—¿Tsukishima es quien contrata a los detectives?

Él deseó borrar con besos aquella expresión atribulada de su rostro, pero ya la había besado demasiado y ella tenía los labios enrojecidos y probablemente escocidos.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te parece raro?

—Supongo que no. ¿Estás seguro de que cree que eres inocente? Me dijo que estabas absolutamente loco.

—Eso es parte del plan. Le preguntaste al doctor Urahara y él te dijo lo mismo, ¿no? Y tú lo creíste.

No pudo resistirlo y la besó muy dulcemente.

Ella deslizó el brazo en torno a su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

—No sé lo que creí —susurró ella.

—¿Y qué piensas ahora?

—No quiero pensar. Quiero sentir.

Y apretó su boca con fuerza contra la de Ichigo, rodeándolo con los brazos mientras él la cubría. Y, por un rato, no hubo espacio entre los dos para dudas ni pensamientos.

Él estaba balbuceando en sueños. La primera luz de la mañana había empezado a entrar por la ventana. Rukia le puso una mano en el pecho, esperando calmarlo, pero él se apartó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta.

Ella lo tocó otra vez, pero Ichigo le apartó la mano de un golpe.

—No, maldita sea —decía una y otra vez—. Fuego… no… maldita sea, déjala ahí. No —dijo y su voz se convirtió en un grito de pánico—. ¡No, no, no!

Se sentó bruscamente, cubierto de sudor, con los ojos vidriosos y muy abiertos. Ella se sentó también, incapaz de discernir si estaba dormido o despierto.

—Era un sueño, Ichigo —le dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo—. Una pesadilla.

—No —dijo él otra vez, con voz ahogada—. Huir… huir —y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás otra vez, balbuceando—: No pueden atraparme. Corre…, tumbarse…, allí no…

Rukia no se movió. Se quedó allí sentada, mirando aquel rostro bello y atribulado. El rostro de un mentiroso, el rostro de un asesino. No había estado en el chalé, trabajando en las estanterías. Había visto el fuego, había salido huyendo de aquel fuego que había devorado el cuerpo de su mujer. ¿Lo habría prendido él?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en su cama, por todos los santos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo, pensando en acurrucarse otra vez junto a él y esperar a que se despertara y respondiera a sus preguntas? Lo único que haría sería mentir de nuevo. Y ella deseaba tanto creerlo que probablemente lo creería. Y su vida dependería de creer que el asesinato de Orihime había sido solamente un arrebato que no se repetiría.

Podía hacerlo. Podía prescindir de su sentido común y correr aquel riesgo, poner en peligro su vida. Pero no podía hacerle aquello a Hisana.

Lenta, cuidadosamente, salió del saco de dormir y se levantó. Mientras recogía su ropa, esparcida por el suelo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir un sollozo.

Había conseguido bajar las escaleras hasta la mitad cuando el sollozo se le escapó al fin. No se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor. No se atrevía. Se había enamorado de un hombre que podía destrozar su corazón, que ya lo había hecho.

Hisana y ella no podían quedarse en Louisiana. Por mucho que a su hija le encantara aquello, por muy integrada que se sintiera allí; aquel lugar era demasiado peligroso.

¿Y qué había de sus sentimientos? ¡Qué estúpida insensata había sido al sentir que, por fin, había encontrado un lugar en el mundo!

Se dirigiría directamente a la Maison Kurosaki. Ichigo no podría seguirla hasta allí hasta pasados unos días. Y cuando él volviera, ella ya se habría marchado.

Su intuición siempre le había hecho recelar de la familia de Seinosuke, y había acertado. No había tenido más remedio que aceptar su caridad, pero no podía hacerlo a expensas de la seguridad de su hija.

Malditos fueran. ¡Malditos todos!, pensó mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de la calle torpemente.

—¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?

Ichigo estaba de pie en lo alto de las escaleras, con los vaqueros puestos y una expresión furiosa en el rostro. Bajó un par de escalones.

Ella siguió luchando con el cerrojo, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado. Podía sentir que se acercaba y se preguntó si sus mentiras no serían mayores de lo que había imaginado. Si, además de todo, no estaría verdaderamente loco. Y que, en su locura, pudiera matarla.

—Esperaba que salieras huyendo —dijo él.

Su voz era fría y burlona, muy diferente del ronco susurro del amante.

—Pero había pensado que tendrías el coraje de aguantar un poco más. Al menos hasta el amanecer. Tal vez incluso todo el fin de semana. Podrías haber decidido el lunes que era realmente un asesino y haber huido entonces. De esa forma, habrías disfrutado de un fin de semana de placer antes de sumirte en tus fantasías neuróticas.

Aquello le dolió lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta. Él se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera.

—No estabas aquí trabajando en las estanterías cuando Orihime murió. Estabas en la Maison Kurosaki.

Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron, y su expresión fue al mismo tiempo recelosa y pensativa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Has hablado en sueños —le espetó ella, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el pomo.

Aquella vez logró abrir la puerta y salió, tropezando, de forma que fue a parar de rodillas al charco.

Esperó que saliera tras ella, que intentara detenerla, que intentara razonar con ella. Que tal vez incluso intentara matarla. Pero él se quedó en la puerta, contemplándola mientras ella se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia el Cadillac.

—No hemos terminado, Kia —gritó tras ella—. Ni mucho menos.

Y antes incluso de que hubiera logrado poner el coche en marcha, Ichigo le había dado la espalda y había entrado de nuevo en el viejo chalé, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

La Maison Kurosaki estaba tranquila y silenciosa cuando Rukia llegó. No tenía idea de qué hora era. El viejo Cadillac no tenía radio, y el reloj no funcionaba. La pesada lluvia había teñido el cielo de un gris deprimente y lo único que deseaba ella era meterse en la cama.

La puerta delantera estaba cerrada. Y la de atrás también. Y todas las ventanas de la casa estaban oscuras. ¿Cómo diablos iba a entrar?

Tardó sólo un momento en recordar qué era lo que había precipitado su huída. Con el ventanal que daba a la terraza roto, la lluvia debía de estar entrando desde hacía horas en el salón y habría estropeado las lujosas alfombras.

Pero había subestimado la fuerza de Retsu y su devoción por la casa. Alguien había colgado una gran lona sobre el ventanal, protegiendo en parte el salón de la lluvia. Pero desde luego, no iba a impedirle el paso a una mujer determinada, pensó Rukia, tirando de la lona y dejándola sobre el suelo empapado para entrar en el salón.

Se detuvo un momento, en el profundo silencio de la casa, a mirar lo que la rodeaba, recordando los acontecimientos angustiosos que se habían desarrollado en ese lugar unas horas antes. Ahogó un sollozo.

Tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes, con Hisana.

Esperaba haberse ido antes de que regresara Tsukishima. No sabía qué había provocado aquel ataque suyo de furia. La frustración, quizás. La culpa. O unos celos desviados. No podía olvidar que la había estado cortejando. Y no le había hecho gracia que se pasara las tardes trabajando con Ichigo.

Daba igual. Aunque regresara antes del lunes, lo esquivaría como pudiera.

No se molestó en quitarse la ropa antes de meterse en la cama. Estaba demasiado agotada. Tendría que dormir con el aroma y la sensación del cuerpo de Ichigo pegados a la piel. Esperaba que sus sueños no fueran eróticos. Ni pesadillas.

—Ven a buscarme —rugió Ichigo por el teléfono.

—Muchacho querido, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? —respondió el doctor Urahara—. No me he metido en la cama hasta las doce y pico, y mis viejos huesos necesitan descansar. Así que cálmate, y pasaré a charlar contigo dentro de unas horas.

—No necesito charlar. Necesito que me lleves a la Maison Kurosaki inmediatamente.

—No seas absurdo, chico. No puedes volver ahora. Después de tu escenita de ayer noche, más vale que te mantengas alejado unas cuantas semanas hasta que todo el mundo se calme. Diantres, no podía creer la que habías montado allí tú sólito…

—Voy a volver hoy, no me importa lo que les cuentes. Diles que no había habitación en Shady Oaks. Diles que me das un fármaco nuevo que me deja atontado, lo que te dé la gana, pero llévame allí otra vez.

—No. Tranquilízate de una vez, Ichigo. No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero seguro que es algo que podemos solucionar.

—Si no estás aquí dentro de una hora, Doc, llegaré a casa por mi cuenta. No hay más que una milla hasta la carretera principal, puedo recorrerla en cuestión de minutos. Y allí pararé al primer coche que pase y entraré por la puerta de la Maison Kurosaki tan tranquilo.

—¿Pero sabes lo que dices, chico? Conseguirías hundirnos a todos.

Por un momento, Ichigo titubeó. El doctor se había jugado el pellejo profesionalmente una y otra vez en aras de la justicia y de una vieja amistad. Amenazarlo iba más allá de la ingratitud: era imperdonable.

Respiró hondo.

—Doc, necesito volver allí hoy. Y necesito que me encubras.

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo? —la voz del Doc descendió a un registro más bajo—. No es propio de ti arriesgarte a perderlo todo a estas alturas.

—No he pasado la noche a solas. Rukia apareció de pronto. Y esta mañana ha salido corriendo como si hubiera pasado la noche con Jack el Destripador.

—Oh, diablos.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Si no vuelvo a casa, saldrá huyendo.

—¿Crees que acudirá a la policía? ¿Qué les contará nuestra pequeña mascarada?

—No lo creo. Creo que lo único que quiere es huir de todos nosotros.

—¿No crees que eso sería lo mejor para los dos?

—Para ella, tal vez. Pero no para mí, Doc.

—Vas a correr un riesgo tremendo.

—No me importa. Al menos, en lo que a mí respecta. Lo que no quiero es arrastrarte en mi caída, Doc.

El Doc se rió.

—No te preocupes por mí, chico. Ya he pasado la edad de la jubilación. Y no pueden hacerme otra cosa más que retirarme el título y darme un azote. A mi edad, me reiría delante de sus narices.

—¿Vendrás, Doc?

—¡En menos de una hora! Y empieza a pensar, vamos a tener que urdir una excusa endiabladamente buena para devolverte a casa tan rápidamente. Más vale que seas convincente.

—Lo seré, Doc. Lo seré.

El martilleo y el chirrido de la sierra despertaron a Rukia. Abrió los ojos y vio que el día seguía siendo gris. No sabía qué hora podía ser, pero sentía el estómago vacío. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ducharse.

Alguien, probablemente Riruka, había usado la mayor parte del agua caliente. Rukia se dio una larga ducha tibia, tratando en vano de quitarse el recuerdo de Ichigo de la piel.

Se dirigió a la cocina antes que nada. La señora Kotetsu apenas se dio por enterada de su presencia mientras seguía amasando. Miró de reojo a Rukia mientras ésta se dirigía al frigorífico, y se servía un muslo de pollo que había sobrado de la comida.

—No sabía que hubieras regresado —dijo la señora Kotetsu, aún concentrada en la masa de repostería.

—Pues sí —dijo Rukia, sirviéndose un vaso de leche—. ¿Importa?

—No mucho, supongo. ¿Vas a estar para la cena?

—Creo que sí. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Puedo arreglármelas.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Son las dos de la tarde, Rukia. Retsu y Soi-fong están durmiendo la siesta, Shisui está desmayado en la biblioteca y Riruka se ha ido de compras. Un día como cualquier otro, diría yo.

—Eso parece. ¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda?

La idea de vagar toda la tarde por las habitaciones vacías sin nada que hacer le resultaba terrible.

—El día en que no pueda preparar sola una cena para seis será el de mi jubilación.

Rukia tardó un momento en contar.

—¿Seis personas? Tsukishima ha regresado antes de lo esperado también.

—Tsukishimasigue en Nueva Orleans, según tengo entendido.

—¿Quién entonces?

—¿Quién crees tú, Rukia? Ichigo ha vuelto del manicomio. Y va a bajar a cenar.

Estaba de pie, a la sombra del viejo roble, ajeno a la intensa lluvia, mientras contemplaba la casa. Nadie habría sospechado que estaba allí fuera, espiando, esperando. No habrían sospechado que estaba oculto entre los restos carbonizados de la casa de huéspedes, respirando el aroma de la madera quemada y mojada, un olor que no había desaparecido en dos años.

La expresión del rostro de Orihime mientras la mataba no se había desvanecido tampoco de su mente. Lo había estado provocando demasiado tiempo, y había elegido al hombre equivocado. Él la amaba de verdad, pero ella lo había estado utilizando, usándolo como un arma contra su marido. A Icigo no le importaría, había dicho. Tal vez incluso lo encontrara divertido.

Pero a él no le había hecho gracia. Había ido a buscar a Orihime, y, de alguna forma, sus manos largas y fuertes se habían encontrado en torno a su cuello. Y ella había proseguido su juego, provocándolo. En sus ojos se había encendido incluso una momentánea excitación, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que él no pensaba detenerse. Y entonces había empezado a luchar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y cuando él se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, había comprendido que tenía que encubrir aquello. No pensaba pagar por lo que Orihime le había hecho. Por lo que Ichigo le había hecho.

Había prendido fuego y había salido huyendo. Y nadie había tenido nunca la menor sospecha de que era él quien había asesinado a la mujer de su querido primo.

Tsukishima se apoyó en la rugosa corteza. Y ahora la historia se estaba repitiendo. Una vez más, Ichigo deseaba a la mujer que él amaba. Una vez más, intentaba robarle lo que era suyo, pero no se saldría con la suya tampoco en esa ocasión. Había escapado a su justo castigo la primera vez, y él tenía la intención de que no volviera a ocurrir aquello. Esa vez no iba a salir bien parado con una alegación de enajenación mental. Esa vez iba a ser ejecutado por el asesinato de Rukia Kuchiki Shiba. Y Tsukishima estaría allí, contemplándolo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los reviews enserio me animan mucho mucho mucho<em>

_Se esperaban eso bwajajajajaja la verdad se sabe_

_los qiero a todos y gracias ..._

_jajajajaja_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	19. Capitulo 18

**_Ok... primero examenes, maqutas, aprenderse todos los organos existentes y luego me qedo sin inter... pero ya tngo y les traigo otro capi... disfrutenlo ^-^_**

**_**_Nota:_**_**__b____leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart__

* * *

>Epílogo<p>La lluvia había cesado, y el cielo estaba aclarando cuando Peter llegó a casa a las cinco y media de la mañana. La casa parecía un campo de batalla, pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta del destrozado salón. La grand-mére sobreviviría. Era una mujer fuerte que sobreviviría a cualquier cosa. Incluido el inminente escándalo.<p>

Hasta la tía Eustacia sobreviviría. Se había distanciado de la realidad hacía mucho tiempo… la constatación de que su hijo era un asesino demente no causaría más que un leve ceño en su arrugado rostro.

Lisette era un problema aparte. Por caprichosa y egoísta que fuera, quería a Wendell. Le costaría aceptar la verdad. Y aún le costaría más afrontar el escándalo.

Pero en aquel instante no le preocupaba su familia. Había pasado la noche ocupándose de Wendell, asegurándose de que recibiría los cuidados pertinentes. Wendell había dejado de hablar en aquel tono tranquilo y quejumbroso, había dejado de percibir su entorno, y se había sumergido en aquel mundo apacible y tranquilo donde habitaba su madre. Doc se había mostrado muy cariñoso con él, mientras el sheriff observaba todo el proceso con recelo.

—No creas que no me acuerdo de tu insistencia en que Peter era un chiflado sin remedio —había dicho, arrastrando las palabras—. Eres un truhán, Leonard.

—La verdad es que sí, Beesom —había confesado el doctor Pitcher—. Pero a estas alturas es difícil que cambie. ¿Vas a acusarme de algo?

—Qué diantres, debería hacerlo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que fue tu empeño en acusar a Peter lo que condujo a medidas tan desesperadas por nuestra parte, yo me lo pensaría dos veces.

—¿Estás amenazándome, Leonard?

—Dios me libre. Sólo intento hacerte sentir culpable.

Beesom Cawley se había limitado a mirar furiosamente al doctor Pitcher.

—Largo de aquí. Este embrollo ya es bastante turbio de por sí. No parece que el chico tenga que ir a los tribunales, ¿no? Podríamos solucionar esto entre caballeros, ¿no te parece?

—Siempre que el nombre de Peter quede rehabilitado.

Cawley había hecho una mueca.

—Supongo que puedo encargarme de eso. Pero más vale que te busques a otra persona para el diagnóstico psiquiátrico. Tu experiencia no vale un pimiento.

Peter sacudió la cabeza recordando. Iba a resultar difícil resolver aquel embrollo hasta el final. Pero realmente no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era el hecho de que era un hombre libre. Y arriba había una mujer que estaba esperándolo. Una mujer a la que amaba.

El dormitorio de Margaret estaba vacío y, por un instante, sintió pánico. ¿Habría huido otra vez? ¿Querría alejarse lo más posible de aquella enloquecida familia? No sería improbable, pero le daba la impresión de que ella ya había superado aquello. Que, para ella, él era más importante que su seguridad personal.

Dejó abierta la puerta de la tercera planta mientras entraba en su jaula dorada. Ella no estaba acurrucada en el sofá, y no había ninguna luz encendida. Experimentó una desgarradora sensación de pérdida y se metió en su dormitorio.

Ella no había estado nunca allí, pero él había fantaseado lo suficiente al respecto como para preguntarse si era un sueño o si realmente  
>estaba acurrucada en su cama, con su cabellera flamante extendida sobre la almohada, y su hombro desnudo asomando por encima de la sábana. Debió oírlo, porque se dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos y le sonrió con expresión somnolienta. Luego extendió los brazos hacia él. Y, sin decir palabra, él se metió entre ellos, y la abrazó con fuerza.<p>

Fue mucho tiempo más tarde cuando a él le apeteció hablar, mucho más tarde cuando ella hizo las preguntas que la acuciaban. Envolviéndolo con los brazos, se estremeció, abrumada por la experiencia de sentirse amada y protegida. Aquel hombre la amaba. Aquel hombre había luchado por ella. Habría ofrecido su libertad por salvarle la vida, y ahora estaba tumbado junto a ella, sin pedirle otra cosa que amor.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Perdido —dijo Peter—. Soñando… No parece recordar lo que hizo, y yo lo creo.

—¿Tendrá que sufrir un juicio?

—No. No es preciso un gran experto para ver que está mentalmente incapacitado. Lo meterán en algún lugar seguro durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez el resto de su vida, no lo sé —suspiró—. Dios mío, cómo odio pensar en alguien encerrado —alzó la cabeza y la miró—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí arriba? Fui a tu habitación, y cuando vi que estaba vacía, pensé que habías huido de nuevo.

—Nunca más. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Peter. Has cambiado una prisión por otra.

Él se rió.

—¿Vas a tenerme vigilado, guardiana mía?

—Puedes estar seguro.

—¿Crees que a Carrie le importará que nos casemos? —murmuró él perezosamente, recorriendo su cuello con los labios.

Ella se quedó muy quieta.

—No recuerdo que me lo haya pedido nadie.

—Te lo pidió alguien y tú aceptaste. ¿Te acuerdas de esto? —le tomó la mano izquierda y se la hizo levantar—. Es un anillo de compromiso. Ha pertenecido a la familia durante generaciones y, cuando te lo lancé, te lo estaba pidiendo. Y cuando te lo pusiste, aceptaste. No hay forma de escapar, de huir, ni aunque lo desearas. Eres mía.

—Carrie quiere niños —le advirtió ella.

—Yo también. Dentro de uno o dos años.

—Ya somos tres. Y estoy de acuerdo en esperar. Si piensas que esto es una prisión, espera a ser padre.

—Algunas prisiones valen la pena. Creo que ya he tenido bastantes aventuras para toda una vida. Ah, y se me olvidaba decirte algo, Marguerite.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Estoy loco por ti.

Ella se rió, una risa burbujeante, llena de felicidad y esperanza.

—Hay mucho que decir a favor de determinadas formas de locura —dijo, aplastándose contra él—. Yo también estoy loca por ti.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los reviews enserio me animan mucho mucho mucho<em>

_Se esperaban eso bwajajajajaja la verdad se sabe_

_los qiero a todos y gracias ..._

_jajajajaja_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	20. Epilogo

**_Quiero agradecerles por haber leido esta historia TToTT... es la primera que termino n.n _**

**_Vv-Saya-vV, Yeckie, ritsuka10, chik-yinyang, AdrlovesChappy, Mateo15, metsfan101 y Claw-13..._**_ de verdad muchas gracias_

**_**_Nota:_**_**__b____leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Anne Stuart__

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

La lluvia había cesado, y el cielo estaba aclarando cuando Ichigo llegó a casa a las cinco y media de la mañana. La casa parecía un campo de batalla, pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta del destrozado salón. La grand-mére sobreviviría. Era una mujer fuerte que sobreviviría a cualquier cosa. Incluido el inminente escándalo.

Hasta la tía Soi-fong sobreviviría. Se había distanciado de la realidad hacía mucho tiempo… la constatación de que su hijo era un asesino demente no causaría más que un leve ceño en su arrugado rostro.

Riruka era un problema aparte. Por caprichosa y egoísta que fuera, quería a Tsukishima. Le costaría aceptar la verdad. Y aún le costaría más afrontar el escándalo.

Pero en aquel instante no le preocupaba su familia. Había pasado la noche ocupándose de Tsukishima, asegurándose de que recibiría los cuidados pertinentes. Tsukishima había dejado de hablar en aquel tono tranquilo y quejumbroso, había dejado de percibir su entorno, y se había sumergido en aquel mundo apacible y tranquilo donde habitaba su madre. Doc se había mostrado muy cariñoso con él, mientras el sheriff observaba todo el proceso con recelo.

—No creas que no me acuerdo de tu insistencia en que Ichigo era un chiflado sin remedio —había dicho, arrastrando las palabras—. Eres un truhán, Kisuke.

—La verdad es que sí —había confesado el doctor Urahara—. Pero a estas alturas es difícil que cambie. ¿Vas a acusarme de algo?

—Qué diantres, debería hacerlo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que fue tu empeño en acusar a Ichigo lo que condujo a medidas tan desesperadas por nuestra parte, yo me lo pensaría dos veces.

—¿Estás amenazándome, Kisuke?

—Dios me libre. Sólo intento hacerte sentir culpable.

Shugei Hisagi se había limitado a mirar furiosamente al doctor Urahara.

—Largo de aquí. Este embrollo ya es bastante turbio de por sí. No parece que el chico tenga que ir a los tribunales, ¿no? Podríamos solucionar esto entre caballeros, ¿no te parece?

—Siempre que el nombre de Ichigo quede rehabilitado.

Hisagi había hecho una mueca.

—Supongo que puedo encargarme de eso. Pero más vale que te busques a otra persona para el diagnóstico psiquiátrico. Tu experiencia no vale un pimiento.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza recordando. Iba a resultar difícil resolver aquel embrollo hasta el final. Pero realmente no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era el hecho de que era un hombre libre. Y arriba había una mujer que estaba esperándolo. Una mujer a la que amaba.

El dormitorio de Rukia estaba vacío y, por un instante, sintió pánico. ¿Habría huido otra vez? ¿Querría alejarse lo más posible de aquella enloquecida familia? No sería improbable, pero le daba la impresión de que ella ya había superado aquello. Que, para ella, él era más importante que su seguridad personal.

Dejó abierta la puerta de la tercera planta mientras entraba en su jaula dorada. Ella no estaba acurrucada en el sofá, y no había ninguna luz encendida. Experimentó una desgarradora sensación de pérdida y se metió en su dormitorio.

Ella no había estado nunca allí, pero él había fantaseado lo suficiente al respecto como para preguntarse si era un sueño o si realmente estaba acurrucada en su cama, con su cabellera oscura extendida sobre la almohada, y su hombro desnudo asomando por encima de la sábana. Debió oírlo, porque se dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos y le sonrió con expresión somnolienta. Luego extendió los brazos hacia él. Y, sin decir palabra, él se metió entre ellos, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Fue mucho tiempo más tarde cuando a él le apeteció hablar, mucho más tarde cuando ella hizo las preguntas que la acuciaban. Envolviéndolo con los brazos, se estremeció, abrumada por la experiencia de sentirse amada y protegida. Aquel hombre la amaba. Aquel hombre había luchado por ella. Habría ofrecido su libertad por salvarle la vida, y ahora estaba tumbado junto a ella, sin pedirle otra cosa que amor.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Perdido —dijo Ichigo—. Soñando… No parece recordar lo que hizo, y yo lo creo.

—¿Tendrá que sufrir un juicio?

—No. No es preciso un gran experto para ver que está mentalmente incapacitado. Lo meterán en algún lugar seguro durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez el resto de su vida, no lo sé —suspiró—. Dios mío, cómo odio pensar en alguien encerrado —alzó la cabeza y la miró—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí arriba? Fui a tu habitación, y cuando vi que estaba vacía, pensé que habías huido de nuevo.

—Nunca más. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Ichigo. Has cambiado una prisión por otra.

Él se rió.

—¿Vas a tenerme vigilado, guardiana mía?

—Puedes estar seguro.

—¿Crees que a Hisana le importará que nos casemos? —murmuró él perezosamente, recorriendo su cuello con los labios.

Ella se quedó muy quieta.

—No recuerdo que me lo haya pedido nadie.

—Te lo pidió alguien y tú aceptaste. ¿Te acuerdas de esto? —le tomó la mano izquierda y se la hizo levantar—. Es un anillo de compromiso. Ha pertenecido a la familia durante generaciones y, cuando te lo lancé, te lo estaba pidiendo. Y cuando te lo pusiste, aceptaste. No hay forma de escapar, de huir, ni aunque lo desearas. Eres mía.

—Hisana quiere niños —le advirtió ella.

—Yo también. Dentro de uno o dos años.

—Ya somos tres. Y estoy de acuerdo en esperar. Si piensas que esto es una prisión, espera a ser padre.

—Algunas prisiones valen la pena. Creo que ya he tenido bastantes aventuras para toda una vida. Ah, y se me olvidaba decirte algo, Kia.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Estoy loco por ti.

Ella se rió, una risa burbujeante, llena de felicidad y esperanza.

—Hay mucho que decir a favor de determinadas formas de locura —dijo, aplastándose contra él—. Yo también estoy loca por ti.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por todo de verdad... nos veremos en otra ocasion n.n<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


End file.
